The other twin
by LordWarren
Summary: the Girl Who Lived is reborn in The Vampire Diaries Saga
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter**_

 _ **Claire Johnson - Victoria Justice**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" _You are a witch Madison."_

An eight year old Claire Johnson work up with a huge gasp in the middle of the night. From the moment she turned six she had had these nightmares of a life where she was abused from the moment she could walk by a dysfunctional family called the Dursleys. There never told her why there did it only that she was a freak, she often told her parents, Michael and Amanda Johnson in tears of how it felt so real. They would of course comfort her telling her that it was just a bad dream and often carry her to their bedroom so she could sleep with them as a way of comforting them. She even asked them if they could search if that family even existed and after a while of persistence they indulged her since they lived in London only to tell her that no one by that name lived in Privet Drive number 4.

Claire climbed down from her bed sweating and went on to switch on the light. She then opened her bedroom door and went downstairs to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk before returning back. She sat down on her chair close to the outside window and drank the milk only to place the empty glass on her small reading table when she finished. Claire then gazed up towards the ceiling wondering what the giant by the name of Hagrid in her dreams talking about when he mentioned that she was a witch. A few minutes later as the drowsiness swept back, she returned back to her soft comfy bed and slept.

Her dream only continued.

By the time she had reached twelve, she had dreamed the entire life story of Madison's life at a school named Hogwarts. She had mixed feelings of some of the characters in her dreams namely Dumbledore and Snape. They both helped her in ridding the world of Voldemort but their actions and inactions cost her a lot. There should have at least made an effort to train her and with that thought in mind, she asked her father if he would pay for her to practice martial arts. He like so many other dads agreed since he wanted his baby girl to be able to defend herself should the occasion arise.

For the next three years her dreams only continued. After she finished her education she became an auror with her friend Ron. he of course was not happy of the person she chose to date, Malfoy of all people. He eventually got over it when he was thoroughly convinced that he had reformed from his Death Eater views and became somewhat friends. Five years later they had a double wedding whereby Ron married Hermione.

In the incoming years, Madison Potter became the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) whilst Hermione became the Minister for Magic. After Serving for forty years, Hermione decided to step down and the people asked Madison to take the position. She only accepted under the condition that she would step down after five years which was not to be because a new prophecy had been made of another dark lord who would rise who named himself Sauron. What was it with them and fictional characters?

Lord Sauron proved to be a menace. The man decided to follow Lord Voldemort's footsteps and created horcruxes. He also met the same fate as the previous dark lord did when he tried to kill the child who was destined to defeat him, Neville Longbottom the third, grandson of the late deceased Neville Longbottom her high school's best friend.

Madison decided to do what Dumbledore failed to do with her. She took the girl in and placed a fidelius charm under her manor which Draco supported. She then told her best friends of what had occured and asked if they could help her raise the child and train her to their best of their ability. The experience they gained in combating Tom Riddle and the added magical abilities of serving in the Ministry made it easier to capture the followers of this new tyrant.

Sauron gained his body back when Neville reached seventeen and they fought in the department of mysteries where he tried to attain the prophecy. The aurors who had captured most of the Death Eaters where in awe at the way the Woman Who Conquered fought the tyrant. There tried to intervene but were stopped by Hermione claiming that they would only be getting in her way.

" _Avada-kedavra!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Sauron and Maddison shouted and the spells impacted dead centre in the hall.

" _Finish him Neville!"_

Neville raised his wand only for Sauron to break the connection and wave his wandless hand towards Maddison who was then swept off her feet towards the veil.

" _Nooo!"_

Hermione shouted grief etched on her face as Neville muttered the killing curse which hit Sauron in the chest and fell to the ground dead but with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

Maddison couldn't see anything in the darkness that surrounds the veil as she felt her slipping away. After a few minutes of floating her eyes closed only to open at what seemed to have been an eternity only to look up at the bright lights.

" _Doctor She's alive."_ a nurse shouted.

She head rushing sounds of someone running only to look at her in shock.

" _Well it's a good thing then."_ he said. _"There is a couple outside desperate to adopt a child."_

" _You mean Michael and Amanda?"_ the nurse asked. _"What about Grayson Gilbert who already took the other twin, Elena…"_

" _We don't know how the baby survived Tasha…. They might be complications later."_ The doctor said giving her a stern look.

" _Grayson is a very good friend of mine and i don't think he and his wife would survive if complications arise. He already thinks that the girl is dead and i would like to keep it that way. So, could you please."_

" _Of course doctor."_ the nurse nodded in agreement. She too knew how they deeply wanted a child and she couldn't do that to them.

Claire Johnson woke up screaming to the high heavens.

Her bedroom door burst wide open as both her parents rushed to her bed to comfort her.

"Sweetie are you alright? It was only a nightmare." her mother gushed as she pulled her into her lap whilst her father rubbed soothing circles around her back.

She was Maddison Potter, she now understood the strange dreams. She finally made the connection.

"Honey what is it?"

She looked at her parents and said something that made their eyes to widen in deep shock.

"I am adopted aren't i?"

Michael and Amanda only looked at each other briefly and gazed back at their daughter. This isn't how they wanted her to find out.

"You are still my parents guys and i am sure that you would have told me when i was old enough and ready to know." She said when she saw they worried looks.

They sighed making her smile.

"Yes Claire, we adopted you." Michael said.

"And we love you." Amanda finished.

They wanted to tell her of her adoption but she asked them kindly to postpone till tomorrow since her emotions were still high at the moment. They both nodded and smiled at her maturity before going back to bed.

That night her emotions were all over the place. She felt an intense pain of what she had lost during her final encounter with sauron. Her husband, children and their grandchildren and Neville of course, not to mention her best friends.

There was no going back, she was all alone in this world.

She wondered if her twin knew about her at all.

The next day after speaking with her parents about her adoption, she then closed herself in her room so as to try and practise magic. She was disappointed when she discovered that she couldn't and made an assumption that it was probably because of her time she spent in the veil. She then sat down cross legged on the floor with closed eyes and thought of a way to reach her magical core only to see a very thin faded line which used to be thick and bright. She imagined herself following it and felt a pull towards its base centre. She finally reached what she hopped to be a thick sized white glowing ball only to be disappointed when all she could find was a quarter sized very dimmed ball.

It would take time to mend. She concluded once she had opened her eyes.

From then onwards, she pushed herself physically and mentally. The good news was that she could now perform basic wandless magic since her core was now at half capacity and the only drawback was that she would feel an intense pain for her trouble but she wasn't giving up. When she turned seventeen, she gained a quarter magical boost making her reach three quarters of her power. She asked her parents if she could write her final exams early so she could travel back to Mystic Falls Virginia to see if she could find her sister. They both agreed because she was intelligent at school and also because she had managed to save a considerable amount of money throughout the years.

… _.Mystic Falls….._

"You were adopted Elena."

Elena Gilbert only gazed at Stefan in utter shock at that revelation. The next day she confronted her aunt Jenna who agreed. What truly shocked and saddened her the most was that she lost a sister and she didn't know anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews guys**_

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

After graduating as the top student, Claire decided that it was time to travel to America to meet her twin sister. Her parents drove her to the airport and after a tearful goodbyes, she boarded the airplane and flew off.

….. _Mystic Falls….._

Jenna Sommers had previously given her niece Elena Gilbert information that could help her track down her mother, Isobel Peterson. She at first doubted the surname since she knew a few teenagers from her time who changed theirs when they got pregnant so as to not get in trouble with their parents or for anyone to know for that matter. The surname used was most likely taken from the name of a close friend and so Jenna binged it on the web and found three surnames. Two where male and the other was female. Jenna suspected the female since she lived not far from Mystic Falls and went to Grove Hills High School which was an hour drive away. She then went on to search the female who was named Trudy Peterson and saw a picture of two girls dressed in cheerleader outfits standing close together arms over each others shoulders. He theory was proven to be correct when she saw the names on the pictures, Isobel Flemming and Trudy Peterson.

After she had showed Elena that information, she quickly grabbed her car keys from the bowl on the lounge room table and walked quickly out of the house headed for her car. After getting in, she drove off.

Jenna stayed at home for a while longer hoping and praying that Elena would find what she was looking for only to be pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She got up from the couch wondering who it might be and went on to answer it.

"Elena you are bac…." Jenna said when she saw a petite young woman who was looking at the road only to pause when she turned to look at her. She didn't look exactly like Elena but they could be related, was the first thought that came to her mind.

"Hello." The girl spoke with a soft lovely British accent. "My name is Claire Johnson….Elena's twin sister."

Jenna gaped at her and blinked a little.

"I'm sorry? What?"

The girl frowned a little. "Perhaps we should speak inside…."

Jenna immediately shook her head as her shock morphed into a hard glare. "I don't know who you are lady but Elena's twin sister died seventeen years ago."

She was about to close the door only to pause when she the girl said five shocking words.

"I died and came back."

Jenna only continued to glare making her sigh. "When Grayson Gilbert took Elena he was convinced that i had died but a few minutes later i revived by some miracle. There was a family who was desperate for a baby called the Johnsons, there took me into their home. I have lived with them ever since and they told me…."

Jenna's glare was beginning to disappear as the girl relayed the unbelievable story.

"If i was in your place i would doubt everything i was saying, believe me. But they are ways to prove this."

Jenna blinked once.

"I am willing to have a blood DNA test if it makes you feel better… and if that fails, you can sue me"

Something about her eyes told her that she wasn't lying but Jenna couldn't bring herself to trust her instincts given how many times they had mislead her.

The girl opened her hand bag and pulled out a few papers before handing them over. "These are my adoption papers."

Jenna saw the name of the Mystic Falls Hospital and the doctor who signed the papers and gasped lightly. She knew him since he was a friend of Grayson. These weren't forgeries, the date stamps where the same just like Elena's.

Jenna didn't know what came over her as her legs pushed her towards the girl only to pull her into a strong hug and then lead her into the house.

##

After a long day of no answers about Isobel, Elena decided to return home with the only lead she had acquired in the form of a cellphone from a man who had told her to stop asking questions only for him to be run over by a car once she had agreed not to. Stefan told her that he had been compelled by a vampire to end his life once his message was sent.

When she entered her family home, she followed the laughter coming out of the lounge room only to freeze still at the sight of the sight of the white Brit who looked like her but not entirely. If she were to hazard a guess, she would have thought that the girl was her fraternal twin.

Elena quickly turned to look at Jenna who had cleared her throat and the other girl reciprocated in kind only to turn and look at her.

"Elena." Jenna began. "I would like you to meet Claire Johnson...your fraternal twin sister."

Elena who had suffered a major disappointment that day only stared at the other girl not knowing what to do.

"Where were you?"

Jenna frowned at that question but Claire only smiled in understanding as she remembered her burning desire to know where Remus Lupin had been the moment she was placed at the hands of the Dursleys.

"I was adopted by a different couple, the same as you."

Elena's eyebrows rose at that British accent. She then glared at Jenna.

"It's true Elena, she didn't pass away like we were led to believe. She survived all those years ago."

Elena felt like pulling her hair from her sockets in frustration. Was she cursed to live in a house full of lies and deceit. She suddenly cringed as she thought of how she had been lying to Jenna and Jeremy.

"I know this must come as a shock… i felt the same way when i learned the truth from my adoptive parents...trust me." Claire said as she took a step forward in her direction only to pause when Elena took a step back with her palm raised up.

"How do i know this isn't a scam."

The girl in question simply nodded and picked the adoption papers on the table.

"Those could have been forged." Elena said knowing how vampires could manipulate the system to their advantage.

"True… But DNA cannot be forged in anyway, shape or form."

Elena knew that she got her there.

"Sorry, i'm just having a hard time believing this…. I need time to think.."

Jenna looked surprised. "Elena, she really is your sister there is no reas…"

"It's fine Jenna." Hazel eyes turned to look at her in shock. "This came as a shock, it still is."

She gave Elena a small nod.

"Thank you for understanding." Elena said

"Any time." Claire smiled. "I will be in touch." She said before turning to leave.

"Wait what? No you can't just leave." Jenna said as she quickly moved in front of her blocking her path. "You travelled a long way for this..."

"Don't worry Jenna, i found an apartment where i am renting…"

Jenna shook her head. "There's no need for you to stay there… this is your home and besides we have plenty of rooms."

Elena only looked at Jenna in shock. Was she seriously thinking of inviting her in? Elena knew that she should be happy to meet her sister but they knew literally nothing about her. What if she was a thief or worse. What if she was sent here by Isobel?

"Jenna… i don't think that's a good idea…"

Claire tried to object only to be stopped.

"Nonsense, you will be staying her…"

"I think she should decide Jenna." Elena intervened. "We can't just force her to stay here. She also needs a little room to adjust before making that decision."

Jenna glare at her niece.

"She's right Jenna."

Jenna looked at Claire for a few seconds before nodding reluctantly.

Later that night, elena called Stefan and told him of the situation


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

The next day at school, Elena approached Stefan at his locker.

"I think we should compel her to see if what she says is the truth…."

Stefan widened her eyes in surprise. "Maybe she is working for Isobel, we cannot be sure."

He then nodded his head agreeing with what her girlfriend had said. She was right of course, there simply couldn't be to sure these days.

"And if we find out that she is not working for her…" Stefan said.

"I don't know Stefan, the last thing i want is to involve with all of this. We will just have to compel her to leave, that's the only way to keep her safe and when we have finally resolved the Isobel issue i can perhaps visit her."

Stefan wasn't exactly comfortable with this. Compelling Jeremy to forget about his previous deceased girlfriend was one thing but this?

"What will you tell Jenna."

Elena sighed having not thought that far ahead. From the way Jenna spoke and laughed with the girl before she entered the lounge room the previous day, she knew that they had formed a small bond.

"We will tell her that she decided to leave."

##

Damon who was told of the situation decided to visit the girl. He knocked twice on her apartment door and waited a few seconds.

The door opened to reveal a female dressed in a yoga outfit rubbing off sweat with a huge white towel.

"Can i help you?" Damon froze as he stared at the girl. At first glance you would think that it was Elena but the accent clearly gave her away. Her eyes screamed intelligence as compared to that of Elena which only filled with emotion when in close proximity to Stefan.

"Might i come in?" He said staring into her eyes compelling her. Damon smiled when he saw the girl in a trance like state staring back at her. It seemed that she didn't know anything about vervain.

She opened her mouth briefly and closed it and jerked her head to one side a little as though trying to ward off an annoying fly before closing and opening her eyes in a blink. Damon's smile faded slowly wondering what that was about.

"Are a hypnotist?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"What?" Damon looked confused. How did she repel his compulsion?

"I felt a slight shift in my mind when you asked to be invited in." She said as she really looked, studying him.

She spoke as if someone tried to compel her before. Damon only stared back in shock not knowing how to proceed since he had never seen something like that before.

"I'm not a hypnotist." Damon said as he tried to look innocent.

The girl smiled slightly making Damon realise that she didn't really buy it.

"Then you are something else."

##

… _.The Mystic Grill…_

"So uhm Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena who was sitting beside Stefan in a private booth asked as she looked at her ex boyfriend who was sitting with Caroline across the small table.

"It's not that bad."

Caroline who had planned this double date wasn't really thrilled at how it was going along. She had hoped that Elena and Matt had moved on from their previous break up but it seemed to her that they hadn't. As the dinner date continued they spoke more and more about their previous lives to the point where she couldn't stomach it anymore and excused herself to go to the restroom. Elena who had been oblivious to this decided to go and check up on her when she spent over fifteen minutes holed up in there.

When she entered the restroom, she saw her staring at the mirror with her arms folded to her chest.

"Are you ok?"

Caroline only turned around to stare at her. "What are you doing?"

Elena looked confused for a moment.

"What?" was her only reply

"The point of this was to show Matt how much you care about Stefan and not to hopscotch down memory lane."

"I was just trying to make conversation." She replied looking a little guilty.

"Try less." Caroline said before stepping outside of the restroom with Elena not far behind calling her name.

##

Damon's eyes twitched a little at that insinuation and decided to fully utilise his power against her only to stop when the girl chuckled a little.

"It won't work this time."

Damon's eyes widened in full shock this time.

"I haven't employed occlumency in a really long time, but i suppose it is time that i start defending myself."

Before Damon could respond, the girl closed the door in his face. He quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket as he turned to leave the apartment whilst dialing Stefan's number.

" _Hello."_ Damon heard Stefan say at the other end.

"We have a problem brother." Damon replied as started his car. " The girl can't be compelled."

He swerved quickly out of the parking lot as Stefan spoke to him.

"She doesn't take vervain Stefan and i don't think she works for Isobel either."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

After 3 weeks had passed Claire finally had enough of waiting and decided to drive her car headed for the Gilberts home with one thought in mind. Either Elena would accept her or she would return back to England. For someone who'd never had a sibling in her past life because of Voldemort she craved deeply for one now.

##

"Come on Jeremy, i'm going to school." Elena announced as she walked headed for the door with Jenna closely behind.

When she opened it she froze at the sight of the man that she constantly wished to not visit standing on her front porch.

"Elena." The man greeted with a smile as he took a step closer to the door.

"Uncle John, hie." Elena replied with a fake smile.

"Jenna." he said to a female who seemed to have fixed him an annoyed look.

"John, you made it." Jenna replied unenthusiastically.

The unwanted guest just entered the house uncaringly and looked up the stairs when he saw a boy descend.

"Uncle John, whats up?" the boy greeted as he passed him only to pause by the door.

" _Hello?"_

Everyone paused at the sound of the British female voice and Jenna suddenly moved with speed opening the door wider.

"Claire, it's good to see you again." She gushed making John and Elena frown.

"Would you like to come in?"

John gasped as the girl came into his view.

"Hello Claire." Elena said uncomfortably.

The girl in question just gave a small smile similar to that of her. "I don't mean to intrude but i've come to say goodbye."

"Wait, w w-hat do you mean? N-no you can't." Jenna stumbled.

The girl turned to look at the woman. "I don't want to this but i think it's better this way for everyone. Perhaps i might come back in a few years once Elena has finally accepted that i'm her twin sister.

John and Jeremy's eyes became saucers at that revelation.

"You are her what?"

Claire who had been looking at Jenna turned to look at Elena with a little disappointment. "You haven't told them yet?"

Elena opened her mouth and closed it.

"What is going on here? Elena's twin sister died at birth." John said having gotten over his shock.

"She survived." Jenna said as she turned to look at John. "Doctor Stevenson confirmed it when i confronted him."

John and Jeremy turned to glare at a now distressed Elena.

* * *

 _ **What do you think would or should happen next?**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

"So, where are you staying?" John asked Claire after the school trip had been cancelled. Elena was looking miserable at at the heavy judgement she had received from her family for keeping such a huge secret. Claire who had felt pity for her finally asked them to stop.

"I'm renting in an apartment just before exit Mystic Falls sign.." She began to say only to be cut off.

"Why don't you stay here, there are two unoccupied rooms." Jeremy said.

Claire was about to deny the offer.

"That's actually a great idea." John quickly said eliciting a couple of nods from Jenna.

"I don't know.." She said taking a glance at Elena.

"Nonsense, you will fit in just fine." John said as he stood up clearly indicating that the discussion was over. "I have to go and meet up with the town council."

He then left.

Jenna and Jeremy glared at Elena when she asked to be excused but Claire told her that it was fine.

"So, tell us about England." Jeremy said.

* * *

"I know that i should be excited about my twin sister moving in but…"

"It's been seventeen long years." Stefan finished Elena's sentence only for her to look a little guilty. He wasn't really surprised when she told him that her twin had decided to visit her at their home. She was family simple as that.

"I suppose that makes me a bad person."

Stefan stepped closer and held her face with his two palms. "You are not a bad person Elena."

He suddenly took a step back when he inhaled her blood pumping through her veins having remembered that he wasn't really in control since he fed from her once after being tortured by the previously intombed vampires.

"Are you ok Stefan?"

Stefan only smiled and nodded once before going to the liquor table in the Boarding house and pouring himself scotch in a small glass before draining it all in one scoop as a way to quench his blood craving.

* * *

 _ **thanks for the reviews.**_

 _ **sorry my chapters seem to be getting shorter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**thank you for the reviews**_

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

The next day Claire woke up to a crushing sound coming from Elena's room and quickly rushed to open her door.

"Are you...Oh my God."

She blushed at the sight of a shirtless handsome boy sitting on the floor beside Elena's bed. The boy suddenly got up and pulled his shirt under Elena's sheets and put it on.

"Haven't you heard of privacy?!"

She turned to look at Elena who was busy trying to cover her body with the same sheets.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your private moment, i heard a crash and thought the worst." She said her eyes narrowed in on the broken bed side lamp. "I do hope that you aren't taking a page out of Edward Cullen's honeymoon."

She then turned to leave leaving a blushing Elena behind.

##

A few hours later Claire was sat in the dining room with Jeremy exchanging some of their school days experiences only to pause when she saw Elena invite someone she had met before.

" _No Elena, i will not go to your… bedroom with you."_

Claire excused herself from Jeremy and went over to the man who was about to be led upstairs by Elena.

"Mr hypnotist, we meet again."

The man in question turned to stare at the girl in surprise.

"You know him?" She directed her question to Elena who for some reason started to look uncomfortable.

"You do realise that their kind can be dangerous right?"

Elena's look turned to frustration as though he was beginning to regret bringing him home. Something was definitely up with her and Claire decided to quote Tom Riddle.

"I think it's time i kept an annoyingly close watch on you Elena, i mean bringing up your boyfriend in your bedroom in the middle of the night is one thing but this…"

Elena suddenly looked a little angry. "It's none of your business."

The man just nodded in agreement making her fold her arms to her chest.

"Maybe you are right, but does John Gilbert or Jenna agree with that sentiment…"

The man narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Perhaps i should give them a call and ask."

##

"Grrr, she is so annoying." Elena complained once they had exited the house. She had argued with her sister to no avail and when she was about to head upstairs with Damon, Claire pulled out her cell phone to dial Jenna's number. Damon actually glared to intimidate her only to receive an amused chuckle from her before she told him that she had faced scarier and tougher men than him.

"Yep." Damon agreed. "What did you want to talk about before we were rudely interrupted by your bitch of a sister….no offense."

"I'm not offended actually." Elena replied.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the founder's council?"

Elena only groaned. "Perfect, we will just add it to the list of how things are falling apart."

She shook her head and decided to focus on another matter. "I'm worried about Stefan, he says that everything is ok but he is clearly struggling….how long will it take before he is back to normal?"

"A few days give or take." He replied.

##

"So what was that about?"

Claire paused from eating lunch she had volunteered to cook for everyone much to their appreciation since she cooked delicious food like a true shef.

"That man tried to hypnotise me so i could invite him in my apartment. His technique was a bit lazy and it almost worked."

Jeremy gaped . "you can resist compulsion?" His eyes widened at that little slip making Claire narrow hers in suspicion

"Is that what it's called?"

She leaned her head forward. "How do you know that Jeremy?"

"I don't, i'm just…."

"Jeremy the man tried to control me, had i simply invited him in i shudder to think what he would have done otherwise….but if you don't want to tell me that's fine…. "

She rose slowly to her feet guilt tripping him.

"He's a vampire."

Her eyes became saucers. Vampires in her universe never had that ability.

She then sat down giving him her fullest attention.

"Tell me everything you know."

##

To say that she was shocked and repulsed by Elena's actions was an understatement. She didn't particularly care at the fact that she was dating one since she knew how creatures her world labelled dark had a way of attracting the innocent. Fleur and Remus for example. What she found nauseating was the fact that she made Damon compel her brother to forget about her ex girlfriend's death. Who was she to suggest such a thing?

Thanks to the fact that Jeremy now dated a vampire, she now knew of their strengths and weaknesses and because of that she also knew of about witches since on them crafted her daylight ring.

She vowed to protect her girl friend's secret provided that she never harmed him and since Jeremy told her everything, she decided to tell him the truth of her being a witch.

The boy was shocked when she waved her hand on top of the empty plates on the table making them float in the air headed for the sink.

"Since Elena is keeping secrets from us, perhaps we should keep ours from her." She proposed to which Jeremy readily agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

"I have no interest in the Founders day kick off party." Jeremy said as he ate his supper at the kitchen table. John Gilbert had initially informed him and Claire that they had to attend.

"My last name is Johnson and the last time i checked they were not a part of those who founded this town, so me attending the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party doesn't really seem to be a good idea John or do you prefer uncle"

Jenna who was moving around the kitchen scoffed a little making Claire give her a questioning look.

"I'm not a Gilbert either so i was never cool enough to hear about the family legacy."

This kind of reminded Claire about the sacred twenty eight families that were believed to have been purebloods back in the wizarding world. The Potter Family wasn't included because the author of the list judged from their common Muggle name that they came from "tainted blood."

"Why does she hate you?"

Claire turned to look at Jeremy who had asked john the question.

"We used to sleep together."

A folded paper suddenly hit John on his face making him flinch as Claire choked on her food because of his tactless answer.

"I'm standing right here!" Jenna spoke glaring at him in anger.

##

The next day Claire got up to open the door only to find a 6' 2'' man in a suit with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can i help you?"

The man only stared back in shock making her frown.

"Ric, i heard you were driving."

They both turned to look upstairs at the sound coming from Elena. She descended downstairs holding her garment bag and Claire moved slightly to the other side for her to hand it over to the man.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Claire asked Elena when he saw that the man had turned to stare at her again.

Elena looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, i forgot my manners." she said. "This is Claire Johnson, my twin sister."

The man Ric only took a step back in shock. "You never told me that Isobel had twins."

Claire's eyes widened at that revelation. Jenna had told her about her about her birth mother.

"We were told that she died and only discovered recently that she was revived and adopted by another family." Elena explained.

"I suppose that explains the British accent." Ric said but it was clear to the both of them that he was affected by this.

"Alaric." everyone turned again to the sound of John Gilbert approaching them. "What are you doing here buddy?"

"I'm the chauffeur."

John looked surprised by this. "I thought i was the driver"

"No need." Jenna said as she descended downstairs. "Jeremy can ride with you."

It was clear to Claire that she hadn't forgiven him for what he said the previous night.

##

At the Founders Party, Stefan who was supposed to be Elena's escort was nowhere to be found and so when the dance commenced she was led by Damon.

Claire who had went to support Elena decided to step outside of the Mansion a few hours later. She heard a faint scream coming from the nearby bush and decided to head out and investigate.

" _Stefan!"_

She quickened her pace when she heard Elena shout. She reached a small clearing and saw a dark skinned girl standing in shock at the sight before her. There was a body of a girl on lying on the ground with a bite mark on her neck. Damon and Elena where trying to reach out to Stefan who seemed to be a bit frenzied. He's face had become pale with rage and the veins surrounding his eyes had darkened tremendously. His lips were red with the blood of the female on lying on the ground.

Damon took a step forward closer to Stefan with his arms stretched out only to be flung a good 20 metres away by the said vampire.

Claire raised her palm when he saw him approach Elena and paused from casting a spell when she saw him place both hands on the sides of his head moaning in pain. It seemed that someone had beat her to the punch and so she turned around to search for the perpetrator only to pause when she saw a look of concentration on the dark skinned girl.

When he removed dropped his hands sound reasoning could be found on his face as though a switch had been turned on in his brain. He suddenly looked guilty at what he had done and turned to look at Elena before turning to look at Claire and then ran away.

"What are you doing here?"

Elena and the other girl followed Damon's gaze and dropped their mouths at Claire who was shaking her head.

"Well isn't this interesting."

 _ **What do you think would/should happen next**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the reviews**_

 _ **Elfin69 - No, she won't cast a spell on her brother Jeremy to keep her secret.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

That night Elena went to Claire's bedroom to try and talk on Stefan's defence. She had originally thought that the girl would have been in hysterics after finding out that Stefan was a vampire only to be shocked when she spoke back to her in a cool and calm voice.

" _I'm not appalled at the fact that Stefan tried to suck Amber's blood dry, he's a vampire Elena, a predator, a creature of the night it's in his nature but what appalls me is the fact that he has been trying to deny his instincts for far too long. I mean drinking animal blood? Come on._

Elena had of course tried to justify his actions claiming that it was a right thing to do to which Claire outright laughed.

" _You are living in la la land Elena, of course you would say that because you are desperately in love with him. Stefan needs to learn control by accepting who he is then and only then can he move forward. And don't worry, i won't tattle on you."_

 _##_

"So you are a History teacher by day and a vampire hunter by night"

Claire found herself in the History class of Alaric Saltzman with Elena, Stefan and Damon three days later. Elena had finally told her that her mother was alive but was a vampire. She didn't do it because she felt the need to but was left with no choice since Isobel demanded an audience with her and promised to kill people if they didn't meet her request.

A few hours later Elena and Claire sat together in the Mystic Grill awaiting Isobel's arrival. Stefan had decided to accompany them and stood by at a distance leaning on a pool table. Damon and Alaric where outside of the Grill since Isobel's instructions where crystal clear of what would happen should there interfere.

"You seem relaxed considering…"

Claire paused writing inside her diary and looked at Elena.

"Panicking will only give her the power to dictate this meeting something that i am not willing to do."

She returned her attention back to her book but she could feel Elena's curious eyes on her no doubt wondering what she was writing.

"I'm writing a book if you are curious."

Elena suddenly looked a little intrigued. "What's it about if you don't mind me asking."

Claire only smiled. "It's called _**The Tales of Beedle The Bard**_ , it's a children's story book."

"That's an interesting name, what made you write it?"

She paused again and looked at her twin.

"It came to me in a dream."

Before Elena could reply, a 5'4" woman with brown hair and green eyes approached their table and took off her coat before placing it on the back of an empty chair and then sat down in silence. She finally looked up at the two girls giving them a smile.

"Hello Elena and Claire."

Elena began to fidget while Claire only adopted a blank look.

"How do you know my name?"

Isobel made the mistake of looking directly into her eyes.

"It doesn't really matter." She replied uncaringly before switching back to Elena.

"You look just like Katherine, it's eerie."

Elena's eyes widened slightly. "You found Katherine?" She asked gaining back a little confidence.

"She found me after i turned, generic curiosity i suppose." Isobel replied. "She would be fascinated by you."

"Whose our father?"

Isobel turned back to Claire in annoyance. "Not important, he was a teenage waste of space."

"A name would be nice." Elena said.

"I know who it is." Claire said before Isobel could respond to Elena. They both turned to look at her.

"Do you now?" Isobel said clearly not believing her.

Claire turned to look at Elena. "It's John Gilbert."

Elena's jaw dropped in shock whilst Isobel looked a little surprised before quickly hiding her emotions.

"He's the one who told about me isn't he?"

Isobel remained silent as she stared directly into Claire's eyes who didn't even seem to be afraid.

"Your silence is all the answer i need."

From then on the conversation took a different turn. Isobel tried to save face but it became clear to Elena that Claire had rattled her.

"I want what your uncle want, Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

Elena scoffed a little. "How do you know John?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when i was younger, John had a crush on me…" Isobel paused when Claire laughed a little. A few bystanders looked at her with disapproval.

"You just confirmed my theory."

Isobel looked surprised and a little angry at herself. She suddenly rose up to her feet and took her coat before turning to glare at them.

"I want the device or i start killing the people you love."

She then left.

##

"So John Gilbert is your father huh?" Stefan said to Elena after the meeting at the Salvatore Boarding House. There where apparently waiting for Bonnie to come and dispel the Gilbert device after she had told them that it was a weapon designed to harm vampires and so they couldn't let Isobel have it.

"It seems so Stefan."

Damon was busy perusing the huge bookshelf pretending to ignore them. He didn't trust Bonnie since he was responsible for her grandmother's death but his reasonings were quickly put off by Elena and Stefan.

"What i would really like to know is how she figured it out so quickly."

They both turned to look at Damon in confusion, only for him to roll his eyes. Where they really that slow?

"Your sister Elena, how did she correctly guess that John is your father. Isobel hadn't mentioned before but she quickly put two and two together. Doesn't that surprise you a little?"

Stefan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What are you talking about Damon?" Elena asked still looking confused.

"I think what Damon is trying to say is that your sister quickly acquired information that was carefully hidden for years in just a single meeting with Isobel. It took me quite some time to know that you were adopted Elena and you found out about your mother after a lot of research."

Elena didn't have an answer to that.

"She's hiding something." Damon concluded

##

"Aunt Jenna i wondered if we could talk in private?" Claire found herself saying to Jenna after finally coming to a decision.

"Since when do you call me aunt?" Jenna asked in amusement but Claire could detect a little happiness emanating from her. Once they had entered Claire's room she closed the door and turned to look at her.

"Elena and i saw our birth mother today." Jenna looked shocked and pained at that revelation.

"She's alive."

Jenna sat on claire's bed with one arm placed on her chest.

"Ric lied to me."

A look of utter betrayal settled on her face.

"He was probably right about one thing, the woman that he loved is dead Jenna."

Jenna turned to look at her in shock.

"When i met her a started to wish that i hadn't met her at all. She was cold and detached, she wants nothing to do with us." Claire exhaled loudly before sitting next to Jenna.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Claire just smiled a little. "There is also something else you should know."

Jenna looked at her preparing for the worst.

"John Gilbert is our father."

Her mouth dropped and no words came out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

"This is amazing!" Jenna gushed after reading Claire's diary. She found her in the kitchen the next day as she tried to draw appropriate pictures for each chapter of the book.

"Quite an imagination you have there Claire. The Warlock's Hairy Heart is by far my favourite."

Claire only smiled at that confession but deep down she felt a little guilty for plagiarism even though the story was written in another universe.

"Could you keep it a secret? I plan on publishing it in a few years from now along with other books i haven't written yet."

Jenna nodded. "I won't tell anyone, but could you at least tell me a little about these books, i only ask out of curiosity and you don't have to tell me if you…"

She paused when Claire bit her lip trying to hide her laughter at her childish curiosity.

"What? Can you blame me. Claire this book is amazing surely you understand my.."

"I do Jenna." Claire said. She could relate a little since she felt the same way once she had learned about magic.

"I will tell you only a little."

Jenna smiled hugely.

"It's about Maddison Potter, a girl who learns on her eleventh birthday that she is the orphaned daughter of two powerful witch and wizard and possesses unique magical powers of her own. She is summoned from her life as an unwanted child to become a student at Hogwarts, an English boarding school for wizards and witches. There, she meets several friends who become her closest allies and help her discover the truth about her parents' mysterious deaths."

Jenna looked intrigued at that summary.

"Amazing."

There both turned around to look at Jeremy who appeared to have been eavesdropping.

"Looking good Jeremy." Claire said complimenting him for the 1864 soldier uniform he appeared to be wearing for the Mystic Falls Founders Festival to commemorate the war heroes who died at the battle of Willow Creek.

"Aren't you gonna join the celebration." He asked seeing that she wasn't wearing a costume.

"I'm not a Mystic Falls student. I will only come to give my support nothing more."

##

After the festival had ended, the people where all gathered waiting for the fireworks. Claire stood among the crowd waiting for the Mayor to give his speech only to feel a strong hand clasp around her arm. She turned to look at the person who dared to grope her like that only to glare at the sight of a smirking Damon.

"What are you doing?"

Damon began to drag her away from the crowd.

"You need to leave now, there is a group of vampires planning an attack on the founding families."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"What vampires?"

Damon only ignored her as he continued to press through the throngs of people. They finally reached the road and met up with Elena and Stefan.

"Elena would you tell me what's going on, and do try not to be vague please?"

She said once Damon had let go of her arm.

"Vampires that had been previously entombed are planning an attack." Stefan said when Elena didn't say anything.

"Now is not the time." Damo intervened. "You need to leave now, all of you!"

He then moved quickly headed for the late Grayson Gilbert's Medical Office.

"We can't leave Jeremy." Elena told Stefan. Claire stepped forward her eyes widening again at having forgotten about him.

"Claire just go we will find him." Elena said as though she was in charge.

"An extra pair of eyes will make finding him a little bit faster."

"We have it all under control Claire." Elena cut her off.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the rude gesture before widening again. "Very well Elena, i'll just be at home."

##

Back at home, a grief stricken Jeremy entered his bedroom and closed the door with a loud bang. Claire seeing this decided to go and investigate what had happened. When she entered his room she saw him sitting on his bed sniffing whilst rubbing his eyes. She slowly approached and sat beside him.

"Jeremy what happened?" Claire asked as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Anna is dead."

Claire eyes widened in shock. She met her briefly having been introduced to her by Jeremy and she liked her personality. She really didn't care that she was a vampire.

"I know you are tired of hearing a people say that there are sorry for your loss even though some of them don't really mean it so i won't say it to you."

Jeremy turned to look at her his eyes puffy.

"All i can say is that it will get better."

She then stayed with him for a few hours to the point where he fell asleep. She started to dose only to be brought back when Jeremy's door burst wide open.

"Jeremy!"

She turned around only to see a frightened Elena.

"What happened Elena?" she said getting up.

"It's John, he's been attacked by a vampire in the house."

* * *

 _ **Should she write those books?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for the positive reviews guys. You are awesome.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

Thirty minutes later, John was placed in the ICU. He was attacked by a vampire named Katherine which Elena explained to her and Jeremy to have been her ancestor and looked exactly like her. Claire not wanting to be caught off guard again went to a forest which was rumoured to inhabit poisonous snakes and sought them out. She found three copperhead snakes and asked them if they could aid her. It was an amusing sight for her to see them snap and hiss at each other claiming to her that each of them where the most loyal and willing to aid her. Claire seemed to have forgotten how snakes considered it a highest honour to serve any parselmouth. She took them home and placed them in the tree beside her bedroom window and instructed them not bite anyone but to keep a lookout for any strange person that chose to approach her house.

##

….. _Lockwood Estate…_

"We haven't officially met, i'm Katherine."

Bonnie glared at the Elena look alike standing a few steps away from her in the unoccupied small lounge room. The other guests who had visited to pay their respects to the recently deceased Mayor stood in other rooms.

"I know who you are." Bonnie said confidently. She made an incorrect assumption that she could take her down after having read and practiced a few dark spells from her ancestor's grimoire.

"Of course you do." Katherine smirked a little. "You are the best friend, right? I've been putting pieces of Elena's life together." She began to approach Bonnie slowly who in turn took a defence position observing her carefully.

"Isobel told me that it was a bit of a puzzle… i do know who Jenna and Jeremy are, and i have met that delicious ex boyfriend Matt." Katherine said as she circled around Bonnie without a care in the world.

"Of all those people, the only one that actually caught my interest was Claire….Elena's fraternal twin."

Bonnie blinked a little momentarily forgetting about her stalker. Elena told her little about her twin of course. She only knew the basics that she was raised in England.

"Her record is impressive."

Bonnie then looked at Katherine wondering what she meant.

"She won two gold medals in martial arts championship at the age of fifteen, made a powerful speech that went on to be printed in the British newspapers and some of the most powerful and influential men made a few bets that she would be the next Prime Minister if she continued on with that path."

Bonnie gaped in shock her eyes widening at that information making Katherine chuckle.

"You didn't know this?" she asked mockingly making her narrow her eyes.

"You mean to tell me that Elena never told you about this….why? Was it jealousy?"

Bonnie couldn't take any more of the smug look she was receiving from Katherine and decided to attack.

Katherine staggered back a little placing her palm on her forehead moaning in pain only to drop her arm a second later with a sinister smile.

Bonnie gasped when she felt a steely hand circle around her throat and be slammed back against a wall.

"I've been around for a very long time Bonnie." Katherine said as she squeezed her throat a little.

The double doors beside Bonnie suddenly burst open revealing a room filled with guests who were conversing with one another.

"Very nice Bonnie." Katherine congratulated impressed.

"Katherine."

She turned and smiled at that familiar voice.

"Stefan."

The boy in question only glared back.

"Leave her alone."

Katherine released Bonnie and moved towards the crowd passing Stefan by.

##

" _Mistressss! There is an intruder in your sister's bedroom."_

Claire who was about to go to sleep stepped over to her drawer and pulled out a vervain dart she had stolen from Ric's car and stepped out of her bedroom headed straight for Elena's only to pause in anger when he saw Damon strangling his brother. Elena who was standing five feet away from them appeared to be trying to reason with a vampire to let go of Jeremy.

"You wanna shut out the pain! It's the easiest thing in the world….all you have to do."

Claire who had correctly guessed where this was headed rushed towards them and stabbed Damon in the neck injecting the toxin in his veins before pulling it out.

Damon then released Jeremy choking a little and took a step back before falling to the ground faint.

"What did you do!?"

Elena sucked in a huge breath at the dark glare she received from Claire.

"Are you alright Jer?" she moved closer to him when she saw him looking down at Damon rubbing her throat.

"Y-year t-thanks."

"I think you better call your bloodsucking boyfriend to come and collect this parasite before i decide to go and fetch a stake and finish what John started." She hissed coldly at a now frightened Elena.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries.**_

"That was very bold of you….sticking me with that vervain dart." Damon found himself saying two days later to Claire once they were outside the Gilbert house. She had asked Elena if she could accompany them to a University that she, Damon and Ric where headed for some research in the presence of Jenna knowing that she couldn't refuse at her sight.

"Well it was either that or stake through the heart for trying to kill Jeremy."

Alaric coughed in amusement at her apparent lack of fear as they got into his car.

"I knew he was wearing his ring, he would have come back to life." Damon said arrogantly.

Claire only looked at him through the rear view mirror from the back and scoffed a little. "You might be used to lying and cheating to get your way Damon but you can't lie to me about something this important. Your eyes are a gateway to your very emotions i can intrude upon should i feel the need to."

Elena and Ric frowned a little at that knowledge trying to make sense of it and failing.

"That's why i couldn't compel you is it?" Damon asked in confusion. "You can hide your emotions."

Claire only gave him a small grin making him narrow his eyes.

"How is that even possible."

Elena turned to stare awaiting a reply.

"Meditation."

Ric looked impressed as he drove.

"So, what are we researching at the University?"

Ric and damon frowned from the front sits. "You didn't tell her?"

"Elena doesn't tell me anything, i have to work really hard to try and keep up with any sudden events."

Elena suddenly looked uncomfortable at the attention she was receiving from all the three.

"We are researching the werewolf myth." Ric said making her chuckle.

"See Ric even she seems to think they don't exist." Damon said.

"Actually Damon i have an open mind, if vampires exist why not werewolves?"

Damon smiled sarcastically. "I would have seen them in my.. I don't know, a hundred and forty five years."

Claire only shook her head at his sarcasm. "Damon, a hundred and forty five years isn't really much of a long time to boast about having seeing everything."

Ric frowned wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. He had originally thought that his friend had seen much of everything but thinking about it now he suddenly realised that some humans live up to a hundred and ten.

"And besides all that time you spent it obsessing over opening the tomb to free Katherine. You haven't really learn much of anything regarding the supernatural world except for vampires and witches."

Damon glared at the truth of that statement hating being corrected by a seventeen year old child.

"Since you are so smart, care to tell us where they are?" he sneered

Ric turned to give him a disapproving look. "Damon…"

"No it's fine Ric, i will tell him exactly what i think." Claire said leaning forward. "My guess is that they try to hide their existence because of persecution."

Everyone was looking at her now.

"Think about it, no werewolf would dare appear in a public place… there are volatile creatures that can attack on pure instinct and so my best bet to find them is to search unpopulated areas far away from humans such as mountains on the day of a full moon."

Ric's eyes widened at that logic.

"It does make a lot of sense."

Damon however narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How do you know that."

Claire smiled a little. "I watch movies Damon."

Elena who had been silent laughed at that.

##

At the university they learned about the aztec curse placed on werewolves by a shaman who sought to limit their powers.

##

The next day Jenna hosted a small party to celebrate with his long time friend Mason. Damon of course despite being not wanted to appear by Jenna because of kissing Elena invited himself as an excuse to to find out if Mason was a werewolf. On the plus side, Claire finally got to meet Caroline, Elena's friend who had recently been turned into a vampire by Katherine. She immediately took a liking to the girl because of her hyper personality.

"Oh my God, you so much like Elena" The girl gushed.

They talked for a while about before and after her vampirism. He could see that the girl was scared about how her mother would think considering the fact that she was a vampire hunter should she discover her secret.

"I don't think your mother would kill you Caroline, but she would need to be convinced that you are still a good person." Claire had said.

She was then shocked to find herself being pulled into a hug and being thanked profusely.

"So i'm guessing that Bonnie made you a daylight ring." Claire said looking at the ring on her finger.

When she told her of the conditions she had been told by the said witch to receive the ring, Claire shook her head in disappointment. How could Bonnie threaten to dispel the ring if she killed someone by accident. She was a new vampire for crying out loud shouldn't she support her instead of judging her since it wasn't her fault

When Elena announced that she was leaving headed for the boarding house Claire thought that she would take her friend with her but was shocked when she learnt that it was a lone mission.

What was wrong with her sister? How could she leave someone she had invited to stay and enjoy the party with adults.

She was of course happy when Caroline offered to drive her there. They said their goodbyes and promised to meet each other again.

* * *

 _ **what do you think?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**i apologize for the mistake**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

" _Claire...claire!"_

Claire who had been enjoying her dream open her eyes slowly at the sound of Jeremy whispering her name. "What it is it Jer..?"

"Don't move...there are snakes on your bed." He said

Claire suddenly sat on the bed rubbing her eyes as one snake slithered up rested on her shoulder before turning to look at a wide eyed frightened Jeremy.

"Don't worry Jer they won't bite anyone unless i tell them to."

Jeremy blinked in shock and stared as if she were insane.

" _Ssasha, misha, carrie… i think it's time you returned back to your posts."_

Jeremy's eyes widened as the snakes slithered towards the window and exited through it onto the nearby tree. "You can speak to them?!"

"Yes."

He looked intrigued. Claire suddenly got up and remade the bed. "So what's going on Jer?"

He switched from looking out of the window once the snakes had disappeared from view using their skin as camouflage and turned to look at Claire. "Do you believe that Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf?"

"I haven't met Tyler yet so i do not know but what i do know is that Mason Lockwood is." She replied.

Jeremy nodded. "That's what Elena said. I also told her that it would be easy to find out but she told me not to get involved."

Claire smiled knowing where the conversation was headed. "And so you came to check with me to know if i would approve or disapprove, correct?"

Jeremy nodded again.

"How well do you know Tyler?" Claire asked.

Jeremy looked confused at that question. "I've known him my whole life."

Claire's face suddenly became deadly serious making Jeremy flinch a little. "Jer, getting involved with werewolves is just as dangerous as getting involved with vampires."

She didn't sugar coat it but spoke plainly.

"Elena telling you not to get involved is very hypocritical of her but she is right."

Jeremy understood what she was saying but he couldn't just shake of his curiosity.

"So, if you want to investigate i will have to come with you, how does that sound?"

Jeremy blinked twice but smiled when he saw her smile.

"Great, i just need to take a bath." Claire said as she moved past him headed for the bathroom.

##

Two girls that were playing a game of pool at the Mystic Grill paused when two individuals entered the same facility.

"Who is that Amy?"

Sarah asked her dark skinned friend with a little envy when he saw that it was a boy he recognised who appeared to be accompanied by a gorgeous brunette.

"I don't know, but she kinda looks likes Elena don't you think?" Amy replied.

They observed as the two individuals pulled out sits and ordered some food to eat. Sarah suddenly felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it wondering who it could be. She smiled a little when she realised who it was and was about to tell her friend only to stop when she saw that she also got the same text.

"Tyler wants us to have a small party at his house, perhaps we should invite Jeremy and his new friend."

Amy frowned at what her friend said since she was hoping to have Jeremy all to herself.

##

"So snakes huh, thats a new one. Can Bonnie.."

"No Jeremy, i doubt that Bonnie possesses the gift. It's something a i had been able to do since i turned eleven." Claire said. "I accidentally set a boa loose at the zoo on the workers back in England."

Jeremy who was drinking juice spewed it a little and began to cough at that revelation.

"I probably should have waited for you to complete the drink before revealing that information."

This in turn made Jeremy laugh, it was ludicrous to him all of it. It shouldn't be possible to speak to snakes.

"Hello Jeremy."

They both turned to look at the girl who had spoken.

"Amy hie?" Jeremy greeted back.

The girl's gaze seemed to be fixed entirely on Jeremy, Claire observed but she chose not to say anything.

"So i was wondering if maybe you wanted to join me at the Lockwood Estate, Tyler is hosting a small party."

Jeremy seemed to have frozen at the attention he was getting until Claire cleared her throat.

"Yeah, yeah sure...oh this is my sister Claire Johnson by the way."

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh my God i completely forgot about about that….i heard from a rumor mill at school that Elena's long lost sister had returned to Mystic Falls, how are you by the way."

"Wonderful and you?"

Amy froze for a moment. There seemed to be a little envy in her eyes because of her accent.

"You're British."

Claire only nodded at her for saying the obvious.

##

At the Lockwood Estate, Claire instructed Jeremy to stick only to juice since he was still technically a minor, he of course said the same thing about her.

"Yeah, but the difference between me and you is that i already graduated. If you take a single sip i will tattle tell you to aunt Jenna."

Tyler of course outright laughed at that as they all drank besides Jeremy not knowing that the two had planned for this.

" _Jeremy, the only way to get the information without raising any suspicion from Tyler is to get him drunk. You will have to interrogate him and once we get the information you will drive us back home."_

Jeremy had been impressed at her sister's deviousness at that time and agreed.

##

The next day Claire work up only to find herself tucked in the bed. When she got up she felt a little dizzy. She went downstairs and immediately took a sit on the one of the kitchen chairs and folded her arms on the table before dropping her head and falling asleep.

"Still hungover i see."

Claire quickly lifted her head and saw a serious looking Jenna with her hands placed on her hips observing her. She gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry aunt Jenna, i never should have accepted the party invitation…"

"Nonsense." Jenna laughed as she dropped her hands to her sides. Was she messing with her?

"You have been holed up in the house for too long… i'm only glad that you were mature enough to let Jeremy drive you back home."

She then made her a coffee which she greatly appreciated and thanked her for. Fifteen minutes later Jeremy descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. When he saw Claire he told her everything he learned from Tyler of how Mason became a werewolf by triggering the curse.

What really peaked her interest was the moonstone.

"I'm going to tell Damon, wanna come or are still hungover."

Claire glared at him a little when he dared to laugh and told him to go ahead.

##

… _..Dinner Time at the Gilbert House…_

Jenna and Ric where making dinner in the kitchen whilst Claire scrolled the channels on the television in the lounge room thinking of the days events. When Jeremy told him of how Damon callously killed Mason Lockwood after torturing him she didn't dare to comment knowing that she would only scare him. She knew that Damon didn't have a choice since the man outed him and his brother to the sheriff for being vampires. If Damon had simply let him walk, he would have done it again ensuring that they would died this time.

Elena suddenly entered the household with an unhappy expression before muttering a quick hello and continuing on to the kitchen. Claire just rolled her eyes and decided to follow her since dinner was almost ready.

When she entered she saw Jenna holding the phone close to her ear as someone spoke.

"I understand." she said before handing the phone over to Elena.

When she asked who it was, Jenna only ignored her and returned to chopping a few vegetables. Claire only assumed that it was probably Damon and was about to return back to the lounge only to freeze when Elena shouted.

"Jenna no!"

Claire quickly turned around and saw Jenna holding the knife pointedly at herself. Instinct kicked in and she raised her palm not really thinking about the consequences.

The knife escaped Jenna's grasp with force and flew in the air spinning towards Claire with speed as though someone had thrown it only to freeze a few feet away in mid air and she raised her hand grasping it by the handle before bringing it down to her side.

When she looked up she was met with gaping looks. No one spoke a word.

Claire only groaned.

"I suppose the cat is out of the bag."

 _ **Isn't writing the books and publishing them at her age not a great idea as this would only make it impossible to live with the Gilberts because of how famous she would get?**_

 _ **Please post your opinions**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**thank you for the reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"You are a witch and you've been keeping it a secret?!"

Ric and Jenna turned to look at Elena in shock for her outburst whilst Claire just raised her brow unmoved.

"When exactly where you gonna tell me huh?" She took a step forward glaring at her.

Claire narrowed her eyes hiding her anger with difficulty. What a self serving hypocritical bitch. "Well frankly i wasn't gonna tell you anything because of the nasty attitude you've been portraying ever since i stepped foot in this house." Elena drew back a huge gasp her eyes widening as though she had been smacked across the face.

"You've no right.."

"Actually i do have a right." Claire hissed her fists balled as she took intimidating steps towards her. "You are not the boss of me!"

Jenna and Ric now looked worries as the lights began to flicker rapidly. Elena took a few steps back chills running down her spine sensing danger coming from her twin.

"Do not mistake me for the Salvatore brothers that you seem to have wrapped around with a tight leash to answer at your every whim.."

"Claire control yourself."

She turned to look at a panicked Jenna who now stood pressed against the wall with Alaric standing in front of her shielding her away from the cutlery that seemed to have started to vibrate because of the magic that was leaking from her.

Claire sucked in a huge breath pulling back her magic before turning to look at a still frightened Elena. "Who was that on the phone?"

Elena only stared back not wanting to say anything.

"It's funny how you accuse me of keeping my secrets which don't really seem to have a huge impact as compared to yours. Should i tell Jenna some of them, starting with who the Salvatores really are?"

Her eyes widened in shock begging her not say anything.

Jenna who had been listening stepped away from Ric glaring at the two girls. "You better tell me what's going on Elena."

Elena turned to look at her aunt and Ric.

"Claire is right, her secrets are hers to tell at her discretion…. She did however tell me the truth about John and Isobel."

Ric and elena's eyes widened in shock.

"You told her… you had no right." Elena said angrily.

"Actually Elena, you didn't have the right to hide something that important from me." Jenna said her eyes narrowing. "I would have prefered the truth coming from either you or Ric not Claire. The reason i never brought it up was because she asked me not to thinking that you all needed the time but now is it seems as though that you were never gonna tell me."

"I think it's time we all sat down and spoke the truth."

Claire said headed for the dining table.

"I agree." Jenna said following her.

…. _forty minutes later…_

"Vampires, witches, werewolves… doppelgangers." Jenna said glaring at everyone who all had the decency to look ashamed. "Is there anything else i should know?"

"Well, nothing comes to…" Claire who had began to say paused when Jenna narrowed her eyes. "I mean no."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" She demanded angrily her eyes flashing.

"We were trying to protect you…."

"That's your reason Elena not mine." Claire said making the girl in question turn and give her an icy glare. "Jenna is the one who is supposed to protect you not the other way around. You are not an adult yet Elena, never forget that."

"Thank you for reminding your sister that Claire but that doesn't answer my question." Jenna said before Elena could give a retort.

"I didn't know how you would react."

Jenna's face adopted a betrayed look. "You didn't trust me…."

"No, no Jenna it's not that at all." Claire quickly said. "It's tough being different, not all families are welcoming to the supernatural."

Elena understood what she was saying having seen what first hand how Caroline's mother felt about her daughter being a vampire. She actually told her that she was no longer her daughter.

"People have different beliefs Jenna, in the past all supernatural creatures were persecuted. That's what the founders council is all about."

Jenna gasped at that.

"But in their defence they do it to protect the town…"

"How can you say that?" Elena demanded angrily.

"Do you ever think of anyone other than yourself Elena?" Claire said getting tired of dealing with her. "How many people did Damon kill in this town? All those animal attacks."

"What!" Jenna said appalled.

"Claire is right."

Everyone turned around at the sound of Jeremy standing behind them. It seemed that he had been eavesdropping.

"I may not agree with the founders tactics but they do have the people's interest in their minds. Without them i shudder to think what would happen."

Ric seemed to be conflicted by what Claire had said. Damon was his friend despite everything he had done, could he just stop befriending him. Yes he was a dick but he could see the goodness in him

"Ric i'm not telling you to stop being their friend." Ric looked at the understanding in Claire's eyes.

##

"I knew they was something off about that girl." Damon said the next day to Ric whom he had invited to supply him weapons at the boarding to take down Katherine. He wasn't impressed when he told him that the girl had said that she wouldn't participate in the event without the express approval of her legal guardian.

"Alright, if anyone wants to back out i will understand." Stefan said as he trailed his eyes over the occupants in the room.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now just like Claire, i don't want this going wrong in case someone chickens out." Damon said agreeing with Stefan. "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." he concluded with a sarcastic grin.

##

"Hey guys i'm gonna go to bed, you good there?"

Elena asked the three who were busy watching a show on television only to receive nods in return.

… _.fifteen minutes later…_

"Elena is gone!" Claire who had decided to call it night went upstairs only to see Elena's bedroom door opened. She usually slept with it closed which made her suspicious and so Claire decided to take a peek only to see the bed clearly made as though no one actually slept on it.

"What?!" Jenna asked downstairs.

"I suppose she hates being kept in the dark, funny isn't it." Claire said as she descended the stairs. "I will go and look for her."

"What about Katherine?" Jenna said worriedly.

"The Salvatores, Caroline and Bonnie will subdue her easily." She said as she stepped out of the house headed for her car.

##

Claire got out of the car once she had parked at parking lot. Only a few people were left at the party whilst the majority had left home. She walked passing the cars in the car lot headed for the Lockwood Estate only to be grabbed by the waist from behind and a handkerchief soaking with chloroform pressed to her face covering her mouth and nose. A few seconds later darkness encompassed her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

" _Wake up…..Claire….wake up."_

Claire who was still in dreamland opened her eyes slowly only to find out that she was lying on a rusty old couch.

"Where are we?" She said as she sat up putting her feet to ground narrowly avoiding kicking Elena who was crouched beside her.

"We where kidnapped by vampires." the moment Elena said that, two people entered the room making her jump slightly and sit beside Claire her eyes betraying a hint of fear. One was male and the other female.

"My God you look just like her." The female said as she observed Elena closely.

"But i'm not… please whatever you.."

"Be quiet." the female said silencing her, but Elena being the persistent girl who always seemed to want to be the centre of attention rose to her feet.

"But i'm not Katherine." she said. "My name is Elena Gilbert, you don't have to do this."

"I know who you are." the female said in annoyance. "I said be quiet."

"Elena would you please stop annoying our captors and sit down?" Claire said getting tired of her whiny voice. The girl seemed to lack self preservation.

The male who was standing next to the female chuckled a little. "At least someone recognizes danger when there see it."

Elena sat down glaring at her sister. "You are a witch, you can take them down just like Bonnie."

The vampires stiffened at that and Claire could see from the corner of her eye that he was about to attack.

"I'm not powerful as your witch friend Elena, i'm still a witch in learning."

The two vampires suddenly relaxed and the male smirked arrogantly. There then turned to leave the room so they could speak in private.

Elena only slumbed back on the couch looking miserable.

What was wrong with that girl? Claire found herself asking in anger. Didn't she know anything about not tipping the hand of enemy of the weapons they possess. She acted like a robot that just blurted out information to only have its way.

Claire knew that she could kill them with a wave of her hand but she needed to know why they had kidnapped them in the first place. Perhaps they were working for someone.

Elena suddenly got up again and went towards the door despite Claire telling her not to. She decided to follow her in the end.

" _Look, did you or did you not send the message to Elijah?"_ The male said to the female.

" _They say that he got it."_ The female replied.

The old wooden floor creaked as Elena tried to escape whilst the two vampires spoke only to freeze in shock when the female suddenly appeared in front of her.

"There's nothing around here for miles and if you both think that you are getting out of this house you are tragically mistaken, do you understand?"

"Whose Elijah?" Elena asked gazing at the vampire in fear.

"He's your worst nightmare."

Claire suddenly realised that there where a delivery package. This strangely reminded her of the fake Mad-Eye Moody.

"Can you at least tell us why you delivering us to him, i for one actually prefer to know why i get to die?"

Elena turned to look at her in shock.

"You weren't meant to be taken, only Elena was." Rose said before entering the next room.

"Who is Elijah?" Elena asked as they both entered the dirty room filled with small piles of books scattered everywhere on the floor.

"He's a vampire, one of the originals." rose replied as she stepped over to a huge table and began to flip random pages of the books piled on it before dropping them to the floor.

"What do you mean the originals?"

"It's obvious Elena, don't you get it?" Claire asked making Rose turn to look at her. "He's one of the first vampires ever to walk the planet, the creator of the vampire species which makes them very old and very strong."

Rose nodded before turning back to her book rummagings. "Trevor and i have been running for five hundred years, we are tired and we want it over. We are using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?" Elena asked taking two steps forward towards Rose.

"Because you are Petrova Doppelganger, you are the key to breaking the curse."

Elena looked confused for a moment. "The sun and the moon curse."

"You do know your history."

Claire just stood mulling over what Rose had said, it explained why Katherine wanted the stone.

"What do you mean i'm the key, the moonstone is what breaks the curse…."

"I don't think so Elena." Claire said cutting of Rose from replying making her turn to look at her again.

"That's what we learned Claire." Elena said but her twin ignored her as she walked and stopped in front of Rose.

"She needs to be sacrificed doesn't she? The moonstone seals the curse i'm guessing but to break it a blood sacrifice is needed."

Elena who knew nothing of sacrifices only scoffed.

"You know, for a witch in training you seem to grasp important concepts quickly." Rose said as she stared at an unflinching Claire in curiosity. "But yes you are right, the doppelganger needs to be sacrificed."

Elena gasped loudly at that reply. "Tell me more."

"The first Petrova doppelganger was Katherine i'm guessing." Claire said to Rose who only nodded still staring. "She escaped her fate and took the moonstone with her and got turned into a vampire along the way. I'm guessing that you and the other guy helped her escape her fate not knowing that the originals would want revenge."

Rose's eyes became saucers at what the girl had said but she didn't stop there.

"That's why she came to Mystic Falls, for the moonstone and you Elena." Claire turned to look at Elena who seemed to be lost at where the story was headed. Honestly, what do the Salvatore brother's see in her?

Claire sighed. "Katherine needs you also to negotiate herself out of an old mess as Rose kindly put it. She can no longer be used as the sacrifice since she is now a vampire, but you on the other hand…"

Her eyes suddenly widened in understanding.

"Are you a fan of Sherlock Holmes?" Rose asked a little impressed at how she quickly put it together.

"I do enjoy his deductive reasonings, i think he would have given a very old friend of mine a run for his money." She said as she thought of Dumbledore.

"No one was smarter than Sherlock." Elena said not appreciating her sister's friendly banter with their captor.

All of a sudden the other male appeared in front of them looking frightened. "He's here."

##

Elena and Claire were sent back to the lounge room of the house and where ordered to remain silent by the male vampire they had come to know by the name of Trevor whilst the female, Rose, spoke with Elijah in one of the upper floor rooms.

Claire turned on the couch to observe Elena who seemed to be smiling slightly at a small piece of paper she was reading before folding and placing it in her Jean pocket. She wanted to ask what it was only to stop when she saw Rose appear on top of the stairs with a handsome man, who was 5'11" in height, and had a lanky, yet muscular body with short brown hair. He was well dressed in a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and a tie.

The two of them rose to their feet and took a step forward away from the couch

Elijah's eyes where fixed solely on Elena in disbelief before flashing over to her making her jump a little and gasp. He then leaned his forward closer to her neck making her shake in fear.

"Human,... impossible." He said before pulling back but still standing closely as he looked her in the eyes. "Hello there."

He then turned his gaze to the other relaxed girl who seemed to have observed his strange greeting with a raised brow.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm her twin sister."

"Interesting."

##

After decapitating Trevor for his treachery, Elijah tried to grab the girls only to pause when Elena tried to bargain for her life with the moonstone. Claire shook her head at the girl's stupidity.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked

"I know that you need it and i know where it is."

He took a step forward towards her. "Tell me where it is?"

"It doesn't work that day." Elena said making Claire scoff. A human trying to bargain with a vampire.

Elijah looked slightly irritated before reaching out and ripping out Elena's vervain necklace from her neck and tossing it across the room before grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her closer linking his eyes with her . She really needed to find a more subtle way of hiding her vervain.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah demanded.

"In the church underneath the ruins." Elena's response was automatic, a product of Elijah's compulsion.

"What's it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

Elijah suddenly released and started looking around when he heard a whooshing sound. There weren't alone in the mansion.

"Who else is in this house?" He asked a sobbing Rose who was still mourning the loss of his old friend.

"I don't know."

He then grabbed them by their arms and pulled them headed for the stairs.

"You know i really hate being manhandled." Claire said trying to loosen his steely grip with her other hand.

"Silence." Was Elijah only reply before a vampire moved past them with speed making them stop. Claire and Elena were unceremoniously tossed by the original into Rose's hands as he paused to try and locate the vampire.

It moved past them again.

"Up here!"

Elijah flashed upstairs and stopped.

"Down here!"

He then turned to look downstairs with an angry expression of being played with like that before raising his left hand palm to his face which appeared to have been impaled with a thin wooden stake. When he pulled it out and looked back downstairs the three girls had gone.

##

Claire and Elena found themselves being whooshed away from the original vampire only to find themselves on the other side of the room upstairs with Stefan who placed his finger on his lips telling them to be silent.

" _Excuse me….to whom it may concern. You are making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me because you can't."_ Elijah could be heard speaking downstairs whilst breaking apart pieces of wood clearly making a stake.

" _I repeat, you cannot beat me. So on the count of three, i want the girls…. or heads will roll….do we understand each other."_

Claire wanted to scoff when Stefan handed them vervai grenades. She doubted that there would work. The extreme confidence that the original seemed to be exuding unsettled her deeply.

Elena took charge and stepped over to the top of the stairs to plead with the original not to kill her friends before tossing the bomb which exploded in his face. Elijah gave a scream of pain and surprise and when he took a few steps up Claire did the same thing.

He then made the mistake of covering his eyes prompting Stefan flash over and collide with him. Elijah fell back down the stairs but he being older and stronger he healed quickly and rose back to his feet filled with rage only for another vampire to whoosh in the room with a huge stake and stabbed him in the chest impaling him to the wall. His skin began to desiccate and when he gave took a final bow indicating that he had died, the vampire turned around to face them.

It was Damon.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and the Vampire Diaries**_

… _...Two days Later….._

" _Mistresss….theress an intruder…"_

The voice of the snakes whispering from the tree outside Claire's window woke her up. She got up from her bed and stepped outside of the room only to see Elena speaking with a half naked embarrassed Alaric and Jenna who seemed to be wearing only his long sleeved shirt.

"What's going on?"

They all turned to look at her.

"We are sorry for waking you up." Jenna and Ric said only for Claire to raise her palm.

"It's fine guys, i'm just glad it wasn't some intruder." she then said goodnight before returning back to her room to sleep only to be awoken a few minutes later.

" _The intruder iss leaving."_

She jumped off her bed and dashed over to the window only to see the back of a dark skinned man with short black hair who appeared to be 6'11" in height retreating from her porch.

##

The next day the Salvatore brothers paid Elena a visit and told her of their plan to get the moonstone out of the tomb from Katherine's grasp. She of course wasn't too thrilled with the idea after hearing Katherine's tale of Klaus wanting to break the curse and the people he would kill and their families should they try to thwart him.

When the Salvatores left to meet up with Bonnie at their house, Elena also left not telling anyone where she was going. Claire was left alone at the house and after an hour of conversing with her slytherin friends she decided to go to the Grill.

##

….. _At the Salvatore House…_

The Salvatores, Bonnie and Jeremy stood in the parlor discussing how to retrieve the moonstone from Katherine.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there to grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie with confidence. The Salvatores nodded but Jeremy wasn't in agreement with them.

"How, it took you and your Gramps the last time...look what happened to her."

Bonnie didn't look happy at being reminded of how her Grandmother had died but this was Elena's life they were talking about. She couldn't let her be used in a sacrifice.

"I'm well aware of what happened, i've learned a few things."

Jeremy didn't look convinced and tried to voice his opinions again but was cut off quickly by Bonnie.

"How will you get it?"

"She hasn't been feeding, she's weaker and we are not." Stefan said looking at Damon who was holding a glass of scotch only to receive a toast in return as a sign of agreement.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her would you?"

"It's a plan, is it perfect?" Damon said. "What plan is?"

"Let me do it." all eyes zeroed on Jeremy. "I've got my ring, i can get in and get out….no spell is necessary."

"Gee thanks you sixteen year old child." Damon said mockingly. "Why didn't i think of that, better yet, why are you even here? You should go and play with your sister Claire."

Jeremy scowled a little at that remark.

"Maybe i can help better that plan." Bonnie said. "Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?"

Stefan left the parlor to his room and returned with a metal photo belonging to Katherine that was taken in 1864. Bonnie took it from his hand before dropping it into a small bowl. She then dipped her fingers in water inside a small glass bowl before removing it and sprinkling the water droplets in the other bowl containing the picture.

She began to chant a spell causing the picture to burst into flames reducing it to ash.

"Blow the ashes onto her...it will incapacitate her for a minute or two long enough for you to get the stone and get out."

They didn't notice a shrewd look there where receiving from Jeremy..

##

"Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie found herself asking Stefan thirty minutes later at the tomb. The seemed to be outside of the barrier. She went to pick it up only to stand to stare at the person staring at her from inside the barrier

"I'm sorry to interrupt but today has been full of surprises."

Both Stefan and Bonnie rushed only to pause just a few steps from the barrier when they saw Katherine pull out a tired looking Jeremy from the corner. There could see bite marks on his neck indicating that Katherine had fed which was a great disadvantage to them.

"S-sorry, i took some powder." The sentence was directed at a fearful and slightly angry Bonnie for going behind her back when she told him not to.

"Don't worry, i know that he is wearing his ring so no matter how much i kill him..he'll just keep coming back for more." Katherine said looking smug. "So i'm gonna be in the back playing with my toy and you guys can give me a howl when you get the tomb open."

##

After setting up fire torches Bonnie pulled out dog tags she had received from Luka Martin who had taught her a little about channeling magic from another witch. Bonnie knew what she was about to do was a breach of trust but she couldn't bring herself to care what it would do to Luka as long as Jeremy was safe.

She began to chant her magic to remove the barrier making the torch flames flare a bit wildy.

"Ooh, something is happening."

Stefan who was busy looking at Bonnie turned around to see Katherine coming from her hiding spot dragging Jeremy with her.

"Bonnie no." Jeremy said his eyes widening in fear as he tried to break free from Katherine failing miserably. "You have to stop her Stefan she is not strong enough."

Blood started to ooze a little from her nose making Stefan approach her with worry.

"You've got to stop her!" Jeremy shouted fighting with all his strength to break free only to be elbowed with an iron hand on the forehead and fall to the ground. He saw stars for a few seconds as he tried to stand up on his feet.

"You need to stop! Bonnie!" Stefan said finally realising that even with help she still wasn't strong enough.

"Stefan, call Claire….she might be able to help…"

Stefan looked back at Jeremy only for Bonnie to drop to the ground in a faint, her connection had broken.

"Bonnie!"

He rushed towards kneeling on the ground and started to shake her trying to wake her up.

"What do you mean Claire might help, is she also a witch?" Katherine asked curiously ignoring Stefan outside.

Jeremy didn't speak as his eyes widened a little at what he had done. Claire had specifically asked her not to say anything about her magic to anyone who wasn't a part of their social circle and now he had said it to Katherine their enemy.

Katherine glared at the lack of response before she reached out her hand grabbing by the neck.

She then turned around to see Bonnie being helped to get to her feet by Stefan. "If you don't get me out of this tomb i will kill him right now."

" Ah, ah, ah Stefan." he paused from dashing inside the tomb when he saw the cold murderous look on Katherine's face. He could tell that she was dead serious.

"Take another step and i will pull out his ring finger before i snap his neck, you know i will. I've fed and back to my five hundred years of strength. You don't stand a chance against me and you know it."

"I can't do it." Bonnie said looking scared now.

"Why don't you call Claire."

Stefan shook his head slightly. "If Bonnie can't pull this off i doubt that she can. She's a witch in training." he recited the words that Elena had told her.

Katherine's eyes narrowed into slits and tightened his grip on Jeremy's neck making him reach his hand to try and loosen her's whilst choking.

"No stop please!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bring her here Stefan and let me be the judge of what she can and can't do." Stefan paused a little.

"Do it now or face the consequences."

He nodded and turned to look at Jeremy holding out his hand. Katherine loosened her grip making him cough as a little color returned to his face. He then pulled out his phone and tossed it to Stefan who quickly searched for Claire's number before dialing it.

##

Claire was just finishing off at the Grill when she felt her cell phone buzzing in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and smiled who the caller I.D. was and pressed the yes button before placing it on her ear.

"Jer… what? Slow down Stef….what!?"

Her eyes widened slowly before narrowing in anger at what Stefan was saying.

"I'll be right there."

##

"So Claire, i haven't really met her yet." Katherine began to say looking at Stefan whose gaze was only centered on the tired looking Jeremy. "What's she like?"

When no one gave a response she sighed a little.

"You haven't actually picked her brain have you?.."

She paused before smiling making Bonnie wary.

"She's here."

Stefan and Bonnie saw her enter.

##

There was no emotion on her face which was in contrast to theirs observed Stefan as the said girl approached them. Didn't she realise the danger Jeremy was in? Bonnie shook her head wondering what she could do that she hadn't tried.

Claire turned to face Katherine when she reached them.

"I'd say it is a pleasure to meet you but i would be lying."

Stefan saw Katherine's smile falter a little and stepped forward to tell her not to antagonize her.

"So what guarantees do i have that you will leave Mystic Falls the moment i break down the barrier?"

Stefan paused when she spoke.

"Does that mean you can do it?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

The girl who was in front of her only turned to look at her from the back of her shoulder.

"It won't be easy but i can."

Katherine smiled. "You have my word that i won't return."

Stefan who had known Katherine for a while knew that she was lying but chose not to say anything to save Jeremy.

Claire nodded her face still blank before raising her palm and lowered her head.

"Claire.." Jeremy said whom everyone had ignored looking terrified. He never should have mentioned her sister. He thought in regret.

There was a huge rumble making the tomb shake slightly. Bonnie looked at the girl in amazent. Clearly she was the one responsible.

Katherine took a step forward forgetting Jeremy reaching her hand towards the barrier only for Claire to look up and flick her wrist. Everyone jumped back a little in shock when they heard a sickening snap coming from Katherine's neck who then fell to the ground dead.

"You can come out Jeremy" He had momentarily froze his mouth agape and closed it before rushing out to give her a huge hug.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear.

"Don't be, you are family Jeremy of course i would always lend a helping hand whenever i can."

"How did you do that?" Bonnie demanded still staring at the body of Katherine.

"Not important, what matters is that Jeremy is free from the tomb." She said turning to leave.

Stefan was looking at her a little intrigued as they stepped outside the tomb. "What was that spell that made the tomb shake?".

Claire could see that they were all staring waiting for her to reply. "A little distraction, i needed Katherine entranced and away from Jeremy before i could attack."

Bonnie wasn't exactly thrilled with the vague answers and was about demand more.

"Jer… why don't you drive, i feel a little dizzy and am about to pass out anytime."

Jeremy hearing that quickly moved to her sister's side and placed his hand behind her back leading her to the passenger side of her car. He turned to look at Stefan who told him that he would drive Bonnie home.

He then went to the drivers side, entered and then drove off.

 _ **Sorry for the delay guys.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

As they reached the house, Jeremy and Claire saw Damon leading Elena towards the front entrance.

Jeremy packed the car in the driveway and they got off and headed towards them

" _What you did today was incredibly stupid…"_

" _Actually the only stupid thing was that i got caught.."_

Claire frowned slightly as both she and Jeremy reached them. Elena turned around at the sound of the footsteps and moved quickly towards Jeremy her eyes widened fixed solely on the bite marks on his neck.

"Oh my God, what happened!"

Jeremy just looked at her sister not knowing what to say

Damon narrowed his eyes and approached them also.

"He wanted to steal the moonstone from a five hundred year old half starved vampire and this is the result." Claire said.

"Damnit Jeremy!" Elena shrieked. "What were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed."

Jeremy turned to give Claire a betrayed look which only made her smile a little before turning her gaze at a now annoyed Damon.

"So what exactly did my sister do that was incredibly stupid?"

Elena who was busy fussing over Jeremy stopped and turned to give Damon a warning glare which he ignored.

"She met up with two vampires so that they could take her to meet Klaus."

Claire just closed her eyes and shook her head slightly wondering whether her sister was an idiot.

"Are you insane Elena?!" It was now Jeremy's turn to unleash his rage. Elena only took a step back and remained silent.

"So i'm guessing that you killed those two vampires." Claire said opening her eyes. She would deal with her suicidal sister later.

"Actually Elijah came and killed them, he didn't die the last time." Damon replied.

Claire chuckled a little. "I'm not surprised."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean you are not surprised, did you know that he would live?" Elena demanded with a suspicious look.

Claire only raised her brow at her tone. "Actually i didn't know that he would survive but i suspected the possibility."

"How did you suspect that." Damon advanced slowly towards her maintaining eye contact and stopped in her private space. "The last time i checked, his body dessicated when i staked him."

Jeremy not liking the way her sister was being cornered by those two stepped forward and stood beside her glaring at Damon.

"You mean when he allowed you to stake him."

Damon blinked a little confused making Claire sigh and take a step back.

"Damon, Elijah is a thousand year old vampire with unparalleled senses and yet when he fought he didn't even put in any kind of effort at all. Did you even ask yourself that?"

Damon just stared still lost the same with Elena and Jeremy.

"When you were flashing back and forth in the old mansion he wasn't even phased to say the least. That alone gives you an insight to the type of person he is, fearless. He knew you couldn't kill him. I'm sure if you ask Katherine whose had a little experience evading the originals she would tell you the same thing if she is feeling up to it."

Damon was actually surprised at her intellect. When he went to that mansion, he actually expected a great fight where he might actually die with his brother and yet none was actually given. Even when Elijah killed those two vampires with scary ease he just smirked a little at the protective stance he took in front of Elena in a way that told him that he could just easily kill him and take her.

"You know, i was wondering why a thief would break into our house and not steal anything…"

Damon paused his thought process.

"What do you mean, someone broke in?" Jeremy asked.

"Yesterday in fact."

Elena shook her head in disagreement. "No one broke in, it was Alaric and Jenna who where moving around in the kitchen."

"Actually someone did break in Elena." Claire said cutting her off. Elena looked at her in disbelief as she clearly thought that she was right.

"It was a tall dark man about 6'11" in height." Claire said. "I think he was probably a witch."

She turned to look at Elena who still maintained her doubtful look. "Is there anything missing from your room?"

Damon and Jeremy's eyes widened before turning to look at the said girl.

"Now that you mention it, my mirror which you took without my permission."

Claire gave her a poisonous glare making her gasp and take a step back. "I have my own collection of mirrors Elena, why would i need to steal yours."

"Ok easy ladies." Jeremy intervened sensing danger. "It's only a mirror."

"Only a mirror?" Claire asked appalled. "Jeremy a mirror is everything to a girl…"

"Can we focus please?" Damon said annoyed. He wanted to know what the girl was talking about. He was beginning to come to understand that everything Claire said was to be taken seriously.

"Is there anything else?"

Elena looked thoughtful for a second before her eyes widened in realisation. "My picture frame of me dressed in a cheerleader outfit, but why would anyone steal that?"

"That's a great question Elena."

There all looked at Claire waiting for her to continue.

"Why would anyone steal small seemingly day to day objects that can easily be overlooked…"

"To perform a location spell to track you down." Damon quickly replied understanding where Claire was heading only to receive a simple nod from her.

"That's how Elijah knew where we were Elena. He has a powerful witch tracking you."

Elena looked frightened.

Claire could understand. It was a frightening prospect to have someone spy on you like that and not know about it.

"He wants you alive and that's why he didn't kill Damon because he knew he would die before anything happened to you."

Damon agreed with that sentiment as he led them towards the house only to grab Claire back by her arm once Jeremy and Elena had entered inside.

"You know i might not like you but it seems that you are useful." He said still holding her whilst he ignored the glare he was receiving.

Claire pulled her arm sharply from his vice grip. "I am no one's tool Damon and i would really appreciate it if you would treat me like a lady."

Damon only gave her a mocking grin making her narrow her eyes slightly.

"I am not Bonnie Damon, i have zero tolerance for fools…"

The grin dropped off his face only to replaced by a scowl. "Big words coming from a practicing witch."

"Well this practicing witch might surprise you." Claire said stepping inside the house and slamming the door in Damon's face.

##

The next day Stefan, Damon and Bonnie came by the Gilberts house. Elena invited them in and there assembled in the lounge room. Jeremy and Claire descended the stairs and joined them.

Claire stared curiously at Bonnie's Grimoire as the said owner flipped over its pages searching for a spell to de-spell the moonstone.

"I doubt you will find a spell in a book that's 145 years old Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes left the book and turned to glare at Claire for that comment.

"There has to be something." Stefan said confidently making her shake her head.

"May i see the stone?"

Damon gave her a sarcastic look. "And what do you hope to achieve by holding it, it's like you said there is no spell in the grimoire to dispel it and if Bonnie who has a powerful ancestor on her side can't manage it how can a novice like you plan on dispelling it?"

Jeremy glared at that rude remark. "My sister is only trying to help and if you remember correctly, you where the one who made a demand for her to attend this meaning."

Damon only glared back in response.

"Here." Bonnie said tossing the stone towards her and was a little impressed when she caught it whilst staring at Damon with one hand.

Claire opened her palm and allowed the stone to float in the air only to freeze when it reached her face level. It began to spin slowly whilst she looked at it with a frown as though trying to solve a puzzle.

The onlookers only watched in wonder at what was happening.

"It can't be destroyed." Claire declared after two minutes before snatching the moonstone. Bonnie only glared wondering how she could possibly know that.

"There are powerful and protective enchantments placed on it in case a day like this whereby it fell into the wrong hands were to occur. The only way to dispel it is to perform the ritual nothing else."

Only a goblin made dagger or a basilisk fang could destroy it but she didn't mention this of course.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie demanded whilst everyone looked at her wondering the same thing.

"Magic especially dark powerful magic of this nature leaves traces behind."

She tossed back the stone to Bonnie who failed to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"Just because you are capable of performing magic Bonnie doesn't mean that you should become complacent with day to day activities."

Bonnie only glared darkly at being given advice by a novice witch. Who did she think she was?

Claire rose to her feet and was about to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Damon demanded.

"Unlike you Damon i have a life to lead."

They all gaped at her in shock and seeing the look on Jeremy's face, Claire sighed.

"Jer… there is nothing i can do about the stone, its heavily protected…"

"I know." He quickly said cutting her. "I'm not angry at you...i'm just at a loss."

"She doesn't know what she is talking about Jeremy." Bonnie said. "I'll ask Luka, maybe he has a grimoire…."

Jeremy only nodded but deep down he knew that Claire was correct. If she said there was no way, then they wasn't.

##

… _..A few hours later…._

Claire opened the entrance door and found herself standing face to face with Elijah.

"Hie i'm Elijah."

The original in a suite introduced himself with a smooth cultured voice. What was he doing here and how was he invited in. He doubted it was Elena or Jeremy for that matter which only left..

"Elijah is in town doing research in Mystic Falls." Jenna's voice came from behind the opened cupboard door which was then closed to reveal a petrified Elena standing whilst holding a box filled with ancient books.

"It's a pleasure." Elijah said as he walked elegantly approaching her with a raised hand. Claire didn't have a choice in the matter better to take it and shake it.

"Pleasure is all mine Mr..?"

"Smith.. Elijah Smith." She saw his eyes twitch briefly and gave a slight smile.

"You don't sound like a Smith and believe me i've met many."

Jenna laughed a little thinking that it was a joke but Elijah's eyes narrowed briefly before resuming to back to their cheerfulness. Claire however noticed that he became a little tense.

He was calculating.

She turned to look at Jenna and then Elena. "I'll be in my room if i'm needed."

She announced making Jenna nod her head and walked towards Elena who was looking at her in disbelief before passing through her and headed for the stairs. She knew Elijah wouldn't kill her or her family or else he would have done it already, he wanted something.

She sat on her bed once she had entered her room only to jump up at the sound of hurried knocks on Jeremy's door. She went to investigate and paused at her door when she saw Elijah holding Elena's arm whilst the other hand's index finger was placed on his lips telling her to be silent.

Jeremy got out of the room his eyes fixed on Elena who made an excuse that he was needed by Jenna downstairs to help her with the boxes. Elijah dropped her arm satisfied.

"Smooth Elena." Claire muttered silently drawing Elijah's attention.

"I think it's time the three of us had a chat."

"If you say so." Claire said as he approached them and stopped before turning her gaze to Elena waiting to be led to her room.

##

"Please forgive the intrusion i mean your family no harm" Elijah spoke not wasting any time once Elena's bedroom door was closed. She was about to reply only to be cut off by Claire.

"Actually you do mean my family harm Elijah otherwise you wouldn't have tricked my aunt into inviting you in."

Elijah turned to look at her blank face.

"I don't need an invitation to harm anyone."

Claire nodded. "Of course you don't but you have to admit that it's easier for a quick snatch and grab should we refuse to accept your ultimatum."

Elijah became silent for a moment as he studied the girl before him. Elena watched the byplay between them not knowing what to say.

"I heard that you where a witch."

Elena was a little surprised when she saw Claire chuckle at that announcement. How had Elijah found out?

"Let me guess, Bonnie told Luka who then told his father Jonas, the man who broke into this house who then relayed that bit of information to you. Am i right?"

Elena's eyes became saucers at that, no, Bonnie would never tell anyone that information.

"You truly are the smartest girl for your age."

Claire knew that wasn't meant as a compliment as she could see the rage in his eyes that he was trying hide with a blank mask.

Elena only gaped in shock. So it was true, how could Bonnie do this.

"Why didn't you use your magic the day we met?"

Claire inhaled and exhaled. "What would have been the point, you are an original vampire and so i couldn't kill you. The only i could have taken you down was if i possessed an actual weapon."

Elijah's eyes widened and returned to normal in a blink of an eye.

Elena didn't see it but Claire who had her gaze focused on him did. So there was a weapon, interesting.

"I guess it's time i left you to tell Elena whatever it is you wanted to tell her."

Claire turned around.

"I need you both to hear this." Elijah's voice brook no argument.

Claire only narrowed her eyes as she paused to stare at her door. Who was he to command her in her house.

"Elena will relay to me everything that you tell her, good day to you."

Claire opened the door and left without a backward glance.

 _ **sorry for the delay**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and the Vampire Diaries**_

… _...Previously….._

" _I need you both to hear this." Elijah's voice brook no argument._

 _Claire only narrowed her eyes as she paused to stare at her door. Who was he to command her in her house._

" _Elena will relay to me everything that you tell her, good day to you."_

 _Claire opened the door and left without a backward glance._

* * *

… _..Jonas Martins Apartment…._

Luka Martin pushed open the door with an expression of guilt and disgust at the way he tricked Bonnie Into believing that they actually destroyed the moonstone. His father would tell him of course that he was doing it for his sister and family always came first. He was however a little worried when Bonnie told him that Elena's twin sister who happened to be a novice witch had been so sure that it couldn't be destroyed because of the powerful enchantments placed on it. This was true of course and the fact that she could detect them so accurately meant that she had experience in the field and he highly doubted that she was a novice.

"Hello Luka, i trust everything went well."

He turned to the voice coming from the original standing by the window looking outside the apartment and him being a vampire meant that he had an excellent vision to see through the dark.

"It did." Luka replied stiffly. "I hope."

Elijah turned to look at Luka. "you hope." he muttered making him flinch at the penetrating gaze.

"Bonnie didn't suspect a thing, but it's what Claire told her that i am worried about."

His father's bedroom door opened revealing a freshly dressed Jonas who stepped out of the room before closing it and moving to stand close to him.

"What did she tell her?"

Luka sighed. "That the stone was impossible to destroy given the level of protections embedded on it and the only way to that was to perform the ritual itself."

"She was probably guessing."

Elijah didn't seem to believe that having encountered the girl that night and neither did Luka.

"The way Bonnie said it suggests otherwise dad. She held the stone and made it float whilst observing and studying it only to come up with an accurate conclusion. She didn't even perform a spell to test its defences, something only an experienced witch or warlock did which suggests that she might have been taught by someone very skilled."

Jonas was shocked by this.

"Your son is right Jonas." Elijah said as he turned to look outside the window again with a small frown. The way she had managed to slip through his centuries worth of carefully crafted defences spoke of a high level intelligence.

"She knew that you broke into her house and didn't tell anyone but opted to carry out investigations of anyone new to town. When Bonnie told her of meeting another witch as herself at school she found out that you her father and that you fit in to the description of the burglar."

Jonas gaped in shock. How could the girl have known? He was so sure that he had covered all his tracks.

"Something must be done…"

"I gave Elena my word that no harm would come to her and her family." Elijah cut of Jonas from his dangerous thought process.

Jonas only nodded once.

"Do you have the stone?" Elijah asked turning to Luka who immediately pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it to him before turning around and headed towards his room.

* * *

Claire woke up early in the morning to write her book on her laptop only to be stuck on the third line after realising that it was by no means easy.

 _Madison Potter_

 _and_

 _The Sorcerer's Stone_

 _By C. J. Johnson_

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 _THE GIRL WHO LIVED_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly_

 _normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

She started arguing with herself whether she should be explicit and after a while decided not to reveal just too much and leave it to the imagination of the readers. When she heard movements in the house indicating that everyone was waking up she quickly read the unfinished chapter and nodded in satisfaction when she found no errors before saving it and switching off her Laptop.

##

After thirty minutes of jogging Claire returned back home only to find that everyone was gone. She took a quick shower and decided to meditate. Her magical core still hadn't reached it's fullest capacity and so she came to the conclusion that it needed an outside power boost.

##

"Is she gonna die?" Elena who had decided to visit Stefan saw Damon instead nursing Rose from a werewolf bite. It seemed that the infection was spreading from her shoulder to her back which could be seen as her skin began to decay.

"Probably." Damon said coldly trying to mask his hurt expression from Elena.

"Have you contacted Bonnie…?"

"She doesn't know of a cure that exists, Emily's grimoire doesn't have anything on werewolves." Damon replied annoyed at that question. How could she not know that he would contact Bonnie first?

Elena frowned slightly. "What about my sister?"

Damon scoffed. "What about her? If Bonnie can't find a spell in her Grimoire how could she possibly help when she has no grimoires."

"Just try Damon, perhaps she can guess a solution the way she always does."

Damon looked reluctant but gave a quick nod when she heard Rose moan in agony in the other room.

Elena pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed her sister's number before handing it over to Damon who pressed it to his ear

" _Hello?"_ The soft British voice said from the other side

"Claire quick question, do you know how to cure a vampire suffering from a werewolf bite?"

The other line became silent for a second.

" _Tell me everything."_

And so Damon told her whilst Elena watched.

"Can you actually help or are you just wasting my time?" Damon asked in irritation when he didn't receive a reply for a minute. He then switched to loudspeaker before putting it on the table.

" _I think you've got yourself a case of magical rabies here Damon from what you've described to me. Now we know why it isn't wise to antagonise a werewolf during a full moon..."_

Damon's eyes narrowed at the implication, he was aware that it was his fault.

" _Even if a cure existed, i highly doubt that you would find it here and in time. The only thing you could do for Rose is to offer her a painless exit to minimise her suffering."_

Damon glared angrily at the phone. It was almost the same thing that Jules the werewolf in question told him to do.

" _I'm sorry Damon."_

"No you are not!" Damon hissed before pressing the end button.


	18. Chapter 18

_**thanks for the reviews**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and the Vampire Diaries**_

… _..The previous day….._

Jules woke up in the forest naked which wasn't new to her at all given the fact that she was a werewolf. She slowly got up wincing a little as she felt her muscles and bones ache and began to trace her way back the main road. She reached a campsite five minutes later and widened her eyes slowly at the sight before her. Body parts of eight people were literally scattered all over the place. This was all her doing but in her mind it wasn't her fault since she couldn't control herself in wolf form and all of this could have been avoided only if Damon hadn't antagonised her in the bar and thinking about him made her lips curve up slightly in satisfaction for biting his female vampire friend who would die soon. She meant to bite Damon and was a little annoyed at first that she missed but now she felt content at the fact that he would get to suffer as he watched the person whom he had grown to care about suffer an excruciating death.

Jules stepped over to the nearest tent and searched for any female clothes that matched her size and after she had found and worn them her supernaturally enhanced hearing ears picked up steps a few miles behind her and she froze in place.

"Morning?"

Jules pretended to sob after hearing the male voice making him quicken his pace towards her only to pause. Jules turned around slowly tears dripping down her cheek and looked at the person who seemed to have frozen still in shock as he looked at the body parts on the ground.

"I- It was an animal… a wolf. It came at us in the night…."

The man who seemed to be a cop gave the woman a pitying look at what she had suffered and decided to help her.

"I'll call it in." He said before moving to his car whilst Jules followed still pretending to sob. The cop grabbed his radio from the car.

"Come in dispatch."

He spoke whilst he turned around wondering why the lady had stopped sobbing all of a sudden only to receive a sharp blow on the side of his head by log. He dropped to the ground as blood gushed out from his cracked skull. He gazed towards the sky feeling nothing only an irritating whistle sound come from his head only to be struck again and die instantly.

Jules pulled out the cellphone that was inside the jacket pocket she had nicked from the tent and dialed her lover.

" _Hello?"_

"Brady, Mason is dead. He was killed by vampires in this town. Could you come over here and bring the whole pack with you."

She hung up when Brady said he would come. She now needed to find Tyler before the battle commenced.

… _..Now…_

Claire opened her eyes slowly to the sound of a female voice calling out her name. She knew who it was.

"Caroline, what's going on?"

Claire said as she tried to stand only to fall back with fatigue.

"You were drugged…"

She placed her hand on her head as she felt an intense headache overwhelm her and dropped it slowly so as to look at her surroundings. They were inside of a cage meant for animals and before she could ask where they where she jumped at the loud sound of a gunshot only to quickly turn to face Caroline when she released a blood curdling scream.

"Caroline!" she crawled closer to her and gently pulled he hands off from her face. There was a wooden bullet lodged dead centre on her forehead between her eyes. Caroline groaned loudly when she pulled it out.

"By all means help the vamp, i have many wooden bullets and other toys to keep me entertained."

Claire turned to the source of the voice which belonged to a man who sat comfortably in a chair. He appeared to be in his early to mid twenties, with short dark brown hair.

"What do you want?"

The man only smirked.

" _Brady, they are almost here."_ a female voice said.

The man got up from his chair headed for the door and opened it before stepping outside. It seemed that they were in some kind of trailer judging by the few steps.

"What's going on Caroline?"

Claire asked the still sobbing girl who had now sat cross legged with her face in her hands facing the floor.

Caroline dropped her hands slowly and looked at Claire with bloodshot eyes. "We were kidnapped by werewolves...they want revenge i guess for what Damon did to Mason Lockwood."

"It will be fine Caroline, i'm sure Stefan will find us." Claire said trying to sooth her.

"Can't you do anything? Elena told me that you are a witch."

Claire shook her head in exasperation. Her sister's tendency to reveal her secrets to outsiders even though they were her best friends was going to lend them in trouble someday. She wouldn't have made it in the wizarding world had she been born there.

"I don't know the exact number of our captors Care so throwing hexes around would be suicidal…"

Caroline looked a little thoughtful at what she had said. "That is smart of you."

"Can you hear what's going on out there?"

Caroline closed her eyes to concentrate whilst Claire only watched.

"Damon and Stefan are here."

##

"Give us back Caroline and Claire, without a full moon it isn't an even fight and you know it." Damon said with a sarcastic grin as her glared at Jules.

Stefan had tried to be peaceful when he brought Tyler to make the exchange and when he failed, his brother decided to intervene.

"I don't think so tough guy." Jules said crossly before whistling loudly.

The Salvatore brothers became worried when bodies holding stakes and crossbows suddenly began to emerge from the trees closing on them until they were surrounded.

They were outnumbered.

"Lets try this again, give us Tyler." Jules commanded smirking a little when he saw the nervousness on Damon's face.

Damon turned to look at Tyler. "You heard her, get over there."

Stefan released him and he walked over to Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" The tall man with short brown hair demanded.

"That would be me." Damon said proudly pointing his finger at himself which only served to infuriate the werewolf.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers."

##

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted in relief the moment he stepped up the stairs.

His eyes widened at the sight of Caroline and Claire sitting in the cage like animals.

"There's a latch...there's a latch on the door and i can't get to it." Caroline pointed frantically.

Tyler couldn't move. She lied to him about Mason, she might not have had a hand in his death but her so called friends had.

Claire despite her headache could see his emotions clearly decided to intervene.

"Tyler please? I'm really sorry about your uncle but are you really gonna let you best friend who aided you to transforming into a wolf at her own personal risk continue to suffer at their hands. She was shot four times and sprayed with vervain water…"

Tyler's eyes widened in shock at that revelation and jogged over towards the cage before lifting the latch.

They crawled out of the cage and stepped out of the trailer. It was chaos outside as Damon and Stefan tried to fight the wolves. Damon was about to kill one he had pinned on the ground only to be shot in the chest with a wooden bullet and fall to the ground groaning in pain. The female werewolf then flashed over at them before grabbing Caroline by the back of the neck and slamming her against the trailer whilst her other hand held the gun pointing it towards her head.

Claire took a step forward to try and help only to move her head quickly to the other side when she head a crossbow fire. The wooden projectile grazed her neck slightly drawing a few drops of blood before impaling the trailer.

She quickly turned to the source her eyes blazing and when she saw the werewolf stare at her in shock at the outcome, she quickly flicked her wrist making the wooden stake pull itself out and project itself with incredibly speed towards the person and penetrated his left side of the chest and eject at his back. Claire then raised her palm towards the female who stared at her with worry and a little fear only to drop it when she started screaming in pain. She quickly turned to the other werewolves who started to drop to the ground clutching their heads.

A second later DR Martin walked into the clearing, both his arms outstretched at his sides focusing on bringing all the wolves to their knees.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena." He declared as he looked at the now shocked Stefan and Damon. "I'm here to see that it's upheld."

"You need to go, now."

Stefan nodded and began to approach Caroline and Claire whilst Damon followed. After quickly asking them if they were ok, they left not before Claire muttered a thanks to Tyler who only nodded still in shock at what he had seen.

"When your friends are awake, you tell them that they need to get the hell out of this town."

Jonas said looking directly st Tyler before turning to leave the way he came from.

##

Damon opened the door to his house and suddenly looked annoyed at John's presence.

"What do you want?"

"We didn't finish our conversation." John said with a tiny look of resentment as he proceeded to enter the house without an invitation.

"I've been thinking." He said once Damon closed the door. "Personal feelings aside Damon, i think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect my daughters."

"I agree with the Elena part." Damon said sarcastically and paused enjoying the suppressed rage on John's face. "Claire doesn't really need my help seeing that she a witch and all."

"I know." John said before pulling out a wrapped cloth from his jacket pocket and placing it on Damon's liquor table. "I come bearing gifts."

Damon watched as John unwrapped the cloth to reveal a dagger and a small bottle containing ash.

"What the hell is that?"

John smirked a little. "This is how you kill an original." he picked up the dagger in one one hand and the vial in another.

"In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals." Damon only stared.

"The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into their hearts."

Damon snatched the dagger and looked at it closely before turning his gaze back to John with undisguised disbelief. Any failed attempt on the original would cost him his life.

"How do you know all of this John?"

"Isobel." was his reply. "She's very good at finding out things, but of course you know that."

With that he turned to leave.

Damon still wasn't convinced and he needed someone to help him. Bonnie was clearly out since she couldn't help with the moonstone only for it to be stolen on her watch. That only left one person he was reluctant to work with.

Claire Joanne Johnson.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"So John gave you the weapon to kill an original." Rick who had been called by Damon to stop by at his house said skeptically. "Don't you find it a little suspicious that he would try to aid you given your history.

Damon scoffed as he poured himself and his buddy a glass of whiskey. "I don't trust him Rick, the guy is a weasel."

He then walked over to him to give him the glass and then sat on the couch opposite him.

"You need to be sure that this will work Damon or you will be putting yourself and everyone at risk."

Damon only smirked at his friend. "That's why i called Claire."

Rick shook his head in exasperation. "How could she possibly help Damon, from what i have been told she is still new to magic."

Before Damon could reply there was a knock on the door. He flashed towards it and opened it only to face a an annoyed Claire.

"For the record Damon one text message is sufficient." She said ignoring his smug expression. "Why have you summoned me here?"

Damon took a step back and gestured with his hand for her to enter and then shut the door before leading her to the lounge room.

"Nice Manor"

Damon only raised an eyebrow but nodded in thanks nonetheless.

"Hello Alaric." She smiled seeing the kind man who was dating her aunt.

"Hello Claire." Rick reciprocated the smile.

Damon rushed over to the table and picked up the dagger whilst Claire sat down on the couch. "Now that we are now acquainted, i need you to look this up for me."

Claire's face became expressionless at the demand surprising Rick. she extended her arm towards Damon who then handed over the dagger .

Everyone became silent as Claire began to analyze it. After two minutes she placed it back on the table and looked up with a thoughtful expression.

"Did you discover anything?" Alaric asked.

Claire turned to look at him. "The dagger is imbued with magic but a relevant key to make it lethal is missing."

Rick looked stunned by this whilst Damon only frowned only to realize that he had forgotten something. He quickly flashed over to his room and returned with the small vial before handing it over to Claire.

"You now have a weapon." She said after she had dipped it in the ash making Damon grin. "But, i don't know if it will work on Elijah."

His grin slowly disappeared whilst Rick blinked twice.

"I've never gone toe to toe with an original so i don't know if the dagger might actually kill him." She explained making Rick nod in understanding. "You need more information."

She then got up and left.

##

"She wants to what?!" Claire shouted appalled

Jeremy who had been speaking to Claire at home about volunteering to help Bonnie to kidnap Luka and perform magic to interrogate him took a step back at her mutinous glare.

"Jeremy, even for Bonnie that's a little suicidal dont you think? Jonas is a powerful warlock who's friends with Elijah, what do you think would happen if word got back to them of this little plan?"

"I don't remember you complaining when we did the same thing to Tyler."

Claire sucked in a huge breath to control her temper. She reminded herself that was dealing with a teenager. "And i regret it Jeremy but this is different, Tyler was new to that stuff and he didn't want any part of it but Elijah and Jonas…. They are old and experienced and would definitely retaliate if they feel threatened."

Jeremy nodded in fake understanding. She understood where Claire was coming from but his Gilbert instincts to get to the bottom of the matter was more appealing.

"Alright Claire."

Claire could see that he was trying to hide his emotions and failing. She almost laughed but nodded her head pretending to be happy that he understood but she knew he would go ahead with the plan which left her with no choice but to study further if the dagger could actually kill Elijah.

She needed to have a chat with John.

##

"Claire you really should start your own restaurant, better yet a hotel." Jenna who seating with John, Jeremy and Claire moaned as she ate the tasty food. Elena was spending the weekend with Stefan at the Gilbert Cottage.

"I don't know if i could pull it off." She joked making Jeremy glare at her as though she was insane.

"Are you joking?! This beats the food at the Grill, you possess talent."

John nodded in agreement.

"You flatter me Jeremy."

After the meal, she offered to clean the dishes since Jenna had an essay to write which she was thanked for.

"So, uncle John." Claire said once everyone has left the dining room making John turn from perusing the contents in the fridge to look at her.

"I hear that you gave Damon a dagger and white ash to kill Elijah."

John looked at the girl who was wiping the dishes after washing them with a dry cloth and placing them neatly in the kitchen cabinet.

"I did." He replied stiffly making her look at him.

"I'm surprised, i thought you hated Damon…"

John gave her a fake smile. "I got over it." He then flinched slightly at her intense gaze and felt as though she was somehow reading his mind.

Claire then gave her a bright smile much to his surprise at the sudden change of her emotions.

"That's good uncle John." She finished with the dishes and excused herself to her room and once she reached there she pulled out her cellphone and searched for Damon's number.

" _The dagger can only be used by humans Damon…..if you use it, it will take both lives. Don't tell John i told you this"_

She texted him.

##

Claire was just starting type chapter two of her book only to pause when her bedroom door burst open revealing an angry Jeremy who then entered and closed it before stepping over towards Claire.

"Elijah plans on killing Elena to kill Klaus, that's when he would be vulnerable according to Luka."

Claire closed her laptop and stood to face Jeremy her hands placed on her hips.

"Firstly, before you enter my room you should knock. What if i was undressed?"

Jeremy sucked in a huge breath his eyes widening, he hadn't bothered to knock because of the rage he had felt.

"And secondly, i did tell Bonnie that the moonstone couldn't be destroyed and was stolen from under her nose which only led to one conclusion, the sacrifice was still going to be carried out."

"You knew about this?!" Jeremy asked angrily bawling his fists. "You knew that Elena was gonna die?"

"I suspected it. When Elijah spoke of keeping everyone safe he didn't mention Elena at all and we both know what you sister is like when it comes to the people she love. She would sacrifice herself for them unlike Katherine."

Jeremy looked horrified at that statement.

"Don't judge her too harshly Jer…..who of us wouldn't do the same thing?"

##

"So Elijah meant to kill her all along." Damon spoke to Bonnie on his cell phone before hanging up as he cleaned the blood stained expensive carpet where he was previously tortured for the whereabouts of the moonstone by the werewolves before Elijah came to rescue him. He was grateful at first though he didn't mention it to him when he saw his 'i am superior to you look' but now he truly wanted him dead.

"Rick, are you sure you are up to this?"

Alaric held the dagger in his hand, Claire had told Damon everything he needed to know.

"Yes Damon."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

" _I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses…"_

Claire paused typing when her lights switched off and on. Jeremy had told her that Bonnie was coming over to practise her magic at their house and she had been okay with it at that time but now...it seems as though the girl couldn't resist showing off which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

" _The intruder iss back misstresss!"_

Claire quickly closed her laptop and placed it on her bed before rushing towards her bedroom window to take a peek outside. She saw Dr Martin raise his palm towards the front door which opened inward with a loud bang. Only one thing could have led to that. Elijah had been daggered.

She heard Jeremy groan as he impacted the wall downstairs and quickly ran towards her bedroom door with the aim of helping him. When she descended the stairs she saw him holding Bonnie's face ten feet away and muttering some spell before releasing her.

"What are you doing?!"

Jonas turned to glare at her before raising his palm which only made Claire do the same and block an incoming assault but the force behind the spell was powerful enough to make her stagger back. Her core was a little drained.

"Elijah might have thought that you are formidable so i took Bonnie's power…."

Claire looked at him as he approached her in shock before a sinister smile crept up her face and she immediately turned around and rush up the stairs and entered her bedroom.

Bonnie who had been sobbing for her stolen magic wondered how that would help.

##

"I will not lose my son because of your foolishness!" Jonas hissed once he had entered her room and held her throat.

"And i will not lose my magic, i however cannot say the same about yours." Claire said as she enclosed her hand around the arm that held his throat.

Jonas only blinked before he felt an intense agony overwhelm him. He screamed as he released his grip on Claire and fell on his knees. He could feel a small percentage of his power leave him and enter Claire's body and the pain stooped.

He then got up slowly still disoriented and gave the girl a murderous look and gasped before turning a step back when she saw her brown eyes glow green.

##

After taking a quarter of Jonas's power, Claire's core expanded to full capacity before releasing a wave of energy throughout her entire body. She could now literally feel the power as it moved making some changes in her blood. Her hair which was usually straight became curly and her eyes which were brown began to change.

She saw Jonas raise his palm again but this time she knew she could beat him and so she deflected his spell back to him.

##

Jonas felt himself being thrown by his magic back towards the bedroom door and collided with it ripping it off its hinges and then falling down the stairs to the ground.

"I think you should leave Jonas."

He slowly got up and turned to leave in anger at being bested by a teenager.

##

"Guys are you okay."

Jeremy who had witnessed the fight looked at his sister in awe as he rose up from the ground and pulled Bonnie also to her feet

"I'm sorry about your magic Bonnie."

The girl in question only stared with a little envy at what she had witnessed.

"How did you do that?"

Claire looked at her a little and sighed. "Magic is like a muscle Bonnie and the more you practice it, the more you are better at defence and offense."

##

"Little tip, don't pull the dagger out." Damon said looking at the dessicated body of Elijah lying on the ground outside the Gilbert house before pulling out his phone which was buzzing from his jacket pocket. When he saw the caller i.d he quickly pressed the answer button and pressed it to his ear.

"Couldn't you warn us that the dagger has to be left in Elijah's chest for him to stay dead."

Stefan who was helping Elena to her feet after feeding her some blood for stabbing herself to catch the original off guard before stabbing him in the chest with the dagger turned to face Damon in shock. His brother had told him that the dagger would kill him should he use it so he employed Rick to do it. He of course didn't tell him were he got the information from which had turned out to be true after reading some of the Gilbert Journals.

"What do you mean Jonas came over and stole Bonnie's powers and failed to take yours."

Stefan widened his eyes in realization. Claire was the one who told Damon about the dagger and the pressing question was how did she know. He doubted John would tell her given the fact that he hated vampires.

"What's going on?" Elena demanded worried about her friend.

Damon suddenly hung up the phone and looked at her. "Jonas went to your house and stole Bonnie's magic."

Elena gasped in shock.

"Claire fought him and he fled when he couldn't take hers."

Damon looked at Stefan and began to wonder what it was about that girl that he didn't like only to come to the realisation that there was nothing. She hadn't done anything to disrupt their lives but helped them instead.

"I think it's time we welcomed her into our circle."

Elena just stared at Damon in shock and was about to refuse.

"Damon is right Elena, Claire isn't threat to us. She actually helped and it's clear that she is a powerful witch despite her saying that she is a novice. I mean fighting a powerful warlock like Jonas is no easy fit."

Elena nodded reluctantly.

##

An hour later at the Salvatore Boarding house Damon got up from the couch in the lounge room when he heard someone showering at midnight which was strange. He went to investigate and found himself facing a naked Elena who stepped out of the shower giving a seductive smile.

"Hello Damon."

'This wasn't right, Elena would never tempt him this way which only left one person.' Damon concluded in annoyance.

Katherine.

"Hey do you have a room?"

Damon only looked at her wondering how she got free.

"I knew that if i begged you not to kill Elijah that is exactly what you would do. Little known fact, originals can compel vampires but as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off."

Damon couldn't belief this.

"So how about that room?"


	21. Chapter 21

_**thanks for the reviews**_

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Elena glared hatefully at her double. "What is she doing here?!"

"When we killed Elijah it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon drawled.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an original they have all sorts of skills." Katherine shrugged.

Elena began to pace the long room. "I don't want you here," she snapped. "Get her out of here!"

Katherine narrowed her gaze on her. "You need me Elena." she stated before looking at Stefan and Damon. "You all do."

"Like hell." Stefan said.

Katherine turned to give Stefan an irritated look. "We all want the same thing, Klaus dead, and here you all are running around like chickens with your heads cut off."

"I don't need your help and i don't want it." Elena declared making Katherine turn to give her a dark look silencing her.

"That is incredibly stupid of you." she stated. "Do you know where Klaus is? When he is coming or what he looks like."

Damon took an intimidating step. "If you know something then say it or get out." He ordered.

"Well fine, then i'll just go to the grill and have some lunch." Katherine said as she looked at him annoyed with his attitude before turning to look at Elena one last time. "Maybe aunt Jenna is free for a bite." She then walked clearly leaving the house.

##

"But what if they can find the burial ground." Luka said to his father as they reached their apartment. Bonnie and Stefan had met up with them at the Mystic Grill and offered to help them kill Klaus and save their daughter/sister named Greta.

"They won't." Jonas stated with conviction. "Now we tried Luka for weeks." He pressed the key into the keyhole unlocking the door.

"We don't have a back up plan though dad and we need to be doing anything to save Greta." Luka said as they both entered the apartment.

"We will save her, but Elijah is the answer not Stefan and his brother." Jonas said. "Those people are our enemies, they need to be dealt with.

Luka was appalled at the callous way his father disregarded their lives. "So you are gonna kill them?"

"No, i'm gonna let Elijah do it."

Jonas went on ahead to collect candles and grimoires from the cabinet and brought them over to the reading table. He proceeded to light up the candles and opened the books to the pages that contained spells about astral projection before turning over to look at Luka.

"Can you do this son? I could do this but…."

"Yes i can dad." Luka replied. He wasn't powerful enough to project his father's spiritual form to the Salvatore boarding house as this spell could drain a lot out of him but his father on the other hand was powerful enough to transport him.

They sat on the table facing each other whilst they held each others hands.

"Concentrate on Elijah….picture him in your mind." Jonas said as they both closed their eyes

" _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam."_ Jonas chanted

##

Luka found himself standing in the Salvatore Boarding house's huge living room. He saw Damon, Elena and Claire perusing through journals.

" _What do you see?"_

"Elena, Claire and Damon are reading." he replied only to pause midstep when Claire looked up from her book with narrowed eyes in his direction.

"Do any of you feel that?"

Damon and Elena looked at Claire questioningly.

"Feel what?" Elena asked as she began to look around

"Either my senses are off or we are not alone in the house." She replied facing Elena before turning back to look at him dead in the eyes.

Luka's heart began to race. 'How could she feel that when he was in spirit form'

"Claire suspects my presence in the house but she can't see me."

" _That's impossible….Luka, you are gonna have to isolate her from the others and kill her….she's too dangerous."_

Luka gasped in shock.

" _Luka we are doing this for Greta, but if you are not up for it i would understand…"_

"No,no! I will do it."

"They is no one here." Elena said before getting up from her couch and walking towards Damon before leaning over his shoulder to look at the journal he was reading.

Luka saw Claire turn to look over at Damon's predicament with a with a raised brow and decided to just go and search for Elijah since he couldn't come up with a way to isolate her.

##

"Can i help you?" Damon asked in irritation making

"I'm bored." Katherine whined making Damon sigh.

"Emily Bennett was taken by the council today." She began to read his book her finger trailing the words. "We kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location were her ancestors were burned a 100 years ago. So Emily Bennett died on the sight of the massacre too."

"Uhuh." Damon murmured making her try to snatch the journal which her prevented.

"Does it say where?"

"Nope."

Claire just watched the byplay a little amused. It was clear to her that Damon didn't want Katherine in his house but couldn't do anything about it either because she was older and stronger or because she was the best lead to finding Klaus.

Damon tilted his neck back towards her "this whole friendly co-operative thing."

"Uh Uh."

"I don't buy it"

"I have no reason to lie to you Damon." Katherine said.

"Lie." Damon whispered back to her.

"If you two are gonna continue to flirt, might i suggest you do it elsewhere."

Both eyes shifted to focus on the green eyed Brit who was busy flipping through the pages.

"How are your eyes green again?"

Claire turned to look at Katherine. "The price of facing a powerful warlock i'm afraid though i'm not complaining since green is my favourite color."

She could see that Katherine looked a little envious of her eye color.

"I'm hungry." Katherine stated her eyes back on Damon again.

"You are the only one in the house guests, go feed yourself." Damon said not looking up.

After a moment Katherine left headed for the Salvatore cellar to fetch a blood bag. Stefan who was upstairs in his room descended to ask if they had found anything. Claire just shook her head whilst Damon gave him a book pointing to a certain paragraph.

"Well that's too bad." Stefan said hoping Katherine would fall for the ruse.

All of a sudden a crash was heard emitting from the basement and Damon and Stefan blurred out of the lounge room leaving Claire to close some of the books she had opened before putting them on the table. Once she had finished she decided to head in the same direction the Salvatores had went only to feel a sharp pain coming from her abdomen and gasp taking a step back.

She looked down only to see the handle of a knife protruding out and dropped to her knees as she felt slight dizzy. Blood was dripping out and she could taste some that crept up her throat.

Someone had definitely entered the house unannounced.

##

"What happened?" Damon demanded sharply as he stepped into the cell where a daggered Elijah slept.

Stefan saw Katherine pull out a wooden stake from her abdomen before turning around quickly when he smelt flesh warm blood.

"Damon!" he hissed gaining his attention. His eyes widened in fear and they both blurred back to the lounge room only to see her lying on the expensive rug looking at the ceiling whilst she took shallow breaths.

Damon moved quickly towards her and knelt down before pulling the knife out and biting his wrist which he then shoved on her mouth feeding her his blood.

Seconds later after her deep wound had healed she rose to her feet. "Someone's here."

"Guys!"

Damon and Stefan blurred back to the basement when they had Katherine scream but Claire followed this time. When she reached the door of the cellar she saw Elijah standing with the dagger in his hand with an expression of absolute rage.

"Damon i want you to kill your brother."

Katherine only stared in fear

It was an order. It seems that they where all compelled and she could feel the presence of the being that had stabbed her in the room.

Claire quickly flicked her wrists snapping both Stefan and Damon's neck but before they could reach the ground a strong hand gripped her neck slamming her to the wall and held her there.

"Your sister made a terrible mistake when she daggered me."

Claire who could feel darkness slipping in quickly thought of the disarming charm and felt herself drop the ground coughing trying to get her breathing normal again.

Elijah looked a bit surprised at the force of the spell that threw him making him impact the wall with his back. He quickly got up and Claire saw his eyes coming to a full decision. He was going to kill her.

For the second time she flicked her wrist just before he could plunge his hand through her chest snapping his neck. The mysterious presence seemed to be getting closer to her and she muttered 'incendio maxima' releasing a jet of fire from her palm focusing it in its direction and released a seconds later when she felt it disappear.

Katherine observed in shock what had happened. "He's getting up."

She quickly told Claire when she saw Elijah's fingers twitch. The said girl rushed to the dagger that Elijah had dropped and quickly plunged it through his chest and watched as his skin desiccate.

##

Miles away at the Martins apartment, Jonas was screaming in agony trying to extinguish the fire that had set ablaze on his son. Everything he tried didn't work much to his shock and agony.

Once the fire had died out, only a skeletal form and ashes oh his deceased son remained. In his anger, Jonas went over to his reading table and took Elena's picture and performed a tracking spell.


	22. Chapter 22

_**thanks for the reviews**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"Sorry about your necks, it was the only way i could think of to save you from being killed by Mr Man in Black in the basement cellar."

Claire apologized once Stefan and Damon woke with painful growls from the couches that she and Katherine had placed them in.

"Yeah, you should have seen her take down Elijah and the invisible intruder. She was really badass." Katherine said.

"Speaking of." Claire said. "You should probably head over to the Martins, i'm sure one of them is pretty much dead and probably unrecognisable."

Stefan quickly blurred out of the house leaving the three behind.

##

Stefan only stared at the skeleton on the floor in shock and fear. When Claire mentioned that the body was unrecognisable, she meant that quite literally he observed. All of a sudden he felt an intense pain overwhelm his head as hundreds of needles pricked his brain

"That witch killed him!" an angry and anguished Jonas appeared on the the door with his palm raised up and continue to torture Stefan to the point where he knelt down holding the sides of his head.

"I can't even give him a proper burial…." He choked whilst exiting the house. "...i'm alone and now you are going to find out what exactly that feels like."

Stefan slowly rose up to his feet and once he had seen that Jonas had left, he quickly pulled out his phone and relayed everything to Damon.

##

An hour later after failing to locate the doppelganger at the Grill and destroying some of the property in his anger and stabbing a boy in the neck with a broken bottle for trying to interfere, Jonas decided to head over to her house.

Once he got there he found her looking herself in the mirror and grabbed her arm to try and flee with her only to pause slightly at the sheer strength she possessed. If it weren't for the fact that his emotions were all over the place, he would have felt that she was a vampire. Veins appeared on Katherines face whilst her eyes darkened and she attacked him in a split second, biting hard on his neck and sucking some of his blood before dropping him to the ground when she felt no pulse.

"You are welcome." She told Stefan who entered the room alongside Bonnie.

"You didn't have to kill him." Bonnie said looking remorseful

"Actually Bonnie, i might have to disagree with you there." heads turned to the voice of Claire who entered the room.

"Jonas was way past reasoning with given what had happened to his son."

Bonnie glared. "You killed his son!" She hissed

"Only because he tried to kill me and release Elijah who most certainly would have killed all of us and taken Elena." Claire responded calmly utterly free of remorse.

"You do not feel any remorse for what you did?"

"I most certainly will not lose sleep for defending the Salvatores and myself and besides, none of this would have been necessary had only Jonas and Elijah tried to be civil with us in the first place."

Whilst Bonnie only gaped at her, Jonas rose quickly from the ground and placed both hands on her face eliciting a scream from her before Stefan quickly rushed over and snapped his neck.

"See what i mean?" Claire said with a raised brow before turning around to head back downstairs.

##

Later that night after the body had been removed from the Gilbert house, Isobel decided to appear at their doorstep.

"Hie, you must be Jenna….i'm Elena and Claire's mother."

Jenna who had opened the door only looked at the woman in question not knowing what to do.

"The last time we met you announced that you couldn't care less about Elena and I, why the sudden change of heart mother dearest."

Jenna and Elena turned to stare at Claire.

"I have some information i have to tell you." Isobel

"So you finally switched your humanity back on, congratulations mother." Claire sneered making Isobel look at her in shock before turning to look at Jenna.

"Oh, she knows the truth about you being a vampire, you say you want to tell us something, but my question is why now? What changed?"

When Isobel didn't respond, Elena stepped forward to try and slam the door.

"You found Klaus didn't you?"

Elena paused midstep as Isobel turned to glare at Claire. "I found one of his witches…"

"He compelled you didn't he?" Claire asked ignoring her reply. "That's why you care all of sudden. He's made you switch back your humanity on didn't he?"

Jenna who wasn't told about Elijah and Klaus gave Claire a 'you have a lot of explaining to do look' making her nod.

"I haven't met…"

"And you wouldn't tell us the truth even if you wanted to because he wouldn't allow it." She cut her mid sentence. "You didn't care about anyone and what was it you said again the last time we met, human life was just a means to an end. Your own words." She didn't stop there. "The only reason for you to switch it back on was if you felt an overwhelming remorse for your deeds, either that or compulsion."

Claire could see confusion and anger raging in her eyes. She was clearly compelled by Klaus to not remember their meeting and every second she tried to go back to that meeting in her mind, she felt a silent probe telling not to. Klaus's compulsion in effect.

"Thank you for bringing the enemy close to home, you have yourself a lovely evening."

When Claire said that Elena slammed the door.

"You have some explaining to do." Jenna commanded her hands placed on her hips as she glared at the two girls in front of her.

##

"Why didn't you tell me anything?!" Jenna demanded angrily and a little hurt by the sheer number of secrets kept from her. Claire told her everything from being kidnapped to almost being killed.

"We didn't want you to break character aunt Jenna. If Elijah had known that you knew he was an original, he would have murdered or compelled you on the spot and we didn't want that." Claire replied. "I know that you feel betrayed and you have every right to."

Elena was about to say something about it

"But put yourself in my shoes aunt Jenna and ask yourself this question, what would you have done? You couldn't have gone to the authorities unless you wanted to be locked away in a padded cell wearing a straitjacket and no weapon can kill him…"

"Ok, alright i get it." Jenna said realising that she wanted to protect her and not to keep her in the dark like she had originally thought. "Now that i know the truth i don't want you to keep any more secrets from me from now on."

"You have my word aunt Jenna."

##

Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy went over to the Martins apartment to fetch the Grimoire that Jonas had showed Bonnie that contained the spell to channel the power of dead witches that she could use it o kill Klaus right before he died.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie gasped loudly her eyes huge at the sight of the skeleton on the floor. Jeremy's face had turned green and looked as though he was about to throw up. Did Claire actually do this?

"Yep it was all Claire and i have to say it's kind of kinky."

They all turned to glare at a smirking Damon who had spoken.

"This doesn't disturb you?" Bonnie demanded hotly.

"He had it coming." Jeremy said making Bonnie shift her glare towards him. "Look i'm sorry Bonnie but he tried to kill my sister."

Bonnie inhaled deeply and looked back at the skeleton before shifting her gaze onto the shelf piled with Grimoire.

"For a novice witch she really is deadly when provoked wouldn't you say?" Damon asked as he turned to look at the shelf.

Jeremy kept silent at that remark since he knew that she was by no means no novice witch given the magic she had shown him. Bonnie just closed her eyes and raised her hands towards the shelf. She could feel the magic emitting from the books but non gave the spell that she wanted and after five seconds she felt a pull coming from the thickest book and summoned it. She opened her eyes a little disappointed when the book fell to the ground and quickly came to the realisation that Claire was right. She needed to practise.

"It's this one." Bonnie said as she picked up the book.

"Good, grab the rest of them while i go and bury the body….sorry i mean the remains."

"Don't be disrespectful to him Damon." Bonnie replied.

##

"I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life."

Katherine sighed in content at what Isobel said. No one knew that they were working together.

"So what was it with the surprise visit at the Gilbert house?"

Katherine poured wine in two glasses and handed one to Isobel.

"John told me Rick was dating Auntie Vanilla, i got jealous but it seemed that Jenna knew about me being alive and being a vampire."

Katherine looked surprised by this. The Salvatore's couldn't have told them about this given how Elena wanted to keep the supernatural closely to her chest. "It was Claire who told her wasn't it?"

"Yes." Isobel replied her eyes darkening a little in anger taking a sip of the wine.

"So tell what do you know."

"You were right, i couldn't get anywhere near Klaus but i found my way to someone in his trusted circle."

Katherine leaned close holding her breath,

"One of his witches."

"Klaus and his witches." she scoffed.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelganger."

Katherine blinked. "I can get the moonstone, i was willing to play ball with the Salvatores but Bonnie has lost her power and the only weapon that can kill Klaus was used on Elijah. They are floundering and if i stick with them i'm dead."

"You showing up has changed everything."

##

"Claire was right." Elena said as she followed Isobel in the graveyard. She had previously been kidnapped at the Lockwood Luncheon by Katherine before dumping her in the car so as to pretend as her double with no one suspecting. "You were compelled by Klaus."

"If i was i wouldn't tell you."

Elena just sighed in disappointment at her mother

"What is this?" She asked when Isobel crouched to wipe off some dirt on a headstone which had her name written on it before standing up.

"My parents, your grandparents. They put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body." She said whist Elena listened since it was the first time to hear of them.

"They visit every week and they bring flowers even though there is no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead, so maybe there is a part of me that's buried here the human part. The part that i abandoned when i chose to become a vampire, the part that dreamed about the day that she'd know about her daughters."

"What?" Elena whispered her eyes glistening. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Isobel shrugged. "Instead you got to meet the other part, the part that would betray her own flesh and blood."

She suddenly pulled out the phone that buzzed in her jacket pocket and answered it.

"Yes."

Elena only watched not knowing what was being said.

"Let her go?" Isobel asked the person on the other side in confusion. "I'm done?"

She hung the phone and gave Elena a look of remorse.

"I'm so sorry Elena, i was such a disappointment to you."

Elena only looked at her in misery not knowing what to say to the woman who had all but abandoned her. She wanted to yell and rage at her but never got the chance when the said woman in question ripped off her a blue diamond necklace and dropped it to the ground before bursting into flames and dying.

##

"I never thought i would feel bad about her being dead." Elena said to Stefan hours later when she went over to the boarding house.

"She was our mother Elena, of course you would feel bad… i do."

Elena turned to look at her sister who had adopted a blank look. "I don't see any regret on your face." She said softly.

"That's because i'm better at hiding my emotions than most people." She replied with a small smile making Jenna look at her.

"Why do you hide them?"

Claire turned to jenna and decided to quote her biased professor. "Because people who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves and cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories - weak people, in other words stand no chance against foes like Klaus."

Elena, Stefan and Jenna only gaped at her whilst Damon narrowed his eyes slightly in calculation.

"That's a psychotic way to look at things." Damon said eliciting a chuckle from her.

"He's right you know." Stefan said whilst Elena nodded her head in agreement.

"Damon, you fought in the civil war before retiring right?"

He nodded slowly wondering where she was going with this.

"When guns were blazing and the soldiers you came to value as friends or comrades died on the battlefield did you pause to mourn them or did you so soldier on."

Damon frowned slightly. "I kept fighting."

"Because you couldn't afford to be distracted, i might seem callous but you know its the truth. You cannot lose sight of what you fighting for in a battle no matter the cost otherwise you would be fighting a losing battle. Your enemies would see your weakness and exploit it." She then turned to look at everyone who was looking at her in shock.

"We should assume Klaus is either here or on his way and he now knows about everyone thanks to Isobel."

She turned to look at Elena who nodded in agreement. "He knows you won't run Elena and that you won't be turned into a vampire…"

##

… _.Some Miles Away…_

Katherine opened her eyes slowly and heard chanting behind her. She turned her head slowly and saw the witch who had taken her down easily with his hands raised above Alarick's head who was sitting in a chair as he continued to chant.

She quickly flashed over to the door only to realise that she couldn't get out as a result of being compelled.

When she turned back she saw Alarick standing dangerously close to her with a sinister smile in place

"Zdravei, Katerina"

He then cupped her face with both hands surprising her

"I have missed you."

Her eyes widened in shock and fear. "Klaus"

Alarick smiled again confirming her fear.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Bonnie looked around the Salvatore Boarding House whilst she sat in the lounge room with Elena who was busy signing the lease papers which basically made her the sole owner for a period of time. The Salvatore brothers were of course standing outside the house to prevent being suffocated.

"So this place is yours, they just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked

"For now." Elena replied. "And as sole owner i'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person if you know what i mean."

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie said a little amused making Elena nod. "I wouldn't want to clean it."

Elena looked up and chuckled at the sheer size of the house. Yes, it would definitely be a nightmare to try and clean it.

##

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked Stefan as he gazed onto the property.

"She said she could channel enough witches power to kill him, Elijah thought that would work and he was an original."

Damon turned to look at at him. "Can she do one of those witch spells to track him?"

"No, not without something that belongs to Klaus, believe me i already asked."

Damon sighed and thought of the question that was troubling him although he tried to hide it.

"Do you think he killed her?"

"Katherine?" Stefan asked and received no reply. "Probably."

The front door was suddenly opened by Elena before a man who was in his late fifties exited in conclusion of the business he had came for.

Stefan and Damon who had temporarily forgotten about the lease tried to enter the house only to collide with an invisible barrier.

"I'm sorry, i completely forgot." Elena said stepping forward towards them and stopped in front of them. "Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?"

Damon only looked annoyed at the childish display.

"I would love to, thank you?" Stefan replied as he entered.

Elena made him promise to follow her rules should he wish to be invited to which he agreed albeit reluctantly.

"Sorry i'm late." Everyone turned to look at Claire who entered the house. "I just needed to brush up on a story."

"So what's up."

Bonnie stepped out of the lounge room with Elena's jacket and handed it over to her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked confused.

"To school." Elena replied making him and Damon groan.

"Guys Klaus is out there we don't know where."

"Don't worry i am ready." Bonnie said confidently. "If he shows his face i can take him."

"The way i see it, next to Bonnie is the safest i can ever be." Elena said supporting her.

"You really shouldn't underestimate a person who operates from the shadows especially a powerful ancient at that." Claire said as she went over to sit on one of the couches.

"You took out Elijah…" Elena started to say only to be cut off.

"By element of surprise and it took team effort to do so, i highly doubt that Klaus would be easy to kill now that he knows everything about us thanks to Katherine. In short he is definitely prepared."

"He doesn't know about the power i possess." Bonnie declared stubbornly.

"But he is aware that you are searching for it or have you already forgotten about some of the secrets we shared with Katherine."

Bonnie glared but Damon and Stefan groaned realising that she was right.

"He probably killed her."

Claire sighed deeply and stood up to look at the two teenage girls before her.

"I doubt that Klaus would have killed her immediately without sucking out every last detail of information from her."

The Salvatores looked shocked at that bold declaration.

"How do you know that he doesn't have a witch or more in his corner or that he compelled other people in this town to spy on us?"

"No witch would work for him…"

"Don't be naive Bonnie, not every witch has a high morale compass. They are others out there who fancy the dark arts, who are seduced by it to the point of seeking him out."

Bonnie just shook her head in denial but Claire could see that her words had affected her. The girl was stubborn.

"Maybe i could be wrong."

##

 _...A few hours later at The Boarding House…_

"I guess school isn't as safe as you thought huh?" Stefan asked the girls. They didn't heed Claire's warning and went to School only for a girl in their year to tell Elena that Klaus had asked for her to save him the last dance.

Elena looked visibly shaken.

Everyone turned to look at the front door when they heard a knock only for it to open and reveal Alaric.

"Sorry i'm late." He said as he entered

"Hey i need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move." Damon said eliciting a nod from him.

"So what's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me." Bonnie volunteered. "I'm the plan."

Claire just placed her palm on her forehead already tired with Bonnie's act of heroism. Too many things could go wrong and they simply didn't know what Klaus looked like. She suddenly dropped her palm her eyes widened. 'Could it be possible?'

"Bonnie?" she said cutting her from whatever she was about to say only for her to glare at her.

"Do your grimoires say anything about possession?"

Everyone turned to look at her but no one saw a dark calculating look in Alaric's eyes.

"I haven't read them that far and i fail to realise how that can…"

"Help?" She cut her off again. "Bonnie, we've already established that Klaus won't make his presence known given what we know about him or he would risk meeting the same fate as Elijah. He would be better prepared and what best way would he achieve that other than possession?"

"How do you figure?" Stefan asked making her look at him.

"If i was Klaus Stefan." Claire said getting Damon's full attention. "I would possess someone preferably older because i wouldn't stand being inside a teenagers body and be forced to learn everything about their habits to avoid suspicion but as an adult…"

The four of them were all looking skeptical. She wanted to ask if they had seen anyone acting strangely lately at school but figured that they probably wouldn't given how their minds were working tirelessly to protect Elena.

"Or i could be wrong again, i don't know."

"If there is one thing i've learned about you, it's that you are hardly ever wrong." Damon said

"I can still beat him." Bonnie said

"What if he does this?" Damon said before flashing towards her only to be sent flying a great distance and collide with a wall.

"That was impressive." Stefan said.

"See Claire, there is nothing to worry about." Bonnie said making Elena nod.

"We all knew that Damon was going to attack because he announced it and i doubt that Klaus will unless he has someone protecting him." Claire replied in exasperation. "Don't get cocky, power without skill won't help you at all."

She then said goodbye and went straight home.

##

"Ahh! That witch is aiming to kill." Klaus who was currently possessing Alaric said to his witch Maddocks.

"That's awful." came Katherine's tired voice who had been sitting on a chair the entire day stabbing herself in the leg as a result of his compulsion.

"We are gonna have to kill her Maddocks."

"She will see me coming from a mile away with all that power, only you can kill her. I will perform a spell that will protect Alaric's body, the more she uses her power the quicker it would kill her."

"And then there is Claire."

Katherine looked up at Klaus when he heard her whisper her name with contempt.

"What about her?" she blurted and closed her mouth surprised by herself. She knew the girl was powerful but she stood no chance.

"She's pretty good at almost solving puzzles." Klaus said looking thoughtful whilst the two other occupants in the room waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"She has me almost figured out. She knew about me possessing someone and she was right about the kind of person i would possess though she didn't know that it was Alaric. If the others with the exception of Damon hadn't chewed her idea i'm pretty sure she would have realised it was me since i really don't know much about Alaric's behaviour."

Katherine was shocked by this. She knew the girl possessed a high level of intellect but to correctly guess about that.

"She also guessed that i wouldn't kill you yet Katherine." Klaus smirked when he saw her flinch.

"Well, we are just gonna have to deal with her Maddocks."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"Claire!" Jeremy knocked on her bedroom door only for it to opened seconds later to reveal Claire dressed in a sixties modest black dress with white stripes.

"What is it Jeremy?"

Jeremy just walked past her with a worried expression entering her room breathing fast. It seemed that he had been running.

"If Bonnie uses her power on Klaus she will die."

Claire who knew that Jeremy and Bonnie had been dating for sometime could see the determination to protect on his face. The fact that he had come to her meant that Bonnie had clearly made her decision to sacrifice her life for her best friend something which Claire would do in a heartbeat. There was no easy answer to appease Jeremy.

"Lets just go to the dance and see what we can do to help."

Jeremy who wasn't really expecting that kind of response from someone whom he had come to acknowledge as possessing a cunning wit frowned a little but then nodded before rushing to his bedroom to fetch his jacket.

##

As the teens danced to the music in gym class which had been decorated to suit the sixties era, Dana instructed the DJ to pause momentarily before stepping up to the podium and pulling out the mike from it's stand

"We have a special shout out tonight." She said as everyone observed her

"This is for Elena, from Klaus."

##

"That was a lame chip shot, he's trying to bait us." Damon said to the others from within the crowd.

"I know everyone here." Elena said as she looked around the gym trying weed out a new face.

"Maybe he is not here." Stefan said. "Maybe he just wants us to believe he is here."

Claire just remained silent as the next song began making everyone dance.

"This is a party people…. Blend, let him come to us." Damon said which Bonnie drag Jeremy further into the crowd to dance.

"There's Rick." Damon said making Claire turn to look at the direction which he was headed only to narrow her eyes slightly at the smirk on his face as though he was amused at the looks of distress on their faces.

Their eyes locked for a moment and Claire decided to take a small peak in his mind only to be ejected. Alaric's eyes widened slightly before shifting over to Damon who was nowhere near him as though by instinct.

It was Klaus, she was sure of it. Claire thought of warning them but decided against it considering the fact that there were a lot of students here and Klaus wouldn't react well and so she just decided to blend as Damon suggested by agreeing to a dance request from one of the students.

A few minutes later she saw Stefan marching over to Damons location with an infuriated expression. What was that about? She turned around where he came from and saw Jeremy exiting the gym and realised what the problem was about. He had spilled the beans.

"Thanks for the dance… could you excuse me?"

The boy he was dancing with frowned a little but gave a brief nod. Claire moved through the crowd headed for the exit. Once she had entered and closed the door behind her, she walked through the long corridor only to quicken her pace when she heard groans of someone being beaten. She reached another door and opened before entering only to glare at the sight before her.

"Stop it!" she shouted at the boys that were kicking Jeremy who was lying on the ground. They all paused and turned around to look at her before pulling out wooden contraptions. Claire realising them to be vampire hunters weapons quickly raised her palm stopping the wooden projectiles mid air before dropping them to the ground once the boys had pulled the triggers. She flicked her wrist disarming them and flicked them again slamming them against the lockers knocking them out.

"Jeremy!" Claire knelt down placing her hands on his face. "Are you Ok? Can you move?"

"I think so." He responded making her take his hands before standing up pulling him to his feet.

The door she had came from suddenly opened revealing Stefan and Damon.

"What's going on?" The younger Salvatore demanded as he gazed upon the students crumpled on the floor.

"They were compelled to attack Jeremy." they both turned to look at her. "Klaus is here, he is distracting us."

Stefan nodded in agreement.

"It's Alaric." She dropped the bombshell making their eyes widen in shock. "He's been acting off…"

"How long have you known?" Stefan demanded.

"Maybe ten minutes ago by luck."

"We need to find Elena." Stefan said before rushing out the door whilst Damon just started with a calculating look.

"Do you have a plan Damon?" Claire asked making them both look at her.

"We need to fake Bonnie's death and Klaus has to believe she's really dead."

Jeremy looked confused but Claire realised what he meant.

"You want her to attack him to the point of exhaustion and you need both Stefan and Elena to believe that she actually died otherwise Klaus would sense a ruse if they don't act accordingly, and we both know that those two are terrible actors. I'm guessing they don't know about this engenius or in their case, the twisted plan of yours."

Jeremy's eyes widened in fear.

"Bonnie will be fine Jeremy and this will actually buy us some time to figure out how she would kill Klaus without dying. We need him in his proper body for that to work and that will only happen once he had learned that his biggest threat is dead."

##

Bonnie and Elena just ran out of the secluded room Alaric had led them to after lying to them that Klaus had taken Jeremy only to drop a bombshell on them that he was indeed Klaus. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Bonnie had of course tried to fight him only to learn that he was protected by a witch and if he should die, he would just possess another body perhaps even Jeremy.

Bonnie had stood momentarily petrified by that revelation. It had been an eye opener to her of what Claire had told her before of him being too dangerous. She realised then that power without skill meant nothing and so she opted to run.

"What happened?!" She looked up to see Jeremy, Claire and Damon approaching them."

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena wasted no time.

"Yes we know that, Claire made the connections about fifteen minutes ago."

Elena turned to glare at her for not informing them earlier whilst Bonnie looked conflicted. The girl was becoming a puzzle to her. How had she known about possession and how had she connected the dots quickly.

"You knew…"

"Now is not the time." Damon cut Elena off. "You need to go now."

Elena nodded once and rushed out with Jeremy leaving Bonnie behind.

"Are you ready to this?"

She nodded and simply glanced at Claire before returning to the room where Klaus was and shutting the door locking it to prevent any interference before assaulting him.

Elena and Stefan came running towards them.

"Where is Bonnie?!" Elena demanded harshly, pausing before turning to look at the closed door where loud crushes where emitting from and rushed to open it only to be freeze in anger and horror before taking a peek through a glass.

"Bonnie no!" She shouted as her friend used her power against Klaus and she could see the fatigue settling on her face.

"Do something!" She commanded Claire who only looked back at her in sadness.

"There's nothing i can do Elena, Bonnie locked herself in the room. Her magic overpowers mine."

Stefan rushed to the door and tried to muscle his way in only to fail repeatedly.

A few minutes later Bonnie dropped to the ground and the magic preventing the door to open disappeared. Stefan opened it and rushed towards the body with Damon in tour.

"She's not breathing."

Elena let out a heart wrenching sob as she knelt besides her friend.

"We need to bury her body…. Stefan, get them out of here." Damon instructed.

Stefan just gazed at his brother in anger before turning to look at Elena and Claire. "We need to go." He said softly before taking Elena by the elbow and pulling her to feet gently.

##

"You knew…!" Elena demanded glaring at Damon. "You knew that if Bonnie used all of her power on Klaus she would die."

They had all returned to the boarding house

"Actually we both did." Claire responded making her and Stefan look at her in shock. "No one pressed a gun to her head and forced her to sacrifice herself… it was her decision."

Elena looked at her as though for the first time, anger and disbelief dominating her features.

"Klaus possessing Alaric caught us off guard and we couldn't exactly kill him. We needed Klaus to believe that she was truly dead and for that to happen you had to believe it too."

"What?" Elena gasped hope appearing on her face.

"Bonnie is alive." was Claire's only reply.

"And so you decided to keep out of the loop…" Stefan began again only to be cut off.

"If there is one thing i have learned about you Stefan, it's that you are incapable of thinking straight where Elena is concerned. You wouldn't have allowed Bonnie to do what she did. You would have let love get in the way."

##

"So how did it go?" Maddocks asked the moment Klaus entered the apartment.

"Not as i expected, the witch is dead but Claire survived." Klaus replied. "It doesn't really matter anyway since she isn't much of threat."

##

Later that night, Elena got up silently from Stefan's bed and sneaked out silently headed for the basement cellar. She needed to undagger Elijah and only hoped that he was in a negotiating kind of mood.

 **Thank you for the reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"You called." Claire said to Damon when she entered the Salvatore boarding house.

"Your sister undaggered Elijah and they are nowhere to be found."

Claire's heart doubled in speed making Stefan look at her before deciding to speak.

"Damon, we need to give her space to speak with him. She needs to know if there is a way to save Bonnie's life and besides, when we talked to her she indicated that she was making progress."

Claire exhaled in small comfort. "I'm guessing Elena handed him the dagger to gain his trust."

"Probably." Stefan said.

"Can you perform a location spell to…" Damon paused when she shook her head.

"Lets just give her a chance to interrogate him…"

"She won't have a chance when he kills her and us for reve.." Damon started to say whilst her glared angrily at her only for her to raise her palm silencing him."

"I doubt he would kill her or us for that matter, he wants Klaus dead too remember? By now he must realise that the Martins who had been helping him are dead so his only chance to kill Klaus is by working with us."

Stefan nodded slowly in agreement after processing what she had said. "She's right Damon, if Elijah does kill us do you really think Bonnie would help him?"

Damon just glared at him but Claire could see that he agreed a little with what was said.

##

"Are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asked Elijah worriedly. For the whole day he explained to her some of the history of their creation. She had learned that the curse of the sun and the moon was fake and that the actual curse which was termed the hybrid curse was placed on Klaus who was his brother born out of a werewolf bloodline. The old witches placed a curse on him to suppress his werewolf side and Klaus wanted to break it to become a hybrid which was deadlier to vampires and he wanted to sire his own hybrid army.

"There is one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah replied.

"A witch." Elena said understanding what Elijah was saying. It all came back to Bonnie no matter how much she tried to protect her. "If they can channel that much power."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon, when Klaus is in transition that's when he would be at his most vulnerable." Elijah said. "A witch with enough power can Kill Klaus."

##

Claire who had left the lounge room to the huge library just to browse some of the books returned about thirty minutes later only to pause at the entrance when she saw the brothers having a glaring match

"You can be in love with Elena all you want if it means you will protect her." Stefan said as he moved closer to him only to stop in his private space. "But i have the one thing that you never will." he continued.

"Oh yeah….and what's that?" Damon asked.

"Her respect."

Damon threw a solid punch which sent him flying and impacted the wall with his back. Claire only gasped in shock at this. It seemed that Elena had a stronger effect on the brothers.

Stefan quickly got up and blurred towards damon and they both ended up with their arms holding each others shoulders trying to push each other gnashing their teeth.

"Ok that's enough!" She shouted shocked by this display.

They dropped their arms and turned to look at her breathing heavily.

"Grown men fighting over a teenage girl who hasn't even reached her majority…. Are you serious?" She asked as she stepped inside shaking her head appalled.

Stefan had the decency to look ashamed only to turn and stare behind her. Seeing this, Claire followed his gaze only to see Elena standing besides Elijah.

"You've invited him in?" Damon asked Elena looking distrustfully at Elijah.

Claire just shook her head at her sister's stupidity before turning to look at the brothers. "Like i said, a teenage girl." this of course earned her a glare.

"Elijah and i have renewed the terms of our agreement."

"The three of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah declared stepping inside. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked.

"An apology."

Damon looked at him as though he was insane something which Claire actually agreed.

Elena gave Stefan an expectant look and as the love sick fool he was immediately stepped forward bowing to her demand.

"I'm sorry for the part i played in your death…. I was protecting Elena...i will always protect Elena."

"I understand."

The three of them turned to look at Claire who had adopted a blank look.

"You want an apology, but before i give it… let's go way back." Claire said ignoring the dark look that Elijah adopted.

"The moment you stepped into this town you tried to kidnap us." she said and quickly raised her palm to silence Elena who was about to intervene.

"You then tricked our aunt Jenna to invite you into our house…. You stabbed Damon in the neck with a pencil for wanting to know what your plan was to protect Elena. You've threatened and muscle your way through everyone, your witch friends and you almost killed us."

Damon was nodding in the background with a cocky grin at what the girl was saying.

"And you expect an apology for being put to a temporary sleep. Need i remind you that none of this would have been necessary if only you had chosen to play well with others. I see you for what you are Elijah, you are the kind of person who loves to set rules for others and yet you don't follow them. If you can't do that, how do you expect us to?"

She then took a step forward giving a hard glare of her own. "I will not apologize for defending myself and the people i have come to care about and if a situation like that ever come up again, expect a repeat of the same treatment."

"Shut up Elena." She spat when she saw her open her mouth again before turning around to leave.

"Well, you gotta love her, the girl has spunk." Damon said.

##

That night at the Gilbert house, Elena told Claire about the hybrid curse.

"So Elijah wants to be Cain and kill his own brother, and here i thought that Stefan and Damon fighting for your affections was stupid enough. This goes on to prove that being a thousand year old person doesn't make one wise."

Elena's eyes widened at that.

"He will not kill his own brother Elena…"

"He gave me his word."

Claire just raised her eyebrow. "Do you always keep your word Elena?"

She got no response for that question.

"Why does he want to kill his brother? Did he even say why?"

"His word was enough his motives don't matter."

Claire sighed deeply. "Are the people of this town this naive or is it just you? Elena, motives matter, you need to be aware of why he is doing this"

"You could have stayed and asked him yourself." Elena snapped getting angry of being treated like she was stupid.

"I will not spend my precious time in the presence of self righteous people. I admit that i was originally intrigued about what i could learn from someone who had lived for quite that long but the only thing i learned is what a self righteous prick that he actually is."

Elena spluttered whilst Claire just typed her book ignoring the sound.

"You should have at least show him some courtesy if we are to be working with him" She said after recovering.

"Did he show the same courtesy to you, me and Damon. What about Rose? Did he even apologize to her for killing her only friend for falling in love?"

Elena just shook her head and left Claire's bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

_**thanks for the reviews**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries.**_

The next day at the Salvatore Boarding House, Claire sat with the brothers and Elena in silence as Elijah spoke of the sacrifice. He explained how Klaus's witch would channel the power of the full moon to release the spell bound within the moonstone and how he would sacrifice a werewolf and a vampire. He would then conclude the final part of the ritual by draining Elena's blood to the point of her death.

"Why are we even letting him break the curse?" Damon demanded making everyone turn to look at him. "We can just kill him today….with Bonnie."

"No Damon." Elena sighed tiredly, hadn't they had this conversation many times? "Bonnie cannot use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

"That's not an option Damon!" Elena glared hotly.

Damon glared back before turning to look at Stefan who just remained silent.

"What about you Claire, surely you will not let your sister commit suicide."

Claire just gave him a blank look making him narrow his eyes.

'Surely she could at least bring herself to show emotion, to care for he sister's wellbeing' Damon thought angrily.

"Elena made her choice Damon, i will not get in the way of that and besides, Elijah has an elixir that would bring her back to life."

"How do you know it will work?" He demanded coldly.

"I don't." She said as she gave him a thoughtful look. "I admit that i have always been under the impression that no spell could bring back the dead until i learned about the Gilbert rings, so she may or may not live. Ultimately it's her decision."

Everyone stared at her.

"Are that much of a coward that you won't use any of your magic to save your sister?" Damon sneered hopping to get a rise out of her only to be disappointed when the girl gave a small grin.

"I might possess magic Damon but i know my limits. I cannot kill an original vampire especially the one who took his time to learn everything there is to know about us."

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to break the curse?" Elena asked before Damon could give another nasty retort.

"If he doesn't by now he will before the night is out." Claire responded automatically making Elijah turn to her since he was the one who was about to answer that question.

Elena nodded trying to put on a brave face which would have been convincing if only the other vampires couldn't hear her rapid heartbeat.

##

"So this is what you call bravery?" Claire gave Damon a cold glare when he forcefed Elena his blood ensuring that when she dies in the ritual, she would come back as a vampire. Elijah had left when he learned this but not before reminding them to meet and proceed later as planned.

"Someone had to do something." He replied angrily.

Claire's glare morphed into surprise. "You know, i had originally thought that you where being a good brother to Stefan by trying to protect my sister...but now it is clear."

Damon's eyes narrowed slightly at the grin that was threatening to appear on her face.

"You love her…."

"Everyone already knows that." He cut her off rolling his eyes.

"Oh i know Damon, but you love her more than your brother does."

Damon blinked not expecting that reply. Stefan loved Elena a lot, he knew that.

"You challenge her to see life in a different way, to have hope, to fight for a future in your own dickish kind of way. I'm sure Stefan did that for a time but now he bows down to her every whim."

"So do you."

Claire just shook her head. "Damon, if i had the power to kill Klaus i would do it in a heartbeat."

"Well can you at least help me free the werewolf and the vampire to buy Elena another month?"

"Do you know where they're being held?"

"No." Damon replied. "But Katherine probably does. Lets go and meet up with Ric."

Claire nodded and followed him out of the house and boarded his car.

##

 _...thirty minutes later at the Grill…_

"So you are the real version of Klaus?" Claire asked as she sat in between Ric and Damon at the bar.

"In the flesh." Klaue replied with a smirk his blue eyes piercing her green orbs. "No hard feelings for trying to kill you i hope?"

"All is forgiven and besides, you are not the first peppy psycho i've had the displeasure to meet." She replied giving him a sweet smile earning a dark glare in return.

Ric coughed. "Claire, maybe you should go back…."

"I've heard about you." Klaus said cutting Alaric off. "You are quite an enigma."

"I'm sure Isobel exaggerated a little." She replied sipping her cup of tea.

"On the contrary luv, her information was accurate. I investigated myself."

"Well, we all want to be praised for our hard work i'm sure."

Claire could see that she was angering him.

"Any reason you came to say hi?" Damon quickly asked when he saw him try to suppress his rage by giving a fake smile.

"I'm told that you and your brother fancy my doppelganger, i just came to remind you not to do anything you might regret."

Claire just raised her brow. "You do realise that she isn't your personal property right?"

"Good day gentlemen."

Klaus turned to leave making Damon and Ric glare at the witch.

"What?"

"You do realise he could have killed you right?"

"Oh, i doubt he would do that in a public place as this."

##

"Which one are you trying to save, the blond or the wolf?" Damon and Claire who had gotten the information of the current whereabouts of Caroline and Tyler who were being kept in a the tomb by Katherine turned around only to see one of Klaus's warlocks walking towards them and stopped at a good distance.

"Did you really think that klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"Not really." The warlock turned to stare at Claire who had spoken. "I was actually hoping to meet up with his worshippers. You do realize that you are unimportant to him right, because when you die you will be alone and unmourned."

Claire quickly raised her palm blocking the powerful spell and flicking her wrist quickly snapping his neck.

"Amatuer" she sneered as the warlock dropped to the ground dead with a surprised expression on his face only to turn snap her attention to the sound of a gun cocking and pause her eyes widened.

"Matt?"

"Claire what the hell is going on? What did you do to him?" Matt demanded pointing a sniper rifle at him only for it to be quickly grabbed from his hands by Damon who had blurred towards him only to hit him on the head with its butt.

"Damon!" she hissed appalled at his action.

"We don't have time to deal with Donovan right now." He said as he unloaded it only to blink at the bullets. "Well, what do you know?" he said throwing them to Claire who caught them easily and frown as she looked at them.

"Wooden bullets, he knows…."

"Yep." Damon said. "If i hadn't screwed up today he would be dead right now."

Claire shook her head as they entered the tomb leaving an unconscious Matt outside.

##

"I was hurt." Caroline who had been vervained and chained to the wall spoke to Tyler who sat opposite him. "You turned your back when i needed you..but, i could never hate you Tyler."

Tyler who had originally thought that someone whom he had come to call a friend hated him for his actions didn't know how to reply to that.

They both quickly turned around when they heard the head of the tomb being removed and thought the worst that Klaus had come to take them.

"damon...Claire?" Caroline looked surprised and happy to see her at the same time eliciting a smile from her.

"Caroline, you really need to stop getting yourself in these kind of situations." Claire said before turning to look at the other prisoner "….hello Tyler."

Before Damon could say anything she waved her hand towards her shackles snapping them open before doing the same to Tyler.

"We need to move fast Damon, it will be dark soon…..and Tyler needs to be far away before he changes."

He nodded and they both evacuated the tomb.

"Why is Matt here and what happened to him." Caroline asked blurring towards him and kneeling to check his pulse.

"He's fine, but he knows about vampires." Claire said making her eyes widen in shock. "I'm guessing by your expression that you haven't told him."

"I did but i compelled him to forget on his request." Caroline said.

"Then he was probably on vervain and i doubt that he got that rifle legally." she said as she pointed at the gun a small distance away from him. "He's working with someone."

"Do you always come up with accurate facts out of nowhere, because it's creepy." Damon said

Claire rolled her eyes. "We should go."

##

"Bad time little bro." Damon said his cellphone pressed to his ear as they all jogged out of the forest. Claire could see that Tyler was beginning to sweat buckets and by her calculation, they where probably not gonna make it at the Lockwood Cellar.

"Saving the day… i figured you would understand. Tell Elena to stay put."

Tyler dropped to his knees and Caroline was about to head towards him only to stop at Claire's raised hand. "He's starting to turn Care, one bite and that's it for you…..there is not much we can do for him now."

"What?" Damon said fear etched on his face. "I will take care of it." he then hung his cell.

Tyler gave a pained cry looking at the heavens.

"We need to leave now!" Claire said with urgency only for Tyler to jump at Damon gnashing his teeth. They both fell to the ground and Damon tried to push him off of his body when he saw his eyes glowing and his canines snapping closely to his face.

Claire waved her hand tossing him further away into the forest. "We must go now!"

Caroline grabbed both her hand and Matts and blurred away from the forest with them.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

… _ **..A Short Chapter...**_

"Matt don't shoot!" Caroline who had barricaded herself with Claire and Matt in the Lockwood shouted appalled when his boyfriend shot Tyler whilst in his werewolf form for trying to break through cell.

"He's fine caroline, he will heal…" Claire said comfortingly

"I know that!" Caroline shouted looking at the werewolf that now lay down whimpering in pain. "You phone is buzzing."

Claire quickly pulled out her phone from her leather jacket pocket and quickly pressed the answer button before placing it to her ear.

"Hello." She answered as she stared at the werewolf wondering when the full moon would pass.

" _You've placed a rather large kink in my plans love by saving Tyler and Caroline."_

Claire recognized that voice and so Caroline looking at her.

"I'm sure you expected or at least suspected us to, i mean given what you have learned about us from Isobel. Fighting for family and friends is what we do."

Matt stared not really understanding what was going on since no one had the time to actually explain.

Claire felt shivers up her spine when Klaus gave a dark chuckle at the other other end.

" _I've been around for a very long time luv that's it's become easier for me to interpret the delicacies of human behaviour. I knew one of you would try to stop me so i came prepared with back ups. By saving Caroline you condemned Jenna and you family back in London who will probably be dead before the night is out."_

"You leave them out of this….take me instead." She offered her eyes narrowed into slits.

" _It's better to let you live so you may know what happens to those who cross me just like Katerina did. Bye luv."_

"I will make you pay for this Klaus some day, that i promise you."

Klaus actually laughed amused by this and hung up the phone.

Claire dropped hers to the ground and knelt down fear, pain and anger etched on her face.

"Claire." Caroline said horror stricken.

"What's going on?" Matt asked and got no reply.

##

Stefan glared in anger at the place Elijah stood before he vanished with his brother. He had sworn...given them his word that he would kill Klaus once Bonnie got him closer to the brink of death only to shift his allegiance at the last moment.

"It seems Claire was right not to trust him." Bonnie said angrily as few tear drops slid down her cheeks at the sight of a dead Jenna who had been part of a sacrifice.

"We should probably head back to the old Mansion." Stefan said after a few seconds. It had been a long day and he felt tired.

##

"I'm going back to London tomorrow." Claire told Elena and Jeremy the next day after the funeral. She had received a phone call from her neighbours back there telling her that her parents had been killed by burglars who broke in confirming what Klaus had told her.

"We will come with you." Jeremy declared but Claire could see that Elena was still grieving the loss of Jenna and John and taking her would not help at all.

"Thank you for the offer Jer, but i must decline."

Jeremy looked ready to protest.

"You needed much more here, please….do it for me."

Jeremy nodded reluctantly and moved over to hug her. "Safe travel...and i am sorry…"

"Thank you… i appreciate it." Claire's voice cracked at the end.


	28. Chapter 28

_**thank you for all the reviews**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

… _ **.Three Months Later….**_

"I'm totally paranoid all the time." Elena said to Bonnie as they sat in the grill eating lunch. Every minute she would fidget and look around expecting Klaus to show up after they had failed to kill him.

"You have a right to be." Bonnie replied making Elena turn to look at her. "Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him.

"Why hasn't he made a move?" She demanded her eyes widening to show dark circles underneath them which showed her fatigue. "There has been no sign of him...nothing."

"Well join the club." Bonnie said making her blink. "Everytime i close my eyes i have that same nightmare on repeat….four coffins with Klaus in one of them. It's weird."

Elena didn't know what to say to that and so Bonnie told her that she would figure it out and stood up to leave. The moment she she got into her car, she felt magic calling her from the site where a hundred witches were massacred and decided to drive there to investigate.

##

… _ **..Later That day…..**_

"Can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler he's right outside." Jeremy who had recently been fired from the Grill for lateness found himself being cornered by Elena and Ric. The truth was that he was still depressed for the break up she had with Bonnie and her other sister whom she had bonded with well that still hadn't returned from London.

"When did you start hanging out with him?" Alaric asked worriedly since he knew that he had been sired by Klaus to follow his every command.

"I don't know, does it matter?"

"Jeremy it matters." Elena said. "He was sired by Klaus, he's dangerous."

"You are not going anywhere with him." She added when he tried to overstep her to reach the front door.

Jeremy just gave her an annoyed look. "Fine...then we can all stay in."

Elena was confused by that statement.

"Yo Tyler, you can come in!"

Alaric and Elena gaped t him in shock as Tyler entered the house. Was he serious to invite him in.

Tyler was led to the kitchen table by Jeremy and sat there whilst the others just followed not knowing what to do.

"It's weird." Elena said looking at Tyler who sat comfortably in her house. "Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you are just sitting in our kitchen."

"Look maybe i should just go." Tyler said to Jeremy.

"No stay...you are not doing anything." Jeremy quickly replied making Elena stare at him.

"Unless you have to report to your hybrid master." she said

"Tell me Tyler." Ric said after taking a small sip of his coffee. "What is the difference between being sired and being compelled."

The front entrance suddenly door opened and a girl entered pulling her luggage.

"Compulsion is just mind control Alaric." the girl said making Jeremy jump from his sit with a huge grin and run across the room towards her to give her a hug whilst others looked shocked.

"Claire you are back… we missed you."

"I missed you two Jeremy and everyone else." She replied returning the hug and taking a peak over his shoulders at the others who got off their chairs and moved quickly to hug her as well with the exception of Tyler.

"It seems i have missed a lot."

Jeremy and Ric took her luggage and went upstairs leaving her and Elena at the bottom of the stairs.

"So how was your flight?" Alaric asked descending from the stairs with Jeremy in tow and proceeded to the kitchen.

"It was slow but otherwise good."

"So i take it that you are now a hybrid Tyler?" She asked once she had pulled a chair and sat down. "It must be great not having to succumb to the full moon."

"It is." He agreed. "i never have to go through that pain of transformation again."

"But he still serves Klaus." Elena said unhappily.

"Well Klaus is a meticulous planner Elena, he doesn't do things halfway."

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked.

"He doesn't do things out of the goodness of his own heart, you know that. If the hybrids were not ever going to be loyal to him do you really think he would have bothered to create them?"

"He's made a lot of enemies over the centuries and so a loyal army would come in nicely should he feel threatened."

"I do not serve him." Tyler said making Elena and Alaric give him looks of disbelief which according to Claire's expression didn't help as well.

"But you feel grateful for what he did Tyler." She said softly. "He saved you from a curse that caused you unimaginable pain that you dreaded every single time a full moon approached. You feel that you owe him, or am i wrong in my assumption?"

Tyler looked conflicted whilst others just looked at Claire.

"No you are not, but that doesn't mean he is my master."

Ric didn't look convinced after seeing his hesitancy. "What if he asked you to jump of a bridge?" He asked.

"He won't." Tyler replied in annoyance. "And even if he did it wouldn't affect me, i'm a hybrid."

"Oh yeah, then what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena demanded.

"Then i guess i would just rip my heart out!" He responded angrily. "You guys are all just like Caroline...getting all freaked out over something you don't understand.

"You are right Tyler i don't understand." Elena responded. "Klaus has terrorised every single one of us and you are just blindly loyal to him.."

"All right Elena that's enough." Claire said getting tired of her pointless blame.

The said girl glared at her sister for being commanded.

"Tyler never asked for this and even if he did you shouldn't be quick to judge him for trying to end his suffering."

She opened her mouth to give a retort only to close it when Claire raised her hand.

"It's out of his control, or have you forgotten the time you spilled the secrets of the moonstone to Elijah under his compulsion. You should be helping instead of lecturing, all of you."

Ric looked ashamed but the stubborn self righteous expression on Elena's face told her otherwise. Tyler suddenly got up and said his goodbye before turning to leave.

Whilst everyone got up to place the dishes in the sink, Jeremy received a phone call and decided to leave the house but no one noticed that he had taken off his ring.

"So Tyler Lockwood as a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena began making Claire sigh and turn around only to pause and stare at the ring on the table.

"Jeremy took off his ring." she said before she started to run headed for the front entrance with Ric and Elena in tow.

"Jeremy no!" Elena shouted once they had reached outside only to see Jeremy standing still on the road in front of a speeding car headed towards him.

Claire quickly raised her palm and muttered the summoning charm pulling him off the road as the car past missing him by inches only for it to skid to a stop. The front door opened and a handsome male stepped out of it giving her a dark glare and before he could take another step Claire pointed her palm at him and his heart ejected from his chest zooming towards her and caught it.

Elena gasped in shock whilst Ric just looked a little intimidated as the body of the male dropped to the ground and desiccated.

"You are not a novice witch are you?" He asked.

"I've been practising and have a score to settle."

##

"Stefan has Klaus's family thats why Klaus sent his hybrid to kill Jeremy to send a message." Damon explained to Elena who had called him why Klaus was doing this. "All we need to do is find the coffins back and give it to him.

Claire was annoyed by her sisters eagerness to find and return the coffins but hid the expression from everyone. She became intrigued that he had a weakness, his family, and if she could exploit it she could ruin him. She just needed to team up with Stefan

"We just need to find him."

Elena pulled out her phone and called Bonnie to explain what had happened only to be surprised that she knew where Stefan was.

"Lets go."

##

"You need to give Klaus's family back." Elena said to Stefan once she and Claire had entered the mansion. Damon had to wait outside since the spirits used their magic against him since they clearly didn't want him.

Claire could feel the l magic in the air that seemed to tug her softly to turn around and look at the dirt floor behind stefan. Was it trust that she felt? She questioned herself only to freeze as her eyes widened seeing the coffins which had been invisible before they disappeared again.

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car." Stefan remained expressionless making Elena glare in anger.

"Don't you get it, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants..."

"Elena stop talking, i'm not gonna give Klaus anything and Jeremy is your problem not mine."

" _SLAP!"_

"Then you go to hell." Elena said and turned to leave hiding her tears from her boyfriend's coldness.

"It's good to see you again Stefan." Claire said once she was Elena was out of sight. "And having the witches place a cloaking spell on the coffins is complete genius." she complimented making him look at her in wariness.

"You can see them?"

She just gave him a small grin. "I'm a witch Stefan…"

"And i suppose you are gonna give me the same lecture…"

"Actually i agree with you, Klaus's family is his weakness. I plan to educate him on that fact and if you are willing i could be your secret partner in crime."

Stefan's eyes became saucers at that declaration. "What about Jeremy.."

"He'll be fine Stefan, Elena will trade his life for Rebecca's is it?" she had been given a short rundown by Damon on their way of what she had missed when she left to London.

"How do you know that she.."

"Your girlfriend is predictable Stefan, she is incapable of keeping her word when the lives of those she cares about are threatened a fact that even Klaus is aware of. She will hand over her sister, of that i have no doubt."

Before stefan could reply, Damon blurred into the room and grabbed him before zooming out.

Claire heard Stefan scream in pain outside and rushed out to investigate.

##

"If i don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is whose gonna die next." Klaus said as he crouched in the Salvatore cellar looking down at his sister who had been daggered from behind her back.

"Bonnie, Caroline or Claire." He listed smirking at the last name. "It's only a matter of time before stefan gives me what i want."

##

"Klaus's family is a weakness we can use against him." Stefan told Damon whilst Claire just gave a single nod.

"Use them to do what? You are not gonna kill him and do you know how i know?" Damon asked. "Because there was one way to do it and you blew that to save me."

"Nothing is truly immortal Damon." They both turned to stare at Claire who had spoken looking up at the stars. "The original family might be the closest to it but the mere fact that they can be silenced by something so simple as a dagger suggests that there might be a way to undo their eternal existence."

" And besides Damon, Bonnie has been getting weird dreams of a sealed coffin that possesses a power to kill Klaus." Stefan said peaking his interest.

"If the four of us put our heads together, we could exterminate that family once and for all." Claire said.

Claire could see that Stefan was about argue.

"We need all the help we can get Stefan and don't forget, Klaus has an army. There is strength in numbers."

"We are in." Damon declared with a sinister grin


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Claire and the Salvatore brothers stood two steps away from Bonnie observing her as she chanted her unsealing spell to unlock the sealed coffin. After two minutes of waiting patiently, Bonnie stepped closer to the coffin and tried to open it with her hand to no avail.

"Why won't you open?!" She demanded in frustration.

"Okay, my turn." Claire said making Bonnie move aside. "I'm going to try to blow it up so i need you all to take a few steps back."

The Salvatores frowned slightly but did as asked whilst Bonnie just looked a little doubtful and intrigued at the same time. Claire cleared her throat and raised her palm pointedly at the coffin's sealing mechanism before closing her eyes.

Everyone just watched wondering what she was about to do only to jump back when a loud boom sent the coffin flying towards the opposite wall and broke a few bricks before dropping to the ground.

Claire staggered back a little for using the bombardment hex without a wand only to regain her footing when a pair of hands held her waist.

"Did it work?" She opened her eyes only to blush slightly at the attention she was receiving from the three individuals.

"What spell was that?!" Bonnie inquired momentarily ignoring her question.

"I practice a different kind of magic Bonnie." Claire replied as she approached the coffin only to frown at seeing it in perfect shape with no sign of even a single dent.

"Guys?"

Stefan and Damon who well still gaping shook their heads and quickly moved to pick the heavy coffin up and place it back on its stand. Claire closed her eyes again and placed her palm on the box her eyes closed.

Bonnie was looking at her still trying to understand what she meant by different magic before sighing in exhaustion when she saw her doing what she thought she had been trying to do. "It won't work, you've seen me try it wielding no results."

Claire ignored her and continued to concentrate trying to find out its weakness. This would have been quicker if she had a wand, she thought only to open her eyes in defeat before turning around to look at the others.

"I'm at a loss here guys, i can't open it."

Stefan sighed in frustration and Damon in a moment of madness picked up a shovel and started hitting the coffin repeatedly until its shaft broke.

"Really Damon?" Stefan asked making Claire laugh and fall to her knees her hands clutched at her sides and soon everyone laughed with her. After a while she got up her tummy a little sore.

"I really needed that Damon." Claire said wiping tears from her face whilst the others just chuckled.

##

…. _Next Day…._

Bonnie brought Elena to the mansion and showed her the coffins much to Stefan's annoyance.

"I needed her to help me find someone i think has the power to open the coffins Stefan." Bonnie said as she pulled out a small picture out of her back jean pocket and showed it to Elena who only gasped in shock.

"Who is this?" Stefan asked when he was shown the picture.

"It's my mom."

Claire didn't go with them opting to stay behind and continue where she left off from the book she was writing. Back in London after her parents burial, she didn't do much of anything in her grief.

 _Chapter 9_

 _The Midnight Duel._

Claire paused and gave a small chuckle at how she had been gullible back then and got herself tricked into a duel with her bitterest rival only for him to not show up but send the caretaker after them for sneaking out late at night.

It took the entire day to finish the Chapter and Claire picked up her cellphone which was buzzing on the head lamp and answered it.

"Hello Damon."

She listened to him speak her eyes widening at every sentence.

"Hang on, Elena refused the two of you to accompany you to meet Bonnie's mom. Is she insane? She does know that Klaus's hybrids are probably watching over them right?" Claire said shaking her head at her sister's ridiculous behavior. One would think she would use her common sense having seen the way Jenna was killed.

She paused letting Damon speak only to sigh in annoyance.

"So that's how she lashes out for the way Stefan has treated her, is that it?" Claire asked. "She does realise that he was forced to leave the ones he has come to love and value as friends for months in a quest to aid the hybrid freak to sire more hybrids and forced to kill innocents along the way and to make matters worse he was compelled to switch off his humanity."

"And Elena expected him to forget all of that to pursue true love that only exists in fairy tales."

She then paused again to listen.

"Klaus finally found his coffins." she confirmed what Damon just said not shocked. "It was only a matter of time and it's probably a good thing that you hid the one that truly matters."

"You undaggered Elijah?"

Claire didn't know whether to be happy or mad since she didn't trust him. "It was probably a good choice."

##

"You look surprised to see me." Elijah spoke softly as wiped the blood of the hybrid he had killed in the presence of his brother off his hands with a handkerchief whilst he glared at his brother. "So was it you that removed the dagger from my chest Niklaus?"

Klaus only gaped at his brother in shock and a little anger at the way Damon chose to try and thwart him. "You look as if you need a drink brother….so shall we." he said gesturing with his hand invitingly to the wine on the table but Elijah had other ideas.

In his rage he blurred towards Klaus and punched him in the gut sending him crashing through the the double glass door.

"Easy!" Klaus said is he got up. "I just finished renovating." he then blurred towards him and a fight began as they traded punches for a few seconds until Klaus had had enough before blurring towards one of the coffins and opened it up, pulling the dagger off another original's chest and blurring back to Elijah before grabbing his neck.

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" he threatened with the dagger which was held pointedly close to his chest.

"Go ahead!" Elijah said with no fear in his eyes. "And you will have Kol to deal with."

Klaus in his rage had temporarily forgotten that another dagger had been taken by Damon and so he released his brother when he came to that realisation.

"Mikael is dead." He declared.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked, shock dominating his features. "Then why do our family remain in these coffins."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore." Klaus said trying to suppress the rage that was threatening to spill at the thought of the person who betrayed him whom he once considered to be a friend. "He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them."

##

"There is nothing smart in trusting Elijah...Damon. He already screwed us once when he offered his help to kill Klaus." Stefan said as he put on his shirt whilst Claire averted her gaze trying to hide the blush that had appeared at seeing his developed chest much to Damon's amusement.

Claire of course blamed it on her teenage hormonal body.

"We just need to stall him Stefan to give Bonnie and her mother the chance to unseal the coffin." Claire said.

"Hang on." Stefan said as he turned to look at her. "Are you also going to attend their dinner?"

"If i don't he will quickly become suspicious."

##

… _.Two Hours Later at the Mikaelson Home…_

"Our guests have arrived." Elijah informed his brother once he had opened the door and gestured for them to enter.

"Damon, Stefan." Klaus greeted them like they were old friends as he stood besides the table which was filled with prepared food. "Elijah tells me you seek an audience, very bold." he then turned to look at the calm female that seemed to be milking in the decorations.

"I was under the impression that this was supposed to be an adult discussion luv."

Claire turned to look at him with a raised brow. "I recently turned eighteen and according to the law that alone automatically makes me an adult, surely you know this."

Stefan and Damon smiled in amusement

Klaus's smile dropped by a fraction at that declaration and he just gestured with his hands for them to take their seats.

Once they had sat and began to eat, Claire listened to their conversations with little to none interest since no damaging secrets were being revealed, but when she heard of the originator of the doppelgangers named Tatia who was used in the ritual of turning them into vampires she became intrigued.

"...but in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family." Klaus declared as he stared at Stefan.

Claire could see what he was doing which the Salvatores undoubtedly did not.

"Family above all." Elijah reciprocated as he raised his wine glass to perform a toast with his brother.

"Please." Claire chuckled drawing everyone's attention. "If you truly knew the sacred bond of family you wouldn't have to dagger your siblings for centuries and if you where to undagger them now, i truly doubt that they would share your sentiment Niklaus."

She turned to give the Salvatores an amused glance.

Damon and Stefan seeing this realized that Klaus was trying to get them to doubt their bond given the recent events.

"But that was a nice trick to try and get them to doubt themselves."

Klaus's fist clenched a little at how the girl quickly deciphered his intentions.

"Let's move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal." Elijah suggested

Damon wasted no time in speaking the terms they had discussed back at the Salvatore Boarding house of them agreeing to return the coffin provided that they live Mystic Falls and Elena for good.

Klaus of course declined claiming that he needed her blood to create more hybrids as security to those that would oppose him.

"Who exactly would oppose you Niklaus?" Claire asked with fake curiosity. "The only person who had a chance to kill you for good died with his weapon and that kind of news has a way of spreading around like fire making your lesser opponents quake with fear to dare and challenge you."

"She's got a point brother." Elijah said making Klaus narrow his eyes slightly something which the other occupants observed. He had clearly thought that his brother would be on his side.

"If i were to hazard a guess i would say that you were trying to stall to undagger your other siblings because let's face it, Rebekah is never gonna forgive you for what you did to your own mother and your other siblings….."

Klaus looked murderous and Stefan cleared his throat to try and stop her from further angering him with the obvious truth but Claire wasn't gonna stop there until she pushed her point across.

"The hybrids are your back up family should your siblings choose to abandon you which they would undoubtedly do given the first chance." she smirked when she saw his eyes glowing, warning her to not push him. She had clearly pushed his buttons and she needed to put the last nail in the coffin.

"It's not fear of death that awaits you but abandonment…."

Claire saw the attack coming and quickly raised her palm. A loud bang resonated in the room as Klaus was sent flying back to the previously repaired double glass door shattering it into pieces.

"Please control your brother Elijah, this is after all a peaceful negotiation."

Stefan and Damon just looked at the original in shock as he stood up and began to return to the room with a furious expression.

"Calm yourself Niklaus." Elijah said as he gave Claire a calculating expression wondering how powerful she was exactly.

"Bring me the coffin before i kill your brother." Klaus barked glaring at Stefan.

Damon sighed. "I'll get it." He then turned to leave.

"Why don't you go with them brother." Klaus turned to Elijah trying to hide his anger and hurt expression of him siding with the enemy. "You keep him honest…..and when you return i will make good on my promise and hand over our family."

Elijah didn't even blink at that command but turned to follow Damon.

"No one has managed to get under my skin like that luv." Klaus said staring at the girl. "You are really brave or foolish."

"Those words sound vaguely familiar." Claire said remembering Lucius Malfoy saying the same thing to Hermione when she told him of how fear of Voldemort's name only increased the fear of the thing itself. "But i will take them as a compliment."

Stefan was really beginning to regret bringing her along and before he could say anything, Elijah returned to the room with Damon and a compelled hostess holding and empty wine glass tray with a cloth spread over it.

"Elijah, why haven't you left?" He asked confused.

"Well where are your manners brother? You forgot about desert." Elijah pulled off the cloth revealing two daggers that had been removed from the other members of the original family's chests.

"What did you do?" He asked fear etched on his face as he took a single step back.

"I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Niklaus, we are doing things on my terms now." Elijah declared as other vampires blurred in the room and began to throw punches at Klaus.

"You are free to leave." Elijah said despite the commotion in the room. "This is family business."

Stefan, Damon and Claire turned to leave.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena said a little shaken at having had a run with an angry Rebekah whom she had daggered and seemed to want revenge only to be rescued by Elijah who relayed the information to her.

"How is she even alive?" Damon asked.

"I'm guessing she has a few friends in the witching community." Elena replied. "Elijah said she wants to leave in Mystic Falls with her children in peace. He has assured me that they would not attack anyone and i believe him."

Damon suddenly looked annoyed at the effort he had put to have the coffin opened only to learn that it was all for nought.

"Lets recap Elena." Claire said giving her 'are you an idiot look'. "Klaus killed his mother a thousand years ago and she spent all of that time in the other side watching her children butcher other people's lives throughout the centuries. She saw the monsters they had become and when Klaus broke the hybrid curse she tried to have you killed twice if i am not mistaken to prevent him from creating more hybrids."

Everyone just gazed at her taking in what she was saying.

"She has an ulterior motive up her sleeve…."

"And what's that?" Elena asked

"I'm sure she will tell us if she finds the chance."

"Elijah said…"

"Elijah just like the rest of them crave for a family that Klaus destroyed Elena. That's one of the many things that matter to an immortal being so of course he would believe that and besides haven't you learned anything about trusting Elijah"

"He helped us with the coffins." She declared.

"True, but when he's family that he searched for centuries is threatened he will turn against you in a heartbeat. Don't let what he says about his nobility fool you Elena, you should learn to judge a man by the way he treats his inferiors and not his superiors."

Stefan just blinked at that phrase. "I've never heard that quote before."

"I'll be surprised if you did." Claire said turning away from an unconvinced Elena to look at her boyfriend. "I just made it up."

Damon who had been silent just nodded in agreement at what Claire had said. "Are you sure she will approach us."

"Damon, she has no friends in this town and she probably knows that we want Klaus dead. Whom do you think she would ally herself with?"

Before Damon could reply, the doorbell rang and Elena opened the door and looked to the streets in confusion when she saw no one and was about to close the door only to pause when she saw an envelope with a seal on it lying on her porch and picked it up.

"What is it?" Stefan asked staring at it when she stepped back into the house.

Elena opened it and pulled out a card written in ancient elegant script. "It's an invitation." She replied.

"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktail and celebration." she read out loud before turning it over.

"Elena, i think it's time we finally met. Esther."

"There you go." Clare said.

##

"Oh please Damon Esther isn't gonna try anything surrounded by guests, and even if she did somehow manages to kill Elena, what do you think Klaus is gonna do?"

Claire said as she picked up her purse getting ready to leave the house to attend the party. Damon had argued a lot about Elena's safety trying to stop her from attending which to be frank sounded ridiculous.

"You have a way with words." Damon said glaring at her heatedly

Claire understood that he had feelings for her sister.

"You know i speak the truth and you have played this game before. They might the most powerful family in existence but they are some lines that they wouldn't dare to cross."

"We should probably go." Stefan said already tired

"Aren't you going to put a stop to this brother?" Damon demanded turning his gaze over to Stefan.

"What for? Protecting Elena is your job now."

Claire just rolled her eyes and proceeded to head for the front door. "It's impolite to turn down an invitation Damon."

##

"Why didn't you extend your invite to Claire mother, after all she is Elena's twin." Finn Mikaelson the oldest of the siblings asked her mother when they were alone and only after she had burned sage soundproofing the room.

"Because despite everyone being convinced that she is a novice witch i happen to know otherwise. She is powerful, smart and cunning and would most definitely recognize the spell i want to cast to put an end to all vampires. She would put a stop to it." Esther replied.

Finn nodded in understanding.

"Please make sure that Elena comes to see me alone."

'I will mother." Finn said and turned to exit the room and walked through the hallway before descending the stairs to the ball room only to smile a little when he saw the doppelganger alone.

"Elena Gilbert." He said getting her attention whilst he picked up a wine glass from the luxurious table. "I'm Finn Mikaelson"

"My mother's request did not include your friends and if you want to see her, you need to be alone." He said before heading over to the guest to request a dance.

##

"Change of plans." Rebekah said to his brother Kol. "i had originally invited Matt to kill him but i think i will settle for Elena's sister instead. I wondered if you wanted to help your your sister out?"

"You want to spit right back in the face of mother's rules?" Kol asked faking surprise only to smirk at her. "I'm in."

"There she is." Rebekah said pointedly staring at the girl dressed in a forest green v-neck sparkling dress. " i will lure her out."

Kol nodded and exited the Mansion whilst Rebekah approached Claire.

"Hi. You must be Claire." She greeted with a smile

"And you must be Rebekah." Claire replied.

"I wondered if we could have a little chat outside"

"Why not have it in one of the unoccupied rooms?" Claire asked whilst looking at at the door closest to her. "It's cold outside."

"I will grab your jacket…"

"While i appreciate the gesture i would prefer we do it inside in the presence of everyone, forgive me when it comes to vampires i have an irrational fear." She smiled apologetically.

Rebekah just blinked once. "And yet you hand out with the Salvatores."

"The Salvatores as you kindly put it are both in love with my sister and they both know that it would be incredibly foolish if they try to harm me…." she left the sentence hanging and Rebekah looked a little irritated.

"My mother gave us specific instructions not to harm…"

"It's a good thing then that i adhere to facts now if you would excuse me i see Matt without a date over there." Claire said before turning to leave without a backward glance not noticing the dark glare boring through her skull.

##

"Klaus can't be killed but tonight's spell links all of my children that if one dies they all do."

Elena's heartbeat increased at Esther's declaration. She wanted Klaus dead just like everyone but Elijah? He had tried to help her and she was just about to let him die with them.

"I love my family Elena but they are an abomination… i betrayed nature when i created them and so it's my duty to kill them."

Elena just gaped in shock at the callousness. It seems that her sister was right again about Esther being up to something.

##

"Good evening, we haven't met." Kol said stretching out his hand to Claire who was chatting with Matt over the balcony.

Claire turned to look at him but didn't offer hers sensing that he was up to something given the way he smiled at her.

"Matt Donovan."

He turned to look at the boy who said his name trying to hide his rage at the blank look the girl had given him.

"Kol Mikaelson." He replied before taking his hand and crushing it emitting a loud groan from Matt.

Claire seeing this flicked her wrist snapping his breaking his arm which prompted him to release Matt and give the girl a dark glare. A few seconds later his arm healed quickly and Claire flicked her wrist again snapping his neck to prevent an incoming assault.

"Matt!" She said pulling him to his feet only for a strong hand to grab her by the neck and slam her against the wall.

"You dare attack my brother?!" her eyes that had momentarily began to see stars cleared only to see an angry Rebekah squeezing her neck.

"Let her go!" Matt said glaring at the blonde in fury.

"Oh what?" Rebekah asked but the moment she turned to face Matt Claire flicked her wrist snapping her neck before she started to cough once she had dropped to the ground.

"Lets go." She said to Matt before turning around to the door whilst she rubbed her neck.

##

"So Esther wants to kill her entire family." Stefan said when they had reached the Gilbert house.

"Well good riddance." Claire said coldly as she pulled off her jacket.

"What about Elijah?"

Claire turned to give Elena an angry look and the lights flashed a little making her take a few steps back. She was furious and had heard enough of her whining. Why did she care about him?

"If you weren't my sister Elena i would have slapped that compassionate expression clear off your face." She hissed as she began to stalk her making Stefan come and stand in between them.

"Easy Claire, we all want Klaus dead but you can't be angry with her about the way she feels."

"Well her feelings are getting in the way of our plans and frankly i'm sick of it. That family has brought us nothing but darkness and if i was powerful enough i would have offed them in a heartbeat." Claire said giving him a venomous glare before turning to head upstairs.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Elena who had recently left the house returned a few hours later only to see Claire sitting in the lounge typing. She always seem to do that but not tell her what the book was all about.

"I just met up with Bonnie."

Claire paused typing and turned to look at her. "And?"

"Esther is channeling her, her mom and the entire Bennet bloodline from the otherside. The originals will all be dead when the full moon reaches its apex."

"Which brings me to my next question." Claire said. "Why do you look miserable and please don't tell me its Elijah."

When Elena didn't respond she sighed and proceeded to type her book. "If you inform him now he would just kill Bonnie and her mum to server the link.." She paused and gave a now wide eyed Elena a thoughtful look. "Correction, he would feed them his blood and kill them to prevent them from being channelled since their spirits would also join their ancestors and we both know that you can't be both witch and vampire at the same time."

Claire could see Elena trying to come up with a response that would put Elijah in the good light.

"Don't say i didn't warn you Elena."

Before she could reply, there was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

"Elena." Claire heard Elijah's voice and chose to ignore it. "I don't mean to intrude, but i was hoping you would accompany me."

There was a brief silence.

"I want to show you something."

##

"I forgot how much i missed this land." Elijah said stepping out his Mercedes Benz car and milking in the clearing in the forest

"I can't even imagine what it was like a thousand years ago." Elena replied as she also stepped out of the passenger drive sit.

"Know your school was built over an indian village were i saw my first werewolf." Elijah began to explain as they walked headed towards a huge rock . "The town square was were the natives were gathered for worship, as a matter of fact near that was a...there was a field where wild horse used to graze."

"That's incredible." Elena responded.

They finally reached the rock and Elijah stopped and placed his hand on it and turned to look at Elena who had stopped two four steps behind him. "I admire you Elena, you remind me of qualities i valued long before my mother turned us…..it's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when i asked about the meeting with my mother the other night...you lied to my face."

Elena's heart began to race and Elijah raised a brow confusing her. "It's not true...i told you that all your mother wanted was a new start…"

"I can hear your heartbeat." Elena became silent at the knowing glint she was receiving for her pathetic attempt to lie. She suddenly wished that she could hide her emotions like Claire.

"It jumps when you are being dishonest with me, you lied to me at the Ball and you are lying to me now." Elijah said with conviction as he began to walk towards her only to stop in front her.

"Tell me the truth." He commanded softly but Elena could sense danger coming off of him waves.

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena found herself saying automatically. "We were told that whatever was gonna be in that coffin was supposed to kill Klaus and when we found out that it was your mother…..she does not only want to kill Klaus."

Elijah sighed in realization. "She wants to kill us all doesn't she? To undo the evils she created."

Elijah of course ignored her useless apologies. He couldn't let his family die. "You know there is one thing i have learned during my time in the earth,...be careful what you wish for."

He then stomped his foot on the ground once using his original strength i imploded leaving a huge hole. He then grabbed Elena and jumped into it a few miles down and once they reached the base, he jumped back up leaving her in what appeared to be rock tunnels.

She entered one of them and began to walk trying to find her way out only to pause gasping when she saw Rebekah standing a few steps away from her.

"Going somewhere?"

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked suddenly afraid.

"Not much, unless you try to run." She responded with a smirk. "In which case i get to kill you."

##

When Elena didn't return home for six hours, Claire found it strange and called Stefan to ask if she was with him. When he responded negatively, she got into her car and drove over to the boarding house.

She got out of her car when she reached the house and met up with the Salvatores who were waiting for her to arrive and hadn't gotten inside the house.

"We can't find her anywhere." Stefan said as he opened the door and three of them moved quickly headed for the lounge room only to pause at the entrance when they saw Elijah sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hello." He greeted lazily making Claire fold her arms around her chest.

"It's disrespectful to enter someone's house without an invitation, but let's forget about that for a minute and move on to a more pressing matter. My sister, where is she?"

"She's with Rebekah." Elijah replied. "If you want to save her, i need you to help me stop my mother from killing me and my family. She's channeling the Bennet line which needs to be severed."

"What do you mean severed?" Stefan asked.

"It means you have to turn one of them into a vampire Stefan…" Claire responded as her eyes became arctic.

Stefan looked horrified at that response.

"If Elijah approaches them Esther would immediately know his intent but she won't expect an attack coming from the likes of us, isn't that right Elijah?"

Elijah just gave her a blank stare. "An excellent deduction." he then stood up and left.

##

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Claire when she stepped outside of his house and stare at a raven in his tree only for it to fly down and land on her shoulder.

"Hi there." Claire said making Stefan blink in surprise. "I'm looking for the location of three witches performing magic and i wondered if you could help. You will literally feel the nature magic in the air, so spread the word to you other raven friends and report back once you have found the location."

The raven cawed once and flew to the sky to search for its other friends.

"What magic was that?"

Claire just smiled at Stefan. "It's simple communication Stefan."

Damon came out of the house and offered to use the dagger to put the originals to sleep.

"They don't affect Klaus Damon, the last thing we need is for him to kill people impulsively, just give me at least thirty minutes."

##

After sitting in the lounge room for about twenty-five minutes, a crow swooped in and Claire raised her hand for it to land on. She winced a bit when its talons pinched her skin and then gazed into its eyes.

Damon and Stefan who were setting opposite her only stared at her wondering what she was doing only for her to look up and shake her head berating herself for something.

"I know where they are. I probably should have just guessed the location."

Damon quickly got up. "Where are they?"

"At the old Mansion were Bonnie previously borrowed the power of the massacred witches months ago."

"Did you just read the bird's mind?" Stefan asked as they left the house.

"Is it surprising that a witch can read an animal's thoughts Stefan?" Claire deflected. "You are a vampire which automatically gives you the power to read minds is it really that much of a stretch that a witch could the same?"

"Bonnie can't.."

"Only because she hasn't fully tapped into her power which could easily be remedied if she isn't too distracted with Elena all the time." Claire said. "She hasn't fully accepted her magic Stefan but the moment she does, she would be capable of amazing fits."

Claire didn't enter Damon's car as expected and moved towards hers instead

"Aren't we riding together?" Damon asked.

"Do you really think that the witch spirits would let me interfere with their plans?They won't because the moment i reach the mansion they will fight me,... you on the other hand…"

She left the sentence hanging as she got inside the car before driving off heading home.

##

"You are free to leave Elena." Rebecca who had been guarding her like a watchdog said after speaking with Elijah on the phone. "Damon found a way to stop my mother."

Elena felt as though she had been submerged into icy water at that declaration. "He turned one of them into a vampire didn't he?"

She asked hoping that it wasn't true but deep down she knew and it was all her fault.

"Two points to you for that accurate answer and yes it was the only way to sever the Bennett bloodline which was pretty clever actually."

"Who was turned?" Elena demanded.

"Bonnie's mother."

Elena didn't know how she got out of the tomb and the moment she reached her car she was filled with rage. Her sister had been right, Elijah was no different from them.

" _Don't say i didn't warn you Elena."_

That phrase came back to haunt her, Bonnie would never forgive her for this.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Claire and Elena learned that most of the originals had left the previous night with the exception of Klaus and Rebecca. Elijah of course had left a letter for the both of them apologizing for the way he treated them.

" _Carry your compassion with you Elena as i will carry my regret always and forever"_ Claire read out loud. "I wonder if Bonnie and her mother got a similar ridiculous lame apology."

Elena didn't say anything still thinking of Abby Bennett and their recent problem.

"What are we gonna do about Ric being imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit."

Claire tossed the letter in the fire place with a look of utter disgust before softening her expression and turning to Elena to give her reply.

"I think we should leave it to the authorities Elena….there really is nothing we can do, i mean Meredith Fell is a respected member of a Found Family pointing a really long finger and a medical expert…"

Elena sighed in frustration. "Sheriff Forbes said the exact same thing and she even refused Damon's hel…"

"And for good reason Elena." Claire cut her off making her widen her eyes in shock. "The first thing he would do is kill her on sight which doesn't help anyone and you know that."

Elena shook her head. "Damon said something like that when i asked him to help."

"I should probably go and try to reason with her."

Claire just stood in front of her blocking the exit. "And say what exactly? You are neither a lawyer nor are you a detective. What if she files for harassment, you're now an eighteen year old which means you could be arrested. The only thing you will achieve by doing this is make matters worse Elena."

"I just want to ask her why she is doing this to the person she is in love with?" Elena said

"The people who died were killed by Alaric's weapons which have his fingerprints all over them, and don't you dare say that Alaric was stabbed also by one of his weapons because it doesn't really prove anything." Claire quickly said when Elena was about to raise another argument. "Dr Fell told the Sheriff that his wounds could have been self inflicted and besides, it's not about what you know but what you can prove in court that matters."

"What if i break into her house and search for any…"

"Evidence?" She interrupted giving her an incredulous look. "Are you actually listening to yourself Elena….you are not a police detective with a search warrant and any evidence you find would automatically be dismissed in court."

"I have to do something." She replied not happy with the facts she had been told.

"Don't say i didn't warn you Elena." Claire sighed tiredly moving out of her way but Elena just froze.

That phrase brought her back to the previous day and if they was one thing she had learned and began to accept was that her sister didn't do things halfway.

"What if it was Klaus or Rebekah?"

"I doubt that." Claire replied making Elena blink.

"How do you.."

"Know? Well for starters Klaus is holed up in his house mopping about his family leaving him again and has resorted to his latest fetish obsession of drawing paintings of our dear friend Caroline…disgusting i know"

Elena just gasped at that information. Had she really been out of the loop with her friend to know what was happening with her.

"I admit that i had originally thought that Rebekah had been behind it all given the way she was snooping around asking questions about trees…"

"You thought that by killing the victims it would serve as a distraction for us to try and save Ric whilst she roamed free trying to find out information of some trees with none the wiser." Elena said happily understanding some of Claire's wit.

"Yes Elena." She grinned in return. "But then i realized that she isn't really that cunning given her recent behavior. That would have been klaus's territory."

"Her snooping only started today." Elena supplied

Claire raised a brow at that information. "Can you think of why it started today of all days Elena?"

Elena scratched her head in frustration trying to come with a solution. This wasn't her area of expertise to just pull out solutions from seemingly nowhere like her sister even though she wished it where sometimes.

"Take your time Elena." Claire said patiently. "What's the significance of those trees?"

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"When i was in the tomb she used her cellphone to make some small documentary about me whilst i stood facing her and my back facing a wall with paintings of a story of how the originals were created."

"The story involving the white oak tree." Claire said.

" yes but we know how it ended. They burned the tree to the ground." Elena said.

"Elena, burning a huge tree to the ground doesn't necessarily destroy it completely and in some cases when the fire doesn't reach its roots. Sometimes a sapling is left over to replace the old tree."

"Why didn't i think of that?" Elena berated herself.

"You couldn't have known had Rebekah not shown such interest."

"So we just need to find it first, we could ask around?..." Elena suggested only to pause when Claire shook her head.

"Rebekah and Klaus would immediately become suspicious if we do that, no we need to steal the little information that Rebekah acquired by employing a little seduction something which i think Damon would be able to provide with the help of his nine hundred year old friend Sage."

"Wow, you sound like Katherine." Elena observed.

"Well, even though you hate her you have to admit that she is a master when it comes to that kind of stuff."

##

To say that Damon was pleased when Claire told him that there is white oak in this town would be an understatement. He quickly offered his services to try and find out what exactly Rebekah knew. He and his friend Sage got her drunk at the Boarding House by partying excessively and when she had fallen asleep Sage being the older than Damon entered her mind and shared the information she attained with him of the Salvatores owning the milling books

Damon however didn't realize that Sage also read his mind and found out about the linking spell placed on the Mikaelsons to kill them all and she couldn't have that since she was in love with Finn, and as a result, she quickly told Rebekah that the tree was used to build the Wickery Bridge.

When Damon got there he saw the wood piled in a heap and being burned whilst Rebekah just stood aside smiling victoriously at his failure to retrieve it before heading to her car and driving off.

'He was so close,' Damon thought furiously heading back to his car only to pause at the wooden signpost of the Wickery Bridge. It seemed that Rebekah in her excitement neglected the other part of the white oak.

Damon ripped it off its post and smirked in dark amusement. They finally had a weapon that could kill them.

##

"Ric." Claire said as he stepped inside the house.

"I've been released, Meredith dropped the charges." He announced making her run to give her a hug followed by Elena.

"It seems you really missed me." He noted in amusement.

Before either of them could say anything there was a knock on the door and Claire pulled out of the hug tog and open it only to frown slightly at the apologetic looking person on the porch.

"Meredith? How can we be of service?"

"I've come to explain myself."

The door suddenly further opened to reveal an angry Elena and Ric.

"You have some nerve to come here after.." Elena began only to be cut off by Claire.

"Elena please." She said giving her a meaningful look. "Lets just here her out and then pass our judgement shall we?"

They both didn't seem to want to listen to what Meredith had to say which wasn't surprising really.

"I suggest you speak fast." Claire said and Meredith began her tale.

"So you expect us to believe that the Gilbert is ring that has repeatedly brought Ric back to life is the reason he killed all those people?!" Elena demanded glaring at her like she had lost her mind but Claire could see a questioning look in Alaric's eyes if it was true. There were moments where he literally couldn't remember what happened a few hours the previous days when he had blackouts.

"You truly are a psycho." Elena concluded shaking her head.

"Somehow i doubt that Elena." Claire said making them turn to look at her whilst the other glared darkly.

"When Jeremy died and was brought back to life he could literally see ghosts of his two vampire girlfriends."

Meredith's eyes widened in shock. This was news to her.

"Yeah, so?" Elena demanded.

"Magic like that usually comes at a price Elena." Claire said. "When witches, vampires and werewolves die they go to the other side…. Right?"

Ric and Elena nodded whilst Meredith just frowned at that information.

"So when you die with that ring, were exactly do you think you would go Ric? Because you literally would not have any pulse."

"Wait?" Ric said. "Do you think i would perhaps take walks in the other side?"

"I don't think that's even possible." Elena said.

"That's because you are not a witch Elena and so you are not trained to think that way. I bet that if you tell Bonnie she will actually think of the possibility of that theory."

"That still doesn't explain why me walking in that purgatory would make kill those people." Ric said impatiently.

"It's not about taking walks in that plane Ric, it's about the thousands of the departed souls seeking vengeance or amusement that you interact with. When a soul leaves its body and doesn't pass on it will be driven mad Ric and as the years or centuries pass by, it can become... sinister."

"That sounds like a horror story like the one you wrote about a man who rips out his own heart to prevent himself from ever falling in love."

Claire narrowed her eyes and turned around slowly to face Elena. Who gave her the permission to read her diary.

"And how does me interacting with crazy ghosts make me kill innocent people? I have morals Claire." Ric quickly said seeing the cold look an her face.

"Ric?" Claire sighed. "What was the first thought that came to your mind when you first met Damon?"

He frowned. "I wanted to kill him, he wasn't my friend back then…"

"And why did you want to kill him?"

"You already know why Claire.." Elena intervened still not getting where this was going. "He thought that Damon killed his wife but learned later on that he turned her into a vampire"

"And a few months ago we lost Jenna to a vampire." Claire concluded.

"You still don't get where i am going with this?"

"No." this time all of them replied.

"You are a vampire hunter Ric and your instinct is to kill them and so every time you die and walk in the other side, the other supernatural creatures there remind your subconscious of that fact and urge you to give in to that impulse." Claire said shocking them but she didn't stop there.

"There would even go so far as to encourage you to kill those who sympathise for them. You are being groomed over there.


	33. Chapter 33

_**thanks for the awesome reviews**_

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"What are we doing here?" Claire asked Matt, Elena and Caroline as they stood in a small clearing in the bush. She and her sister had accompanied Ric to the hospital to have an MRI scan only to be called by Damon who insisted that they all meet in the woods.

"Where is Bonnie?" they all quickly turned around at the sound of Stefan's voice who was accompanied by his brother.

"Her mom bailed on her….again." Caroline replied. "I think we should probably leave her out of this one.

Damon took a step forward giving his trademark smirk. "We found some more white oak." He declared.

Claire only gaped in shock. She had originally been disappointed when she had learned that Rebekah had burned all of the wood to ash. "Are you serious?"

Stefan just threw down a bag that he had originally been holding to the ground which was filled with sharpened wooden stakes.

"It seems that she neglected to burn the Wickery Bridge sign in her excitement."

##

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us." Stefan began his speech whilst Claire held one stake in her hand with only one thought of how she would relish seeing his corpse burn up. She only regretted the fact that she couldn't kill his siblings one by one forever whilst he watched and come to the understanding of what it feels like to have your loved ones robbed of their lives.

"Now we have the advantage, we are all armed and they are all linked meaning we only need to kill one of them…...we need to seize the best opportunity which means we need to prepare for every opportunity."

They then began to practice every strategy they could think of how to launch an attack on the originals when they least expected it. When they were about to leave, a raven landed on the branch of a small tree and Claire walked over to it making the others stop to observe her.

"Finn is back in town." She declared seconds later.

"You are keeping track of them?" Damon asked impressed by her resourcefulness.

"They are the most powerful beings on this planet and so the only way to defeat them is to discover their weaknesses and use it against them."

##

"I have something i need to do." Rebekah said to her brother Klaus. "What do you need from me?"

"Your blood and your blessing." He replied smirking when captured Finn. he could now finally unlink his siblings from Esther's linking spell. "Where are you going?"

Rebekah sneered. "I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore, ask Sage what he did to me and you will understand why my retribution is in order."

##

The moment Ric was released from the hospital, Damon took him to the boarding house and informed him of the meeting that had took place before giving a stake to hide. As they were about to leave the house they where both ambushed by Rebekah who knocked Ric out before kidnapping Damon.

##

"Well, there is Finn being convinced not to kill himself by his girlfriend Sage and it looks like he has taken the bait." Caroline said to her companions as she pointed out at the couple that stood near the grill.

Stefan who was observing them whilst he tried to formulate a plan took a pause as he felt his phone buzzing before pulling it out and answering it. Claire saw his eyes darken in slight anger and frowned wondering what that was about.

"Rebekah took Damon." He said after switching off the phone.

"What?" Elena demanded looking fearful. "We should save him.."

"That's exactly what we are doing Elena, kill one original and they all die" Claire said as her eyes narrowed at the news. She assumed that Rebekah did that as her way to exact her revenge for having her mind read at a fake party she had willingly attended. She must have felt humiliated for actually thinking that Damon cared about her.

Elena glared at her sister. "That's not what i meant."

"Oh i know that perfectly well Elena, but we can't just visit the original's house and demand that they release Damon. We cannot win against them even with the stakes."

"Can't you use your magic the same way you did to protect Matt?" Elena asked wasting time and the sad thing was that she couldn't see it. The moment that she desired something she would become obsessive.

"They will be expecting an attack like that Elena." Claire replied trying to shut off the irritation that was threatening to make its way to her face. "We have an actual plan to destroy the originals and i suggest that we don't deviate from it." She then turned to look at Stefan who nodded in agreement.

Elena was about to protest at her boyfriend only to be cut off by Caroline.

"Not now Elena."

The said girl only glared unhappily but followed them as they headed towards the Grill in silence.

##

Finn and Sage where busy having shots of whiskey as they sat at one of the tables reminiscing about the past.

"Another one." Sage said as she pointed down at both Finn's and her shot glass.

Matt who had begun to serve obliged in pouring them the whiskey which was laced with vervain and left their table to go and stand near Stefan at the exit.

"To living life to the fullest." Sage raised her glass to form a toast towards Finn who did the same.

"To living life." he responded and they both brought the glasses to their lips and gulped its contents and started to cough and choke at the burning sensation of the herb passing down their throats.

"Vervain." Finn said in anger as his head turned to stare at the boy who had served them only to see him standing next to Stefan who was smirking at them before they both exited the Grill

"Lets go." Sage said her eyes narrowed at the door as she got off her chair. Finn copied her movements and began to walk towards the same exit. When they got out, Sage quickly intercepted Stefan who blurred with a stake towards Finn and pinned him to the ground.

"Finn The stake!"

The original descended down the stairs which led to the storage room to fetch the stake that slipped from Stefans grasp only to pause and reach out his hand and grab a blurring blonde female vampire by the neck who also seemed to be holding a wooden stake and snapped her neck instantly before dropping her to the ground.

"You have lost again Stefan." Sage declared coldly only to quickly turn to look at the storage door which suddenly opened violently to reveal the boy who had vervained him standing next to Claire and Elena who was holding a crossbow.

She fired once and Finn caught the arrow with disturbing ease.

Claire flicked her wrist pulling Finn feet with her magic and send him sprawling down the stairs before rushing towards Caroline and crouching close to her to pick up the stake.

Sage seeing this tried to rush and stop her but Stefan held her leg and she fell down next to him.

Matt who was holding a stake rushed towards Finn who was busy standing up only for the said stake to be ripped away from his hand and sent back flying and impacting the wall with his back.

That moment of distraction was all that Claire needed for a clear path to exact the revenge she had longed for. Finn wasn't quick enough to stop her as he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder by the back and felt an intense pain as wood pierced his back into his heart.

"Noo!" Sage screamed as the small group escaped whilst Stefan held an unconscious Caroline in bridal style.

##

"Did you guys kill Finn? Did it work?" Caroline who had gotten up from the Salvatore's big couch demanded.

"It will only work until i see Klaus's body myself." Stefan said whilst Claire gave a small nod.

Elena's phone rang and she quickly pulled it out and sighed in relief seeing the caller i.d.

"Bonnie where have you been?..."

She was cut off and her face contorted into an unbelieving expression.

"Kalus should be dead, they all should be dead…"

"Would you kindly put her on speaker Elena?" Claire said not happy at all at the news.

"He forced me to do a spell that unlinked all his siblings." Claire groaned tiredly. How was that possible? They had done everything to ensure that they would all die, so how exactly. How could Bonnie get herself caught?

Stefan walked over to the front door in fury.

"Stefan?!" Elena called but he ignored her and opened the door and left only to fly back through it as though thrown by an invisible force and fall down to the floor.

Two vampires entered the fray, Sage and a male.

Caroline tried to attack only for her neck to be snapped again and before Claire could retaliate the male suddenly appeared behind her and placed his arm around her neck choking her.

"If i detect even a flicker of a pell in the air i will snap your neck." he threatened making her slump her arms uselessly to her sides.

"I had to kill him Sage." Stefan said as he got up only to receive a punch that send him flying to the wall. It was a testament of her power.

"So now you remember me." Sage said as coughed once.

Claire could see little drops of blood dropping on the expensive persian carpet from her nose. What was that about?

"Then you know i like to go all ten rounds."

She started to cough violently and fell on to her knees.

"Sage!" The vampire that was holding Claire said loudly with worry.

"Troy help me!" Sage demanded and Claire found herself being pushed roughly aside to the nearest couch and fell sitting into it.

After she had gained her bearings she quickly raised her hand to cast a spell against them but stopped when Troy fell to the ground and start coughing violently besides her.

"What's happening to me?" Sage asked and she fell silent as veins appeared whilst her body dessicated.

The same thing happened to Troy.

"They just died." Elena said looking at them in shock.

A few minutes later Caroline woke up to the disturbing sight and when they told her what had happened, she tried to come up with a rational explanation.

"Of course." Everyone turned to look at Claire who had folded her arms on her chest as she shook her head. "This has Esther's fingerprints all over it."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked whilst the others looked impatient for her to explain.

"The linking spell was designed to kill the originals and their entire sire lines, think about you guys."

They eyes widened in realisation.

"That's why she didn't invite me Elena." Claire said to her sister as she thought of her getting an invitation to meet her personally at their house or when she invited the Bennets at the Mansion. "She knew i would immediately suspect her intentions and put a stop to them."

She sighed and turned to look at Stefan. "I'm actually glad that Klaus had Bonnie delink his siblings or you, Caroline, Tyler and Damon would be dead right now."

"We have to get Damon back." Elena said making Claire nod in agreement.

"And he will probably want something in exchange."

Stefan was about to leave with only a few stakes to exchange for his brother.

"It won't work Stefan, knowing Klaus as i do, he won't just take your word for it…"

"We can't give him all the stakes Claire." He declared but Claire could see that her words had affected him.


	34. Chapter 34

_**thank you for the reviews**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"So your other personality has hidden the stake that can wipe out the entire vampire race and the only way to prevent that is to draw him out?" Claire found herself asking Ric the next day at the Boarding house. Stefan had managed to retrieve his brother by agreeing to hand over all of the stakes to Klaus except for one which Ric had hidden.

"Yes." Ric replied. "Can't you read my mind and find out where the stake is?"

Claire shook her head. "The mind is a complex multi layered thing Ric….i wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Well that is unfortunate."

They both turned to look at the cellar door only to see the original hybrid and Rebekah gazing at them.

"I suppose we will just have to kill him to ensure that the hidden location dies along with him."

Klaus took a step forward only to pause and glare at the girl when she raised her palm temporarily stopping him with her magic.

"When Finn died his entire bloodline died along with him." she said as she dropped her palm to the side. "Are you really going to kill him and risk the hidden stake from being discovered by an unknown party?"

"I won't be easily killed luv."

Claire only raised her brow at that declaration. "That might be true, but can you say the same about your sister and Kol."

She wasn't really surprised when Klaus narrowed his eyes at that insinuation but what startled her a little was the calm expression that appeared on Rebekah's face which broke character.

"So the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding the stake and to get it we need him to pass out." Klaus said before blurring towards Ric and snapping his neck.

"There...sleeping like a baby."

"What happened…?" Stefan suddenly appeared at the entrance

Claire just blinked in shock staring at Ric's body that lay on the floor.

##

Claire sat in the lounge with a glass of scotch in her hand with a thoughtful expression on her face as she tried to interpret what Rebekah's calm faced was all about. If there was one thing she had learned about her it's that she acted impulsively based on her emotions. The fact that she didn't give a retort about what she had said about her, Finn and Kol was a little troubling.

"I thought you said you were gonna find out where the stake was luv…." Klaus said as he entered the house as though he owned it with her sister in tow. "Sitting here…"

"Don't worry Klaus." Claire interrupted. "I'm sure Stefan will figure it out."

"You are a witch…"

"And Alaric knows it….he also knows that i wouldn't use my magic to kill him seeing that he is an important person that i look up to in this crazy world…..Stefan on the other hand.."

Klaus just smiled and turned his gaze towards the corridor which led to the basement cellar.

"It seems you were right luv, Stefan figured it out."

Claire followed his gaze and saw Stefan headed towards them with Ric whose face seemed to bloodied from being punched repeatedly. His cold gaze told her all she needed to know...Stefan had managed to bring out his dark side.

Rebekah blurred and grabbed him by his neck away from Stefan. "I'm gonna take him to the caves." she said as she looked at him. "You are gonna go inside and fetch me the stake...and if you think you can hide you are wrong."

She then turned away from her audience and dragged him towards the front entrance door.

"And then they were two." Klaus announced. "I know about your brother's mission to Denver...he failed."

Claire just sighed tiredly and dropped onto the couch. Damon had told her that day that he was going to see Jeremy and ask if he could find out about the vampire who sired them by asking the ghosts which he could see. If it wasn't Klaus they would kill him but if it was...well.

"Don't be too hard on yourself luv."

She turned to stare at the hybrid who seemed to be enjoying her failures.

He then turned and left.

Claire got up a few minutes later and said her goodbye to Stefan and turned to leave only to stop on his porch when an idea struck her. She looked up at the crow that was nestling in a nearby tree and it dived towards her a few seconds later and landed on her outstretched arm.

"I need you to spy on Rebekah…..i think she is up to something."

The crow cawed once and flew into the night.

##

…. _the next day…._

" _Now why would i give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?"_

Claire maintained eye contact with the crow that had returned to the Gilbert house a few hours later to relay on its message. She saw Ric sitting on the coffin in the part of the Lockwood cave were no vampire could enter holding the white oak as he spoke to Rebekah.

" _Are we bargaining now? Fine, what's your offer." Rebekah replied._

" _There is only one stake out there which means that only one original has to die." Ric said. "Help me, and i will make sure it's not you.."_

" _Tenuous, but points for effort." Rebekah replied. "You see, i don't want one original to die…"_

 _She paused and looked down on the ground for a few seconds before lifting her foot and stepping forward towards him through the barrier much to his shock and Claire's_

" _I want them all to die.."_

" _What?!" Claire asked herself her eyes widening._

" _You are not Rebekah." Alaric declared figuring it out quickly and making Claire gasp._

 _Of course. It was obvious and she should have noticed earlier._

" _My name is Esther….and we have a great deal in common."_

Claire withdrew herself from the crow's mind and stood up to pace back and forth in her room. So Esther was back and she intended to continue with her plan to eradicate her children. Only one problem remained, there weren't linked anymore and they was only one stake. She needed to be in the loop to know what the witch was cooking.

Claire stopped and returned to the crow that stood on her small patch. "I need you to shadow Esther and Alaric and then report back to me when you learn something of significance."

##

" _Why are we here?" Alaric asked as he and Esther walked in the cemetery headed for the Salvatore crypt_

" _Long ago_ _on this spot, my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked time."_

 _Once they reached the crypt they entered inside only to face an alter with a chalice on top and the white oak stake on its side._

" _I will need you ring." Esther said to Alaric who suddenly looked a little wary._

" _Now why would i give you the one thing that protects me from death?"_

" _I will give you all the protection that you need, however, the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim." Esther replied. "If you are to kill all of my children, i will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake thus rendering the white oak indestructible."_

 _Alaric seeing the logic in that statement removed the ring with no fuss and handed it over to Esther who then dropped it into the chalice and stated her incantation making it burst into flames and dissolve into a molten state. She then picked up the stake and dipped its handle base into the liquid before turning it over to allow the liquid to trickle down coating it._

" _The ultimate weapon...for the ultimate hunter." She declared once the process was complete._

" _The only thing left is turn you into a true hunter like my husband before….a vampire to end all vampires however, your life will be tied to that of Elena ensuring that when she dies of old age so would you"_

 _Alaric nodded in agreement._

Claire pulled herself out of the crow's mind with a huge grin. "You've done great." She complimented the crow only to receive a caw in reply.

"This is my chance for revenge." Claire said as she stared outside the window gears shifting in her head. "It's time i upgrade my body to that of an original model."

##

"Hey, are you going to the school dance?" Elena asked Claire who was busy typing her book as she sat on her bed.

"No Elena, i need to be somewhere today. But thanks for asking." She replied with a small smile before resuming her story.

"Okay." Elena replied before turning to leave Claire's bedroom to enter hers so she could prepare.

##

"Where is Claire when you need her?" Damon demanded annoyed by Bonnie's failure to remove the barrier spell placed around the school by Esther to prevent any supernatural being from leaving.

"Look, Matt and i can leave and stop Esther ourselves." Jeremy said worrying about Elena who had left the party with the witch in question after she had told her that she was holding Alaric hostage. He was also worried about Claire who hadn't picked up her phone despite the many times he had called her.

"It's suicide Jeremy." Stefan replied making Klaus blur and grab Bonnie's date by the throat and lift him in the air.

"Suicide will be disappointing me." Klaus said angrily as the boy choked gasping for air. "Now work your magic witch before i start killing people you fancy."

##

Claire saw Jeremy's call i.d for the thirtieth time and ignored it once she felt the magic in the air. She could see Esther, Elena and Ric from a distance. She quickly knelt down and drew sun runes on the ground. Tying her life to Elena was risky just as pacing a horcrux in an animal that could move and think for itself so she needed to change Esther's intentional spell to her fitting.

When Esther started to chant her dark spell was split two ways. The first one was directed into Ric's body and the other one went straight for the runes on the ground which glowed before they started to shift from their positions removing the ties from the doppelganger and then stopped.

Claire then placed her palm in the centre and felt power surge inside her making her gasp and then it stopped a few seconds later. She then dropped to the ground in a faint.

##

Claire woke up a few hours later only to find the cemetery empty. She decided to approach it.

"Where were you?"

She turned to the sound of Damon who was sitting on a headstone glaring at her when she reached the the ground.

"Esther." was only her reply

"Are you okay?" Damon's glare shifted to worry as he stood and approached her.

"I'll live, she just imprisoned me with a spell. I couldn't exactly leave." She lied smoothly.

"She did the same thing to us." Damon replied as he turned his attention to the crypt.

"What happened..?"

"Ric is dead." Damon cut her not really in the mood to speak about his deceased best friend. "He's in there."

Claire felt many emotions raging inside her. She should have been there for him but deep down she knew that she couldn't save him.

"He's in there." Damon pointed towards the entrance.

Claire moved faster and entered the crypt only to fall down to her knees when she saw him sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry Ric." She said as she took his palm tears trickling down her cheeks sniffing.

She then got up slowly and approached the chalice which seemed to contain Elena's blood which had clotted.

Claire placed her finger on it and whispered a heating charm melting it before picking it up and gulping its contents.

She coughed disgusted by the thick metallic taste before becoming a little dizzy.

She turned around when she heard footsteps assuming it to be Damon only to see Bonnie dressed in what appeared to be a dance dress stalking her with a stake. It seemed as though she was sleep walking or bet yet under a witches control.

Before Claire could contemplate what to do, she gasped when she felt the stake stab her in the chest into her heart before darkness overwhelmed her. This wasn't what she had in mind of how to become an original but it provided a perfect alibi.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Jeremy and Elena were painting Alaric's room thinking about him and the people they had lost in their house. It just wasn't fair. Stefan who had entered the house to check up on them didn't know what to say when he saw their depressed looks.

"Where is Claire?" He asked when he didn't see her. He would have thought that she would have been with them given the circumstances.

"We don't know." Jeremy replied. "I've been calling her since yesterday and my calls only go to her voicemail."

The doorbell rang and Stefan volunteered to go and see who it was. When he reached downstairs, he opened the door only to take a few steps back in shock when he saw Bonnie standing besides Damon who was holding Claire in his arms in bridal style. There was blood all over her white shirt and she wasn't breathing. When he turned his gaze over to Bonnie he saw her holding a small cloth pressed on her neck. She looked remorseful.

"We have a problem." Damon started as he glared at Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned around to look at Jeremy who had spoken. "Oh my God! What happened?!"

He rushed over to the door when he saw her sister in Damon's arms. She appeared to be asleep.

"She's dead Jeremy." Damon said as he entered the house.

"Elena!" he shouted in anguish as Damon carried Claire over to the lounge room before placing her down on the couch.

Quick footsteps could be head as Elena rushed from her bedroom wondering what the noise was all about only to pause at the base of the stairs when he saw the occupants in the room kneeling on the floor with each hand placed on her sister. She sucked in a huge breath as her legs carried her towards the room.

"No,no,no…" She whispered. How did this happen.

Damon who was about to explain what happened jumped in surprise along with everyone when Claire gasped loudly and started coughing before adjusting herself to a sitting position.

"What's going on?" She asked a little confused at the audience that was gaping at her in shock.

"Bonnie killed you yesterday." Damon blurted out without thinking.

"What?!" Jeremy and Elena both shouted their eyes widening as they turned to stare at their friend.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Bonnie said looking a little frightened. "The witches made me… they sent me to feed Alaric my blood to complete his transition but Claire stood in the way and so they made me stab her with the stake."

"Then how am i alive?" Claire asked still not remembering yesterday's events.

"You must have died with vampire blood in your system." Stefan said.

"And you have to feed on my blood to complete the transition so you can live." DAmon supplied.

Claire blinked in shock and closed her eyes to try and remember what had happened yesterday. It took ten seconds but her memories began to come back.

"Maybe Bonnie can work her magic to…"

"I died with blood in my system Elena and i don't really think that Bonnie could find a work around that quick.."

"So you are just going to die?!" Jeremy demanded.

Claire turned to look at him and saw the fear on his face of losing yet another relative.

"No Jeremy… i will complete the transition…"

He blinked in surprise and nodded.

"You would choose to become a vampire and lose your magic?" Bonnie asked appalled by this decision.

"Who said anything about me losing my magic Bonnie?" Claire said her eyes squinting at the light that had become so sensitive as she rose up from the couch.

"You cannot be both witch and vampire….you should know this."

Claire ignored her and turned to face Damon. "Do you have a blood bag in your car?"

Damon blinked once and flashed out of the house only to return seconds later with single blood bag which he handed over to Claire.

"I should probably drink it outside since i will need an invitation to return inside."

"There might be another way." Stefan began to say as she headed towards the door.

Once Claire got outside, she sucked a little blood and grimaced at first at the metallic taste. She then felt a sharp pain as her canines sharpened as they elongated and also felt the veins from underneath her lashes as they moved telling her how thirsty she was. She didn't even think as she pressed the blood bag back to her mouth letting instinct take over as she began to suck the blood which now tasted sweet ravenously.

"I need more." She told Damon who was watching as he stood inside.

"I will take you to hunt in the fore…"

"I'm not feeding on herbivores Stefan." Claire interrupted.

"Well you can't feed on humans because it's wrong." Elena said making Claire turn to look at her.

"It's neither right nor wrong Elena, but simply the way to survive or else you risk having another ripper on your hands. What i need is to learn how to control myself."

Elena glared at that jibe aimed at her boyfriend but didn't respond.

"Come with me." Damon said as he exited the house whilst Claire followed only to hiss in pain when she felt the sun scotch her exposed arm and jump back onto the porch.

"She needs a daylight ring." Damon said as It seemed that everyone had forgotten about it .

##

"How do i do this again?" Claire who now had a daylight ring asked Damon as she stood in the middle of the road staring at the car that was headed towards them a few miles away.

"Like we practiced." Damon replied. "You lie down in the middle of the road and pretend to be unconscious...the driver of the car will be forced to stop and exit his vehicle to come to your aid and then…"

"I snatch, eat and erase his or her memory.." Claire finished his statement eliciting a nod from him.

"What if i lose control Damon?

"I will stop you."

Claire sighed and did exactly what Damon said.

##

The car pulled to a stop and a man in the mid twenties exited and rushed towards her before kneeling at her side. Just before he could press his head to her chest to try and detect a sign of her heartbeat, he found himself staring at the mesmerising green eyes he had never seen before in his life.

"Don't make a sound and stand up straight."

The man stood up to his feet his eyes widening in surprise and a little fear at how he had no control over his body.

The girl also stood up and was suddenly flanked by another name who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Just like we practiced." The male said to the female who gave a simple nod and headed towards the man only to stop in his private space.

"This is probably gonna hurt."

The man didn't understand what she meant but suddenly looked afraid when veins appeared underneath the girl's eyelashes whilst her eyes shifted their color from green to red. Her delicate hands felt like steel when they grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him closer to to her face…

##

"You may go now and you will remember nothing." Claire compelled the man when she felt her thirst quenched a little. She still needed more blood but she new that if she continued to feed from him she could kill him.

"I will remember nothing." The man said robotically and headed back to his car and driving off.

"See, it's easy." Damon said.

"It is..but i still need more…"

##

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Stefan who had opened the front door of the Gilbert house asked warily when he saw a smirking original standing on the porch

"I'm leaving town and i just needed to pick up a few road trip necessities." Klaus said. "Spare tire, flashlight and a doppelganger."

Stefan narrowed his eyes slightly before closing the door in his face.

##

"I really don't understand how Stefan can survive on rabbit's blood, i mean seriously." Claire said after draining a sixth civilian and compelling him to leave.

"I don't know how long i have been asking myself that question." Damon replied as he pulled out his phone which had started to buzz from his jacket pocket.

"Hello."

Claire turned to look at him licking the left over blood on her lips.

" _Alaric is holding Elena captive and has demanded for Klaus to come and meet him or else he would kill her to prevent him from siring anymore hybrids."_

"What's?" Damon demanded. "Where is Klaus right now?"

" _He's here with us at the Gilberts….look, Bonnie said her that her mother might know of a spell that can be used to dessicate Alaric but she just needs to find her. Can you meet her at the boarding house?"_

"Sure." Damon replied before hanging up the phone and turning to Claire who had heard everything. "We should go."

Claire nodded once and they both blurred over to his car which was parked in the bush.


	36. Chapter 36

_**thanks for the reviews**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"Before we all walk through these doors lets all get on the same page shall we?" Klaus said to the group as he stared at the double door entrance of the high school. "I was the one who created your vampire bloodline therefore i am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life and of course Abby Bennett's life."

"Or you are just lying to save your arse." Damon replied.

"I'm not lying, but go ahead...call my bluff, let the teacher kill me and you all will be dead soon thereafter." Klaus said smirking before taking a sip of Bonnie's blood from a small vile that connected her and the others for the desiccation spell to work once they had apprehended Ric.

He, Stefan and Damon proceeded to enter the school whilst Claire stayed outside with Bonnie and Jeremy. She didn't want her secret of being stronger than Klaus to be out yet.

##

"They have made contact." Bonnie said eight minutes later before kneeling down to the ground whilst placing her hands slightly above Jeremy's chest who was lying on the ground to begin the spell. Basically she needed to stop his heart thus stopping Ric's in the process and Jeremy wore the Gilbert ring which ensured that he would return back to life.

Bonnie began to chant whilst Claire observed and then she stopped.

"That didn't take long than expected.."

"The connection broke." Bonnie said cutting her off.

They then waited for a couple of minutes and when it exceeded fifteen Claire suddenly became worried.

"Something isn't right Bonnie...i will just go and check." Claire blurred away headed for the front entrance not awaiting for her response and stopped when she saw Damon and Stefan getting up from the cold floor.

"Klaus is gonna kill Elena." Claire looked behind her and saw a cold and detached Ric glaring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"He found out that her life is linked to you didn't he?" Claire said as she shook her head.

"Yeah well she announced it to him before i could kill him."

Claire closed her eyes and took a small breath. Wow, Elena really did know how to land herself into tight spots.

"Klaus needs her blood to create hybrids...she is the last person he would kill." Stefan rationalized.

"Actually Stefan… he only needs her blood." Claire said opening her eyes whilst they all looked at her. "The human body carries approximately ten pints of blood enough to fill how many blood bags?"

Damon and Stefan's eyes widened in realization.

"We should probably head over to his house." Claire said before turning to look at Ric. "i'm sorry this happened to you Ric.."

She then blurred out of the classroom with the boys leaving him behind since he didn't have a daylight ring.

##

Elena woke up only to find herself bound by a tight rope to a chair. Two were attached on both of her arms and her blood was being transferred to blood bags attached to the back of her seat only to be replaced once they were full.

"I was beginning to worry that you would sleep during the entire process."

Elena turned her her gaze slowly to the hybrid that has spoken. Fatigue was slipping in due to the quantity of blood that was leaving her body.

"If you kill me you wont be able to sire any more hybrids." She said tiredly making him smirk.

"These last few litres will suffice." Klaus said. "You see, by attempting to kill us my mother strengthened the bond between mt siblings and i. I don't need hybrids, i have my family."

"If you truly believe that Niklaus then why take her blood at all?"

Klaus turned around only to see Claire standing besides the Salvatore brothers.

"It's good to see you all again." Klaus responded as though he didn't hear what she said only to blur and stand in front of Stefan and Damon once they had taken a few steps headed for Elena. "I won't let you interfere mates."

"I'm doing you both a favor." He said in amusement when he saw the defiance in their eyes. "Once she is dead, she won't have to choose between the either of you two because let's face it, she is the main reason for your fractured bond."

"I never considered you to be a very kind person Niklaus." Claire said with her brow raised making him smile as though he fully agreed with her sentiment. "You see i consider myself to be a very kind person as well and wish to return the favor."

Before the Salvatores could contemplate what she meant, Claire blurred towards Klaus and unleashed a vicious uppercut that sent him flying backwards and slam against the wall before dropping to the ground.

He got up slowly and a little disoriented, but what shocked him was the taste of blood on his lips.

"Take Elena while i deal with the bitch."

The Salvatores had temporarily frozen at her new found strength.

Klaus suddenly looked furious and blurred towards the girl only for a strong grip to catch him by the throat and tossed back to the wall only to freeze there once he made impact.

"You will find that unlike Ric i'm a little more durable."

"How are you strong?" Klaus demanded in anger and a little fear he tried to hide.

"It was easy, i hijacked some of your mothers power the night she turned Ric into a vampire but the only difference is that i tied my life to that of the sun."

Damon and Stefan were busy untying Elena as they listened in shock to what the girl was saying.

"How are you still a witch?"

Claire smiled a little. "Lets just say...it's difficult for me to part away with my magic." Claire then raised her hand towards a small bucket in the corner of the house which then zoomed towards her and she caught it. She then headed towards him and placed it down under his floating right leg before taking five steps back

"Since you like to drain my sister of her blood for your cause, i hope you won't mind me doing the same to you." Claire slashed her hand in the air diagonally making Klaus scream in pain as

A huge cut appeared on his left side of the chest going down all the way to his right hip as blood began to gush out filling the bucket. His wound didn't seem to be healing.

"I will kill you!" He shouted in agony his eyes shifting to a golden color as fangs showed in his mouth as he tried to break the spell to no avail.

"That, i would love to see."

She then turned her attention to the other house guests only to be met with shocked expressions.

"What? We can't just desiccate him and not exhaust his valuable resource. It's a waste."

Damon was the first to come out of shock. "That's very crafty of you but what i find surprising is the fact that you kept the knowledge of your power to yourself."

"That's because you and Stefan have this annoying tendency to jump every time my sister demands it and drag Bonnie along putting yourselves in danger in the process. It's like i told you from the beginning Damon, no one bosses me around… i make my own choices."

"So that's reason you have been hiding your powers?" Stefan asked not looking impressed.

"That's part of the reason, the other is that i wanted the originals and everyone else for that matter to underestimate me. That was the only way i could study and work out a way to stop them." She then smirked at Damon who began to nod slowly at her logic. "The best way to deal with a psychopath is to think like him."

"Wel-ll, i w-won't underestimate you a-again." Klaus said as fatigue started to affect him making Claire turn to look at him.

"On the contrary Niklaus, once every drop of blood has been drained, i will wipe off your memories of this event...i can't have you blabbing my secrets to your family now can i. There need to be caught unawares."

"I c-cant be compelled."

Claire chuckled darkly. "Who said anything about compulsion…"


	37. Chapter 37

_**thanks for the reviews**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Claire, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and Caroline had all congregated in the Gilbert house in the kitchen celebrating victory over Klaus Mikaelson. They of course did not know what actually happened only that he had been desiccated by Stefan and Damon. Claire had snapped the brothers necks the moment she had altered Klaus's memory and did the same to them. Elena who was very tired because of the bloodloss only stared at his sister in shock.

##

" _What the hell did you just do?" Elena had asked weakly once Claire had removed her hands from the Salvatores heads and turned to give her a blank look._

" _I just altered their memories…. I can't have them divulging my secrets to anyone because of you now can we."_

 _Claire then flashed over to Elena and placed her hands on her head also. "Sorry Elena, but i can't have you also doing the same…._

 _##_

"Do you all hear that?" Tyler asked looking around the kitchen suspiciously. Everyone stopped drinking the champagne and began to scan the area for any sign of danger.

"That is the sound of a Klaus free life."

Everyone laughed at that declaration.

Claire was however a little worried about Ric. She knew that she was powerful but even she couldn't take him down seeing that he knew quite enough about power. She was willing to bet that Esther informed her of the complicated spells she saw her perform. She also knew that the spell she performed to alter Klaus's mind wouldn't last and could only be broken when he felt an extreme surge of emotions. He would remember.

##

"What is going on here carol?" Elizabeth Forbes who had been called late at night to come over to the Lockwood Estate found herself asking the mayor when she saw all the council members sitting in the big lounge.

"I didn't call them." Carol Lockwood said as she gazed upon the guests before turning to look over at a calm figure of Alaric Saltzman who stood at a nearby wall with his arms folded to his chest. "He did."

"I was just telling the council about our vampire problem, or should i say your problem." Ric said as he gave Liz a cold look. "Perhaps you and the mayor could enlighten the group on the strides you have taken to eliminate the issue."

Carol and Liz suddenly looked worried as the other members stared at them expectedly.

"Oh, that's right...you haven't." Ric continued not giving them a chance to speak. "You see the sheriff, the woman we elected to keep our family safe and our town secure has a vampire for a daughter."

Liz froze and gave Ric a betrayed look as the council members gasped in shock and outrage at that revelation.

"And our lovely mayor, whose son who is half vampire and half werewolf…."

"Why are you doing this?" Carol looked a little frightened at the cold looks that the other members had begun to adopt.

"These women are hypocrites, they claim to spearhead our defence against the supernatural presence then cover up the violent attacks committed by their own children…"

"That's enough." Liz said "we are done here."

She turned to leave only to freeze when Ric flashed over and stopped just in front of her.

"Sit down Liz." He said coldly as the council members rose to their feet in shock.

"We are just getting started."

##

 _...Later that Day..._

"Claire!"

Claire who was just preparing her bed to sleep flashed from her room headed downstairs when she heard Jeremy scream only to freeze when she saw him kneeling down on the floor whilst he placed Elena's head on his lap whilst his hands held her head.

"What happened." Claire moved closer.

"She just fainted."

Claire knelt down closer to her and shook her head a little in exasperation. She had told her sister earlier that she needed to be taken to the hospital because of the major blood loss she had suffered only for her to refuse claiming that she was fine.

"We should take her to the hospital…"

"No Jeremy that's a bad idea with the other originals roaming around free." Claire said as she bit her wrist and pressed it to Elena's mouth for her to drink some of her blood. "They would kill her to break the link between her and Alaric."

Jeremy was about to protest.

"I know she doesn't want to drink vampire blood given the way that everyone has turned in the last few weeks….but this is the only way to fix her Jeremy. My blood will leave her system in twenty four hours…"

He nodded reluctantly.

##

Claire folded her arms as she glared at the man who had the audacity to enter her home without an invitation.

"Hello again." Elijah said uncaringly with a determined expression making her eyes narrowed into slits. Being a vampire meant that her emotions were heightened. Memories of her past dealings with the original resurfaced making her angrier.

"What do you want elijah?!" all the politeness was forgotten.

"I've come for my brother…"

"Well he is not here." Claire cut her off. "You are of course free to look around if you don't believe me and then i want you gone… you are not welcome here incase you haven't figured that out."

Before he could reply, the front door entrance opened and Stefan entered only to pause when he saw the suit wearing original standing in front of him.

"Elijah." He said turning to give Claire a questioning look.

##

"All we need is to take away that stake away from him, once he is disarmed and the weapon in my possession my family will scatter to the end of the earth and Alaric will follow us." Elijah said as he sat with in the dining room with Stefan, Claire and Elena. Stefan who had called Damon who was in possession of Klaus's body put him on speaker.

"We finally stopped him Elijah after everything he has done to us, i can't just let you bring him back." Elena said

"I give you my word Elena." Elijah said leaning forward. "I will not revive Klaus within yours not even within your's nor even within your children's life times."

"Huh, i remember you giving your word once and failing to deliver." Claire said with a look of unbelief. "Why should we trust now?"

"For that i am deeply ashamed, but know this. You would all be dead the moment i walked through that door so Elena i leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

Damon who was hearing this on the other end expressed his views of not trusting him but in the end Elena chose to make a deal with Elijah.

##

"Hello my friend?" Claire said at one a.m. to the crow that flew inside her bedroom through her window. "What news do you have for me?" she asked as she stared into its eyes.

She saw Elijah standing with Stefan who was busy speaking to Damon on his cell in the forest before he flashed away.

Rebekah showed up a few seconds later looking distraught as tears streamed down her cheek.

" _He's gone elijah… There was nothing i could do to stop it." She sniffed as she stepped closer to her brother and exchanged a long hug._

" _Tyler Lockwood is dead but the rest survived." Elijah said as he held her sister. "You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline."_

" _I thought he did." Rebekah said as she pulled out of the hug_

" _It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol." Elijah said_

" _It wasn't me either." Rebekah responded. "It was Niklaus i'm sure."_

 _Elijah just looked confused. "Then how are the rest of them alive."_

Claire pulled out of the crows mind and thanked it before letting it fly out of the window. Finally she now knew the truth. Klaus sired the Salvatores bloodline but they somehow survived when Alaric supposedly killed him. Bonnie must have found a way to save him it was the only explanation that made sense.

"Elena!" Claire shouted as she blurred into her room only to freeze when she couldn't find her and then rushed into Jeremy's room

"Where were they?" She asked herself in annoyance before pulling out her phone and calling Stefan which went straight to voicemail.

Her eyes suddenly became sauceres in realisation. Now that the originals thought that Klaus was dead, Elijah's deal wasn't gonna hold which meant that Elena was fair game.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"Where is she?!" Jeremy demanded as he approached Meredith Fell in the hallway oh the hospital. He had heard that the car she was being driven in by Matt had veered off the Wickery Bridge road and crashed into the lake

"Elena is dead Jeremy."

Jeremy paused to look at a dejected Stefan who stepped out of the mortuary room shutting the door.

"No Stefan, she is not…"

"I'm sorry Jeremy." Meredith cut him off placing a hand on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic look.

"She is in transition."

Stefan stiffened and narrowed his eyes at that revelation before stepping over towards him. "What are you talking about, we didn't.."

"Claire fed her her blood when she fainted because of the bloodloss she had sustained from being drained by Klaus. I had originally wanted to bring her to the hospital but she warned me against it because of…"

"The originals." Stefan finished of the sentence making Jeremy nod his head whilst Meredith just blinked in shock.

"We need to take her home Stefan…"

Stefan nodded quickly and asked Meredith if there was a way to sneak her out without raising any suspicions.

##

"So Rebekah was the one who caused the accident?" Claire said as she stood in Elena's bedroom with her arms folded on her chest as she stared at the girl in question who was lying in her bed.

"Yes, when she learned that Klaus is dead she decided to kill her to stop Alaric." Damon who stood close to her replied whilst Stefan just sat on the bed holding Elena's arm.

"But Klaus isn't dead though. I thought Bonnie would have told you by now.."

Stefan quickly turned to look at her. "What?"

"She found a way to move his spirit from his body to that of another."

"Wait what? You knew…"

"Actually i didn't know anything about it until i overhead Elijah and Rebekah discuss the way you both survived whilst Tyler died. It turns out that Klaus sired your bloodline."

"When exactly did you hear this?" Stefan asked.

"It doesn't really matter Stefan now does it?" Claire replied not wanting to give away the fact that she still possessed magic. "What matters is that we now know who to kill and not kill."

"That knowledge will do us no good anyway." Damon snarked. "If we kill the other originals Klaus will just retaliate and we have no way of stopping him."

"He makes a valid point." Stefan said supporting his brother.

"I know, but it's good that we know."

They all jumped suddenly when Elena drew in a huge breath. Stefan shifted closer to her and placed his arm on her shoulder trying to comfort her when she started to panic.

"Stefan… what happened?"

The boy in question took a small breath gathering his thoughts to give a reply. "You were in an accident…."

"Oh my God…. Matt is he?"

"Alive?" Everyone turned to look at Damon who asked giving his brother a dark glare. "Ask Stefan...the hero"

"He's fine." Stefan replied tiredly. It was clear to Claire that Damon had repeatedly guilt tripped him all the way to their house of choosing to save Matt over her.

"I thought that i" Elena began to say looking utterly confused. "How did you..?"

"Save you." Damon intervened again. "He didn't."

"When we returned from Klaus's residence, your injuries were a little worse than anyone knew." Claire decided to spare Stefan from explaining. She was the one who did this. "You collapsed because of the bloodloss you had sustained which left me one of two choices, one, either i take you to the hospital to be treated whilst the other originals roamed free searching for your whereabouts or two, feed you my blood. I chose option two and so when you died you had my blood in your system ."

"Oh my God….does that mean that i…" Elena stuttered looking scared at the implications of Claire's statement. "No..no that wasn't supposed to happen.."

"Maybe It doesn't have to." Stefan said in comfort. "I talked to Bonnie she said that she was stronger than ever they might be something she can do to help you."

Claire wanted to scoff at that but controlled herself. Stefan and Bonnie would literally move mountains to ensure that her sister always had her way. She started to wonder whether if their love would truly last seeing that Stefan was immortal at seventeen whilst she aged. Surely they must know by now that their fairy tale based love would come to an end eventually.

"No the only thing that's gonna help is to feed and complete the transition like Claire."

Stefan of course intervened in her defense claiming that they had the entire day to exhaust every way out of this.

"I was ready to die… i don't want to be…. I can't be a vampire"

Claire narrowed her eyes slightly at Elena's sobbing confession.

"So you would have rather died and left Jeremy and I to fend for ourselves." Claire said softly making them all look at her. "Not to mention Stefan…"

Elena flinched at the harsh reality of her words.

"You would rather sit idly by on the other side and observe the Gilbert house fall apart rather than take courage and fight?"

Elena only stared with wide eyes.

"It's funny." Claire shook her head with a look of disgust. "You don't even realize that being a doppelganger makes you supernatural…"

She then turned to leave.

"Wait.." Damon said making her pause by the door.

"Where are you going?"

Claire sighed and turned back to give everyone a last look. "I don't want to be inside this house...i might do something that i might regret later."

She then left.

##

After an hour later of running mindlessly in the forest to blow off some steam, Claire pulled out her cell from her jacket pocket which had started to buzz.

"Hello Damon, what is it?" she said.

" _Elena and Stefan have been taken by the council….i'm with Liz and Meredith at your house.."_

Claire narrowed her eyes in anger, it seemed that Ric had outed them all.

" _They also took Caroline and i don't know where.."_

"I'm on my way Damon." Claire hung up and blurred headed for Mystic Falls.

##

"Did Elena complete the transition or Bonnie.."

Meredith, Liz, Matt and Damon who were standing in the Gilbert living room waiting for Claire for about twenty minutes all quickly turned around to the sound of her voice to face her.

"She didn't and i doubt that Bonnie could pull off something like that." Damon said as he gave Matt a steely glare.

"Glaring at Matt isn't really gonna help Damon…. It's not really his fault that he tried to leave town with Elena." Claire said in exasperation. There had more important things to worry about like the fact that her sister probably had less than three hours to live.

"Do we know where they are?" She demanded when he was about to give a retort. "It takes a lot of muscle to detain a vampire,... reinforced steel, iron doors, lots of vervain, etcetera etcetera.."

"The pastor has a cattle ranch which is remote and secluded…" Matt said gaining everyone's attention."

"Perfect." Damon said. "Looks like you get to prove how sorry you are." He sneered at Matt

"Lets go."

When Matt started to follow him headed for the front door to leave the house, Claire did the same thing.

##

….. _At the Cattle Ranch…_

Rebekah, Stefan and Elena were all sitting down in seperate cells as the air blew in the scent of the vervain which was tied up in small bundles against the walls. They were weakened by the result with the exception of Elena who was still human and haven't fed human blood.

She looked pale as she felt death approach her. She was beginning to regret her desire for it as she relieved her sister's last memory over and over again.

"Stefan…." She called out with a scratchy voice as she crawled slowly over to the bars. "I didn't feed….i'm dying."

Rebekah of course gave a snarky remark amused by her predicament. It seemed to her that Elena always ended up being the victim of every scenario.

"Hey!" Stefan shouted as he mustered his strength to rise up and held the bars for support. "Anyone!"

"Oh, shut up!" Rebekah responded annoyed by his noise.

"You think we are afraid of you?!"

The door opened only for one of their captors to enter the fray with a gun in its holster.

"You want more vervain?" He asked giving Stefan a cold look. "Keep it down."

"Elena is innocent." Stefan quickly said when he was about to turn and leave. "Let her go."

The man only glared in cold amusement. "I would rather watch her die…"

"You know, i've never truly wanted to kill anyone because i feared the guilt that would haunt me ." Stefan who was about to reply turned to look at the entrance only to see Claire glaring hotly at the captor. "But thinking about it now...you are just an obstacle in my way…"

The captor quickly placed his hand on his holster only for a strong punch in the chest to send him flying back and impact the wall before dropping to the ground. He began to stand up slowly feeling disoriented before two strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer to two fangs that then sunk themselves in his neck. He of course tried to fight off the female but she was stronger than him and after a few seconds his eyes rolled back behind his eyelids.

He was dead.

##

Claire dragged the body closer to Elena's cell as they all watched in shock. She then dropped it to the ground and crouched down to pull out the keys before standing back up.

"You only have five minutes to feed before you die Elena and i strongly advise you to rethink about your decision because i won't force you to…"

"I'll do it." Elena replied weakly as Claire unlocked her cell.

"Good." Claire said before stepping over to the cell next to her which contained Stefan to unlock his cell. "I forgot to bring a blood bag in my rush to save you both, so you will just have to feed off from the deputy on the ground...he is vervain free."

"What about me?!" Rebekah who had risen from the ground of her cell demanded when he saw Stefan and Elena exit their cells. She glare as the girl she hated kneel down to suck the blood from the dead deputy only to stand up shortly afterwards with veins and fangs showing indicating the complete transformation process.

"What about you?" Claire asked in a soft deadly voice. "You are the reason my sister is in this mess and if you actually think that we are gonna free you, then you are a lot blonder than i had originally thought."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes in anger at statement but Claire didn't look frightened.

"Lets go." She turned around to leave whilst Stefan and Elena followed her leaving the blonde in her cell.

"You can't just leave me here!" Rebekah shouted tiredly but was ignored

Once they were outside Elena flashed a few miles over to stop Damon who was about to kill Matt.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Damon sat on the tall stool at the bar sipping his bourbon with an annoyed expression on his face. He had previously argued with his brother earlier on in the morning about teaching Elena to feed properly the exact same way that he taught Claire only for him to refuse repeatedly.

"That sit is taken." He said automatically when he felt a hand reach out for the stool on his right.

"Oh i'm sure Ric wouldn't mind."

He then turned around to stare in the green orbs of the girl that had spoken only to sigh in annoyance when he didn't get the response he was expecting. Claire wasn't easy to scare.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked as he turned his gaze to the glass he was holding. "Shouldn't you be discouraging your sister to ignore Stefan's idiotic plan of feeding on bambi."

The girl in question only scoffed at that remark. "What we need to do is supply all the herbivores in the forest with vervain to repel Edward and Bella's vegetarian diet. Perhaps that will finally discourage them, i mean honestly…."

Damon turned around slowly to face her fighting a laugh.

"Those two are an embarrassment to our kind Damon." Claire said with a serious expression as she held a mug of tea in her hands. "They make us look bad… you know, one of these days those creatures will band together and hunt us down, i mean surely they can talk"

Damon couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh uproariously not caring about the disapproving looks the other occupants in the gave him. It was almost a direct quote of what he told Stefan when Pearl was still alive.

"I'm glad i could amuse you."

Before he could reply, a newspaper was placed in front of him by Sheriff Forbes.

"Faulty gas pipe leads to an explosion at the young farm." Damon read the headline and tossed it aside uninterestedly before turning to look at Liz

"The police have no suspects unless the perpetrator is sitting right next me."

"Perhaps it was Rebekah." Claire said cutting off what she correctly suspected to be a snarking remark that Damon was about to give. "We left her there…"

"No it wasn't Rebekah." She said turning to look at her. "She was the only survivor of that explosion."

Claire only blinked in amusement. "So Klaus left her own sister to be blown up? What are they, the Addams Family."

"He knew that she probably wouldn't die…" Damon said

"Oh i know, i'm just amused by the way he treats his siblings and then has the nerve to call them treacherous when they abandon him."

"In any case." Claire said looking at Liz. "blowing people up isn't his style."

"She is right." Damon nodded. "I would rather have them for dinner party…..who is the new guy?"

Claire and the Sheriff turned to look behind them only to see an attractive, tall and physically fit dark skinned man.

"Excuse me sheriff, i was wondering if i could speak with you for a moment…. It's about the explosion at the young farm" The man said.

"My name is Connor Jordan" he introduced himself raising his gloved hand to shake with the sheriff.

"Can we speak in private?"

The Sheriff nodded and then left with Connor leaving the two at the bar.

##

"Did you do it?!"

Damon and Elena turned around to face the doppelganger who had spoken. After Liz and Conner had left the bar they drank their drinks in silence.

"Did you blow up the council?"

"Am i wearing my i blew up the council t-shirt, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Damon asked in annoyance whilst Claire fought off a chuckle that was threatening to come out at the t-shirt joke.

"Well did you?" Elena pressed

"Noo." Damon replied rolling his eyes. "Anything else?"

Elena looked at them trying to come up with a suitable response. "Yes… something is wrong."

"Would you care to elaborate sister?" Claire asked hoping that it wasn't the animal diet.

"I can't keep any of the animal blood down.."

"You know." Claire said as she turned to glare at her sister. "For someone who is over 150 years, your boyfriend sure likes to act like a retard."

Damon snorted at that remark.

"Any sensible eleven year old can tell you that drinking animal blood as a vampire is not only repulsive but also flat out stupid."

"I can't feed on human blood, he is right…"

"I swear, it's like speaking to a brick wall." Claire said before turning to give Damon a mischievous look. "Perhaps i should annoy your brother."

He raised a brow wondering what she was up to.

"Damon, if my sister doesn't want to drink human blood perhaps yours will suffice?" Claire asked giving him an innocent look.

Damon smirked understanding the subtle message.

"Fine…. If this works, you must tell Stefan…" He said getting off the stool before grabbing Elena's hand and dragging her off to the mens room.

##

"It's official, you need fresh warm blood from the vein or a blood bag." Claire said as she stood in the Gilbert kitchen staring at the blood on the floor that Elena just puked.

"I am not…"

"Look at yourself." Claire said cutting her off. "You are pale and pasty….if i didn't know any better i would mistake you for one of the zombies from that TV show, The walking dead.

Elena gave her sister a weak glare not appreciating being compared to a zombie.

"This is how rippers are born Elena, they starve themselves off of their natural food source and prey on weaker beings until the thirst becomes too much." Claire said coldly not caring about her feelings.

"That's how your boyfriend lived in his past, you literally read his journals and instead of learning from his mistakes...you are copying him…"

"I will be fine.." Elena said trying to control her voice as not to appear weak but Claire wasn't buying it.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately or you simply couldn't muster the courage to do so because you are afraid of what you will see. I have noticed the way you kept staring at random people passing you by at the grill...your veins would pop up around your eyes and disappear which indicates your desire to suppress your instincts something which i strongly discourage. You need to learn control or else you might hurt someone you care about unintentionally."

Claire saw the stubborn look on Elena's face and sighed in frustration before turning to leave her headed upstairs for her room.

##

"We are here." Damon said on his phone as walked on the pavement with Claire in tow headed for the town church which was hosting a memorial service for the people who had died on the Young Farm. It seemed that Elena had threw up yet again but this time inside the church's bathroom. "Where are you?"

" _In the basement bathroom."_

When they reached the bathroom ten minutes later they saw Conner standing outside and Claire just assumed that he was waiting in line.

"You again." Damon said. "Stalking town funerals."

Claire just shook her head and gave the man an apologetic look. "Sorry about him...he isn't feeling well."

The bathroom door opened and Elena's head protruded out to observe them. "Sorry, i spilled coffee all over my dress." She said apologetically facing Conner as Damon handed her a garment bag which contained a fresh clean formal dress before stepping back inside and closing the door.

"We have not met i'm Conner Jordan."

Claire who had been observing her sister trying to formulate a plan on how to convince her to stop the madness of feeding on bunnies turned to look at Conner's offered hand and took it without a second thought before pulling it back roughly from his grasp emitting a loud hiss at the stinging pain she felt. She looked inside her palm and saw blisters quickly healing only for three shots to be fired in her stomach before she dropped to her knees.

"Claire!"

Damon shouted before two shots were fired at him.

Claire's shock at their predicament turned to a dark glare which she gave Conner who had the sense to turn around the corner and run from the scene.

" _What's going on!..."_

" _The shots came from down from the basement…"_

"Elena we have to leave now!" Claire shouted when she heard rushed footsteps of people headed down to investigate. She could see that Damon was groaning in pain and quickly realised that he was a normal young vampire which meant that he had less skill to mask away his pain.

When Elena stepped out, Claire picked Damon up from the floor and blurred away with him headed for the boarding house.

##

"Its official, we have a new vampire hunter in town and judging by their length and width, i'd say that they were meant to kill vampires and not to incapacitate." Claire declared as she stared down at the wooden bullets that Elena had pulled out from her and Damon's stomach and placed inside a tray on the table.

"You are right Claire"

Everyone turned their heads to face Stefan who had entered the sitting room.

"He used the same bullets on Tyler."

"Well Tyler is a hybrid, mere wooden bullets won't get the job done." Elena said.

"Hmm." Claire nodded in agreement before turning her gaze at Damon. "Your blood didn't help Elena…. She threw up."

"Hang on, what do you mean Damon gave her his blood?" Stefan asked Claire his eyes narrowing a little.

"Wow." Claire said adopting a serious look. "I thought Elena told you that she couldn't stomach the animal blood."

Elena suddenly looked guilty.

"She refuses to feed from blood bags at your request and as a result she sought another alternative and asked Damon if he could feed her his blood."

Stefan glared at Damon who gave him a cheesy grin.

"She's starving Stefan and if you continue to force her to see things your way we will have another ripper on our hands and if that happens... You will have me to deal with"

"If she kills someone she will deeply regret it Claire… Elena is not like you"

The girl in question only smiled slightly hiding her anger for a few seconds before she blurred quickly at Stefan and snapped his neck.

"What did you do?" Elena demanded appalled while Damon only looked at her in shock.

"Sorry Damon." Claire said before she blurred out of the room.

"Where did she go?"

"Not far Damon." Elena and Damon turned to stare at the girl holding a few blood bags in her hands.

"Here...catch." Claire said tossing the bloodbag in her sister's line of sight before could say anything.

Elena caught it with the intention of putting it down but froze when she caught the scent of a few blood drops that were dripping. Her instincts took over and she brought it to her mouth and sucked it hungrily moaning at the sweet taste. She finished it in a manner of seconds but she was still hungry and stared at the other bags in Claire's hands hungrily

"More?" Claire said tossing another one.


End file.
